Lluvia púrpura
by Taipan-Kiryu-G
Summary: G1. Thundercracker debe enfrentar los errores de su pasado mientras trata de recuperar su más preciado tesoro. Sin darnos cuenta, toda nuestra vida puede cambiar en un solo momento.
1. Chapter 1

**LLUVIA PÚRPURA**

**Por Taipan Kiryu**

_N/A: Esta historia sucede durante la Generación 1 y la escribí tratando de adentrarme un poco más en la personalidad de Thundercracker, uno de los Decepticons más fascinantes de esa inolvidable serie. Actualmente estoy publicando este fic también en inglés. Quien ya lo haya leído encontrará algunas diferencias en esta versión en español, que es la original. Cuando hago las traducciones a inglés siempre hago pequeños o no tan pequeños cambios debido a que mi inglés no es excelente y hay cosas que no puedo traducir y las simplifico. Bueno, no me alargo más en estas notas. Espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y me gustaría mucho conocer sus opiniones :o)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Thundercracker leyó por segunda vez el comunicado que había llegado hacía apenas un par de minutos a la terminal de su computadora personal. Estaba dirigido directamente a él, pero estaba redactado de una manera bastante impersonal, la marca característica de Soundwave.

Pero no era el frío protocolo con el que el Oficial de Comunicaciones Decepticon solía escribir las notificaciones oficiales lo que estaba molestando a Thundercracker. Era esa absoluta falta de significado atrás de las palabras, cientos de caracteres cybertronianos que su mente no podía procesar en ese momento.

Esa falta de atención no le era común, pero le sucedía con mayor frecuencia desde que estaba en la Tierra. A menudo la asociaba con la inestable temperatura del planeta, o con el hecho de que pasaba más tiempo del que podía tolerar encerrado en una base submarina muy alejada del cielo.

La mirada de Thundercracker estaba fija en la pantalla, aunque en realidad su atención estaba muy lejana del contenido del mensaje. Sus manos grises se fijaron con cierta aprehensión sobre los soportes de brazo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. A la débil luz de su cuartel personal, el brillo del monitor había tomado un lugar preponderante e iluminaba débilmente el rostro serio del Seeker. El resto del lugar estaba casi a oscuras.

Pero la penumbra reinante fue rota de súbito por un destello intenso de luz violeta que iluminó un costado del cuerpo de Thundercracker al tiempo que una figura alta y delgada aparecía justo al lado de su silla. Un fenómeno de tal naturaleza habría resultado sorpresivo para cualquier otro Transformer, pero el Seeker azul y gris estaba bastante acostumbrado a él después de haberlo presenciado miles de veces.

No era extraño que Skywarp entrara sin avisar al cuartel personal de Thundercracker. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, a todas horas. Al Seeker azul y gris no le gustaba ser importunado cuando quería estar solo (lo que ocurría prácticamente todo el tiempo), pero largos años de ser el blanco preferido de la amistad de Skywarp le habían enseñado que era inútil tratar de mantener a su amigo alejado de su privacidad. Las capacidades únicas de tele transportación de Skywarp y su profundo desagrado por la soledad lo convertían en un visitante muy recurrente.

-Hey, TC! Por qué está tan oscuro aquí? Luces al cien por ciento!- gritó el jet negro y púrpura mientras arrojaba una tableta de datos al regazo de su amigo.

Thundercracker suspiró y miró sin interés el objeto que Skywarp le había arrojado. Antes de que sus ojos se centraran en el mensaje idéntico al que desplegaba su computadora, el súbito aumento de intensidad de las luces lo hizo entrecerrar los ópticos.

-También recibí este comunicado, Warp. Estaba leyéndolo.

-¡Estamos a cargo, hermano!- dijo Skywarp, dejándose caer en la estructura de recarga de Thundercracker. -Sabes lo que esto significa? Tiempo libre!

Thundercracker arrojó a un lado la tableta de datos de Skywarp y apagó el monitor de su computadora.

-Estaremos en servicio,- dijo simplemente.

Skywarp hizo una mueca desdeñosa. –Sólo al principio. ¿No leíste el mensaje de Soundwave? Tendremos tres ciclos completos de descanso después de entregar el cargamento de energon. ¡Tres ciclos libres, TC!

-Aún así, no deberías tomar las cosas tan a la ligera, Warp. Es el cargamento más grande de energon que ha sido enviado a Cybertron en años.

Skywarp sonrió y miró hacia el techo, colocando los brazos bajo su cabeza a manera de almohada.

-Sí… y nos fue asignado a nosotros,- dijo, como hablando consigo mismo.

Thundercracker giró su silla y miró a su compañero de vuelo.

–Órdenes directas de Megatron. Parece estar bastante complacido con nosotros últimamente.

-Lógico, TC. Hemos tenido un éxito de setenta y tres por ciento en las últimas misiones de recolección de energía. ¡Eso, y el hecho de que nosotros dos solos casi derribamos a esos sucios Aerialbots! Malditos pedazos de chatarra… ¿cómo se atreven a llamarse a sí mismos voladores?

Thundercracker asintió lentamente con la cabeza. Envidiaba secretamente la permanente alegría que siempre invadía a Skywarp. Sin importar las circunstancias, el jet negro y púrpura siempre tenía una actitud relajada. Nada parecía preocuparlo nunca.

-Sólo dos ciclos más, y estaremos fuera de este agujero,- continuó Skywarp. Sus ópticos se entrecerraron con deleite mientras una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus componentes faciales.

A Thundercracker le hubiera gustado compartir su entusiasmo.

* * *

Vivir a dieciocho mil pies bajo el agua tenía sus ventajas. Prácticamente no había probabilidad de encuentros con criaturas humanas, y cualquier intento de intrusión Autobot podía ser detectado fácilmente a millas de distancia. Además, estar en las profundidades del mar mantenía el molesto espectro de sonidos terrestres alejado y, aunque había una gran cantidad de fauna marina viviendo alrededor de la base Decepticon, la tranquilidad del fondo del Océano Atlántico nunca era perturbada.

Sin embargo, para un Transformer volador, especialmente para un Seeker, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Pero esa noche no era la necesidad de volar lo que mantenía despierto a Thundercracker. Era un pensamiento, un solo y repetitivo pensamiento, lo que había evitado que cayera en estado de recarga y lo había mantenido dando vueltas sin encontrar una posición física que le fuera tolerable.

Después de renunciar definitivamente a la posibilidad de descanso, el Seeker activó mentalmente las luces de su cuartel personal al quince por ciento de intensidad. Suaves sombras se dibujaron en su cuerpo azul y gris.

Skywarp tenía razón. Por algún motivo, a Thundercracker le desagradaban las luces altas. Siempre se había sentido cómodo en la oscuridad.

El Decepticon se frotó la cara con las manos y se puso de pie. Como todo Seeker, era claustrofóbico, y pasar largos lapsos de tiempo en un espacio reducido era una tortura intolerable. Pero esa noche, su creciente sentimiento de asfixia tenía muy poco que ver con su odio a los espacios cerrados.

Por instinto, sin razonarlo siquiera, abrió la puerta de su cuartel y dirigió sus pasos hacia la torre de lanzamiento de la base Decepticon.

Su necesidad por el cielo se había vuelto apremiante.

* * *

Después de volar toda la noche, Thundercracker regresó a la base Némesis poco después del alba, un par de horas antes de que iniciara su turno, el último antes de partir a Cybertron al día siguiente.

Sus pasos decididos se dirigieron hacia un gran corredor al costado del Centro de Mando que llevaba ante una gran puerta doble que permanecía siempre cerrada. Pero Thundercracker sabía que, pese a la temprana hora del ciclo que apenas empezaba, el interior del lugar fluía de actividad.

Titubeó un momento ante la puerta antes de decidirse a oprimir un botón rojo que estaba afuera.

Esperó por bastantes segundos. Tuvo que oprimir el botón tres veces más antes de que la puerta se abriera y fuera recibido por el malhumorado rostro de Bonecrusher.

-Ah… eres tú, Thundercracker. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el Constructicon.

-Necesito hablar con Hook,- respondió el Seeker con cierta incomodidad.

Bonecrusher miró a Thundercracker por algunos instantes en silencio y luego dio media vuelta y se internó en el enorme taller de los Constructicons. El Seeker lo siguió sintiendo como su incomodidad crecía a cada paso que daba.

Pasaron por una gran mesa en la que Scrapper, Long Haul y Mixmaster trabajaban en alguna clase de extraño artefacto. Al pasar el jet, los tres pares de sensores ópticos poco amigables se posaron en él. Si había algo que los Constructicons detestaban era ser molestados cuando estaban trabajando.

-Estamos ocupados, Thundercracker,- gruñó Scrapper.

-Ocupados, muy ocupados,- repitió Mixmaster.

-Sólo tomará un momento,- respondió el Seeker incómodo, evitando los duros ópticos de Scrapper.

Bonecrusher se detuvo al lado de Long Haul y empezó a analizar en un monitor unos planos llenos de marcas rojas. Señaló una puerta al fondo del taller y no se ocupó más de la presencia de su incómodo visitante.

El Seeker se dirigió directamente hacia ahí. El sensor de movimiento de la puerta se activó al percibir su proximidad y se abrió, mostrando la conocida imagen de Hook, que estaba inclinado sobre un enorme motor.

El Constructicon no levantó la mirada ni dio ninguna señal de reconocer la presencia de su compañero de armas. Su atención estaba fija en el motor. Ajustó un par de circuitos y los probó tres veces antes de hablar finalmente.

-¿_Qué_, Thundercracker?- preguntó, sus ópticos fijos en los circuitos que acababa de ajustar.

-Necesito un favor,- replicó el Seeker.

La mano derecha de Hook se detuvo en el momento justo de iniciar un nuevo ajuste. Su visor óptico se arqueó con incredulidad.

-¿_Un favor_?

Thundercracker asintió.

–Un disfraz de neutral… para mañana,- dijo, lo más casualmente que pudo.

La atención de Hook había sido captada. El Constructicon se cruzó de brazos y golpeó suavemente la herramienta que llevaba en la mano contra su antebrazo.

Thundercracker bajó la cabeza. -Sé que es muy repentino pero…

-Estamos muy ocupados aquí. Además, creo que no necesito aclarar que no me especializo en favores personales,- dijo Hook, retornando su atención al motor.

La incomodidad de Thundercracker creció. Miró, como buscando un refugio, el motor que Hook estaba reparando. Como siempre, el trabajo del perfeccionista Constructicon era impecable.

-Si eso era todo lo que querías, Thundercracker…

-_Realmente_ necesito esto, Hook.

El Constructicon regresó a su trabajo. -¿Por qué no vas con Swindle? Tal vez él pueda ayudarte.

-Necesito un disfraz completo, no el montón de chatarra que Swindle me podría conseguirme. Algo que me permita pasar… desapercibido.

Hook miró a Thundercracker nuevamente. En su boca comenzó a formarse una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Desapercibido, eh? Alguna incursión en territorio enemigo durante tu estancia en Cybertron, tal vez?

El Seeker contrajo sus ópticos. No quería dar demasiada información al Constructicon a pesar de que era el único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento.

-Algo así,- murmuró sombríamente.

Una vez más, Hook golpeó suavemente la herramienta que llevaba en la mano contra una parte de su cuerpo, esta vez su pierna.

-Regresa después del último turno. Tu petición estará lista,- dijo, regresando la totalidad de su atención al motor que estaba frente a él.

* * *

Skywarp y Thundercracker salieron del módulo del puente espacial en Cybertron. Skywarp lo hizo efusivamente, mirando el sombrío Centro de Mando de la base Decepticon en Polyhex como si fuera un paraíso.

-¡De vuelta en Cybertron, TC!- dijo alegremente dándole un fuerte codazo a Thundercracker en el pecho. -Tres ciclos completos después de que el cargamento de energon esté asegurado! No voy a estar sobrio ni un solo astro segundo, te lo aseguro!

Shockwave los miró con frialdad desde su eterno puesto de vigilancia al frente de la enorme computadora del Centro de Mando.

-El traslado del cargamento ha sido exitoso, Shockwave. Ningún cubo de energon fue dañado durante el viaje,- informó Thundercracker.

El enorme robot púrpura asintió en silencio y tecleó una larga secuencia de números en la consola de la gran computadora del Centro de Mando. Al instante, un pequeño ejército de drones idénticos comenzó a sacar los contraídos cubos de energon del módulo del puente espacial.

-Por órdenes de Lord Megatron, les han sido concedidos tres ciclos de descanso. Les será estipulada su hora de regreso en cuanto los drones terminen de transportar el energon. Asegúrense de estar a tiempo en el módulo del puente espacial a la hora exacta para su regreso a la Tierra,- informó Shockwave con su característica falta de entusiasmo, sin dejar de teclear enormes cifras en la computadora.

-Lo haremos, Un Ojo, lo haremos…- dijo Skywarp agitando una mano mientras que con el otro brazo jalaba a Thundercracker hacia afuera del Centro de Mando.

* * *

Algunos minutos después, la fresca brisa de la noche eterna de Cybertron recibió a los dos Seekers Decepticons.

-De esto se trata, TC! De vuelta al viejo Cybertron! Ya estaba harto de ese montón de basura orgánica que es la Tierra,- dijo Skywarp, su alegría reflejada claramente en su gran sonrisa.

Thundercracker miró los altos edificios que lo rodeaban. A pesar de la guerra, esa parte de la ciudad de Polyhex permanecía imponente. Se sorprendió de no sentir al menos un poco de la misma alegría de su compañero de vuelo. Después de todo, no había estado en su planeta natal en más de cuatro millones de años.

Skywarp se frotó las manos con placer anticipado mientras su ingenua sonrisa se tornaba en una mueca maliciosa.

–Sabes cuál es nuestro destino, no TC? La noche es joven!

-Primus, Warp. ¿Acabamos de llegar y ya piensas en embriagarte?

Skywarp se carcajeó. –En realidad estaba pensando en chicas. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, no sería mala idea empezar con un poco del mejor energon de alto grado. Vamos, no desperdiciemos tiempo aquí.

Thundercracker no se movió. -Te alcanzaré después. Hay algo que tengo que hacer antes.

Skywarp se detuvo, su entusiasmo transformado abruptamente en extrañeza. Muy pocas veces Thundercracker había utilizado _ese_ tono de voz. El Seeker negro miró a su amigo profundamente, su curiosidad despertada. Sin embargo, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si Thundercracker no daba detalles de sus actividades, era porque no deseaba ser interrogado al respecto.

-Eh… TC… ¿Estarás bien? Quiero decir…

-Si te necesito te llamaré, Warp.

La juvenil alegría de Skywarp regresó como si nunca se hubiera ido. –Será mejor que lo hagas, porque somos…

Thundercracker arqueó sus ópticos con impaciencia.

-¡Vamos, TC, dilo! Somos…

Thundercracker cedió. -Mejores amigos…- murmuró avergonzado.

-¡Cierto, hermano!- exclamó fogoso Skywarp dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a su compañero que más bien pareció una señal de violencia que de amistad.

Sí, definitivamente a Thundercracker le hubiera gustado compartir el entusiasmo de Skywarp.

_Continuará.._

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, eso es todo por el primer capítulo__. Publicaré el siguiente en uno o dos días. Las reseñas son bienvenidas._


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: En el vasto universo de los Transformers, existen multitudes de campos vírgenes listos para que los fans dejen volar su imaginación y se adentren en todo tipo de interpretaciones e introspecciones. Las guerras no sólo hacen un daño terrible en las mentes de los soldados que tienen la irónica suerte de sobrevivir, sino que también destruyen a sus familias. Ésta es una de esas historias._

_Muchas gracias a Arken Elf y Dantasia por sus reseñas, son de las mejores que he recibido en este sitio. Mil gracias :o) Por alguna razón el sitio no me está respetando los signos de admiración e interrogación, así que habrá errores de puntuación que no puedo corregir. Traten de ignorarlos como hice yo después de mi primer ataque de enojo :oP_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Serpientes.

Muy pocos habitantes de Cybertron tenían algún conocimiento de esas criaturas del planeta Tierra que se arrastraban por el suelo, castigadas eternamente por el pecado imperdonable de una de las suyas, que se atrevió a ser la proveedora del fruto prohibido de la sabiduría.

Pero si cualquiera que poseyera nociones de biología o mitología terrestres hubiera dado un vistazo aéreo a la superficie de cierta zona marginal de la ciudad de Iacon, bien podría haberla comparado con un nido de serpientes.

En algún lugar perdido dentro de la ciudad, muy lejos de la gloriosa resistencia de la armada Autobot, existía una tierra de nadie. Oscuras y descuidadas calles se cruzaban entre sí sin ningún sentido de dirección o logística. Algunas habían sido construidas para satisfacer necesidades inmediatas mientras que la mayoría parecía ser producto del capricho de alguna mente retorcida. Esas calles olvidadas se habían convertido en refugio de Empties, mecanoides sin alianza que pasaban sus vidas sin más propósito que adquirir el energon que les permitiera sobrevivir un ciclo más.

Uno de esos exiliados, un deforme Transformer color marrón, caminaba silenciosamente por esas calles, su mirada clavada en el suelo que pisaba, aparentemente ignorante de los otros tantos malvivientes con los que se cruzaba, todos demasiado ocupados en su propia supervivencia como para reconocer la presencia de otros.

El lugar había cambiado en los últimos nueve millones de años. La guerra y la desesperanza habían hecho estragos que superaban cualquier daño hecho por el tiempo. La que alguna vez había sido una de las zonas urbanas más seguras y confortables de Iacon, ahora era refugio de Empties, Transformers caídos en desgracia y uno que otro Autobot pacifista que se había dado a la inútil tarea de rescatar el área.

Thundercracker caminaba cojeando, arrastrando un poco la pierna derecha a cada paso y tratando de evitar cualquier clase de contacto visual con los mecanoides con los que se cruzaba eventualmente. A pesar de que el disfraz que Hook le había construido era bastante convincente, estaba seguro de que su alta estatura y el bulto que formaban sus alas escondidas tras la burda armadura que lo cubría hacían que miradas suspicaces se posaran en él. Sin embargo, era precisamente ese aspecto amenazador lo que evitaba que fuera atacado por merodeadores, siempre en búsqueda de víctimas fáciles.

Sabía que en esa zona no había cámaras de seguridad. El Concejo Autobot estaba demasiado ocupado combatiendo a los Decepticons como para ocuparse por el hábitat de un montón de parias. Pero, a pesar de eso, el Seeker no podía evitar sentir esa permanente mirada clavada en su espalda. El peligro de ser emboscado era algo de lo que ningún guerrero podía olvidarse jamás. Era una de las enseñanzas que dejaban millones de años de guerra.

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo no venía de esos miedos, ni del inhóspito lugar, ni del hecho de estar adentrándose en territorio enemigo. En realidad los peligros que lo circundaban lo tenían sin cuidado. Su mente estaba absorta en algo más, en _alguien_ más.

Llegó, siempre acordándose de arrastrar la pierna derecha en su fingida cojera, a una calle apenas iluminada por una solitaria lámpara que estaba en la punta de una derruida torre de transmisión, demasiado elevada como para ser alcanzada por merodeadores, la gran mayoría incapaces de volar.

Thundercracker se encorvó, bastante incómodo bajo el disfraz que lo mantenía relativamente a salvo, y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la calle, manteniéndose muy cerca de las paredes y ocultándose entre sus sombras.

Llegó a su destino. Una unidad habitacional en la que apenas se vislumbraban restos de alguna muy antigua gloria. Las paredes estaban descuidadas, oxidadas en algunas partes. Había algunas marcas de disparos, causados seguramente por antiguos combates en la diaria lucha de los Cybertronianos marginales por la supervivencia.

Thundercracker se quedó inmóvil ante la puerta, protegido por la oscuridad. Por un momento se arrepintió de su presencia ahí y pensó seriamente en regresar, borrar sus pasos y olvidarse para siempre de la existencia de esa casa y de quien estaba adentro.

Pero eso era imposible. Había estado escapando de su pasado por casi nueve millones de años y sabía por experiencia que olvidar no era una opción.

Su mano, entorpecida bajo la gruesa armadura que lo mantenía en el anonimato, oprimió el interruptor rojizo que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Pasaron varios segundos. No hubo respuesta. Thundercracker volvió a oprimir el botón una y otra vez durante los largos minutos que permaneció parado ante esa puerta cerrada.

En algún momento perdió noción del tiempo. Todo lo que existía en su universo eran él y ese botón que anunciaba su presencia. Seguiría oprimiéndolo infinitamente, sin importar que la respuesta que esperaba nunca llegara. De repente, su paciencia era infinita.

Finalmente, unos minutos después, una débil luz se encendió por encima de él y lo iluminó, al tiempo que un sensor se activaba atrás la puerta y escaneaba al visitante.

-_Largo._

Thundercracker sintió cómo cada uno de sus circuitos temblaba al sonido de esa voz muerta que emitió el interfono que estaba sobre el botón rojo. Por un momento, sintió cómo le fallaron las piernas y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared para mantenerse de pie.

La voz no dijo nada más, pero el zumbido intermitente del interfono le indicó al Seeker que éste seguía encendido, que el dueño de la voz seguía ahí.

Thundercracker entrecerró los ópticos por adentro de su disfraz, incapaz de emitir palabras. Abruptamente, su pecho se sacudió en consternación al tiempo que su chispa vital se saturaba con la mezcla de emociones más fuerte y dolorosa de toda su existencia.

-Soy yo… Steelcrank,- murmuró hacia el interfono en un susurro cuando encontró la fuerza suficiente para hablar. Su voz sonó extranjera al decir el nombre que no había escuchado en casi nueve millones de años, el nombre original que le había sido dado hacía ya tanto tiempo. _Su_ nombre.

El zumbido del interfono se detuvo. Pasaron los segundos, interminables y dolorosos. Thundercracker se quedó ante la puerta, la cabeza inclinada, su chispa vital hecha un desastre, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Finalmente, la puerta se deslizó hacia un lado con un estridente sonido y se detuvo antes de abrirse por completo.

Thundercracker levantó su tembloroso brazo y terminó de abrirla. Antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad que lo esperaba, titubeó de nuevo. Los recuerdos llegaron como fuertes y dolorosos golpes. Pero sabía que escapar no era una opción… no esta vez.

* * *

Un par de ópticos azules miraron al voluminoso mecanoide de color marrón que entró por la puerta. Cranker reconoció al recién llegado pese a la deforme armadura que cubría sus verdaderos rasgos. Su chispa vital pudo sentirlo, pese a que no lo había visto en casi nueve millones de años.

Después de que la puerta se cerrara lentamente atrás de él, el bizarro visitante hizo un movimiento brusco y la armadura que llevaba cayó a sus pies, revelando la alta y delgada figura de Thundercracker.

Pese a la oscuridad casi total, ambos Transformers reconocieron sus respectivas presencias. Ninguno de ellos habló. Se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro, sus ópticos ajustándose a la falta de luz. Era la primera vez que se veían en incontables milenios. No había necesidad de fingir.

-Steelcrank,- dijo seriamente el deteriorado mecanoide.

-Padre,- respondió Thundercracker, su gruesa voz plana y carente de sentimiento alguno. Su chispa vital volvió a estremecerse al escuchar su antiguo nombre en esa voz que no había escuchado en tanto tiempo.

Pese a la oscuridad, el Seeker pudo distinguir la mueca de repugnancia en el rostro de su creador.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Cranker sin rodeos. Entre ellos cualquier protocolo familiar era imposible.

Thundercracker permaneció en silencio y bajó la cabeza, mirando incómodo al suelo.

El mecanoide verde grisáceo esperó inútilmente por una respuesta y luego desapareció por una puerta que estaba a su lado. Thundercracker lo siguió.

Llegaron a una habitación que estaba a medio iluminar. Cranker caminó hasta un dispositivo fijado en la pared y llenó hasta la mitad un cubo de energon. Lo miró con desprecio y lo arrojó hacia el Seeker, que lo atrapó sin ninguna dificultad, sus reflejos mucho más rápidos que su reservada actitud.

Thundercracker miró a su alrededor, sus ópticos ansiosos devorando cada recuerdo que impregnaba el lugar.

-¿Es el mismo dispensador de energon que rompí cuando era un recién creado?- preguntó, tratando de suavizar su voz.

-El mismo. ¿A qué has venido?- fue la brusca respuesta de Cranker.

El Seeker azul miró con nerviosismo el fondo del cubo de energon que sostenía distraídamente en la mano.

–Estoy de permiso y…

-No eres bienvenido aquí,- lo interrumpió secamente Cranker.

Un pequeño movimiento en el cubo de energon que creó pequeñas ondas rosadas fue la única señal del súbito temblor en la mano de Thundercracker.

-Pensé que…

-¿Qué, Steelcrank?- continuó Cranker, su voz creciendo en agresividad. -Creíste que el paso del tiempo podía borrar tus vergonzosas acciones? Termina ese energon y lárgate de aquí!

Thundercracker bajó la cabeza nuevamente, incapaz de mirar de frente al mecanoide frente a él.

–Padre…- suplicó.

-No me llames así! No te atrevas a llamarme así otra vez, entendiste?!- gritó Cranker perdiendo la paciencia abruptamente.

Un silencio frío y cortante reinó por incontables segundos. Nada más que el intermitente zumbido de las luces podía escucharse.

Sin atreverse a alzar la cabeza, Thundercracker encontró en algún lado la fuerza para continuar hablando.

-He cambiado,- dijo en un susurro.

-_Cambiado? _En el nombre de Primus… de qué estás hablando, chico? Veo que sigues llevando esas malditas insignias en tu cuerpo! Sigues siendo un sucio Decepticon! Dónde está el cambio?

Thundercracker apretó los puños con rabia impotente al tiempo que se maldecía por su presencia ahí. Había creído que tenía tantas cosas que decirle a su creador, que tal vez todos los años de separación podían haber suavizado las viejas heridas. Pero el mecanoide que estaba parado ante él no era más que puro rechazo e intolerancia. No quedaba nada del Cranker que él recordaba.

-Escuché que te convertiste finalmente en miembro de la élite aérea de Megatron. Qué honor para tu creador! Dime una cosa, sabe tu eminente líder que fuiste creado por un Autobot? Qué honor debe ser para ti!

Thundercracker esbozó una mueca. Quería salir de ahí, pero a la vez sabía que no podía hacerlo. Su pasado, sus raíces, sus memorias más queridas, todo lo que lo ligaba al inicio de su vida estaba ahí, entre esas paredes, entre esos brazos.

-A cuántos Autobots has matado, Steelcrank? Cuál es tu glorioso récord? Te enorgullecerías de tu fama por aquí! Oh sí, no me mires así… En Iacon, el nombre de Thundercracker es infamemente notable.

-Basta,- dijo el Seeker, su voz tranquila pero firme.

-O qué, basura Decepticon? Vas a matarme, justo como lo has hecho con tantos de tu propia especie?

Thundercracker colocó el cubo de energon sobre una mesa con tanta fuerza que casi lo rompió.

–¡No vine aquí a escuchar insultos!

El rostro de Cranker estaba lleno de odio. -Entonces por qué estás aquí? Esperabas un abrazo del amoroso creador a su pródiga creación?- El viejo mecanoide se carcajeó histéricamente. -Ven aquí y pon tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, _hijo! _Quién sabe? Tal vez no apuñalarás mi espalda esta vez.

El rostro de Thundercracker estaba serio. Sus ópticos miraban con impotencia sus manos empuñadas.

-Veo que estás completamente cerrado al perdón. Fue un gran error venir aquí,- dijo en voz baja como si hablara consigo mismo.

-Vaya, finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo! Lárgate, lárgate ahora mismo! Mi creación Steelcrank murió hace mucho tiempo! Tú no eres más que un asesino, un traidor a tu propia raza, un mercenario! Estás tan avergonzado de tus verdaderos orígenes que ni siquiera pudiste tolerar el nombre con el que fuiste creado! Vete de aquí y no regreses nunca, maldita escoria Decepticon…!

Cranker no pudo terminar. Su cuerpo se convulsionó horriblemente y cayó bruscamente hacia adelante. Con un rápido e instintivo movimiento, Thundercracker saltó hacia él y lo sujetó en sus brazos, evitando que cayera al suelo. El Seeker esperaba un instantáneo rechazo pero éste no sucedió. El Transformer en sus brazos tenía los ópticos apagados y no se movía.

Algo que alguna vez había sido rojo y brillante fue iluminado débilmente por la escasa luz que emanaba de una lámpara en el techo. Era una antigua insignia Autobot, que acarició el pecho de Thundercracker mientras éste atrajo más a su creador hacia su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el desesperado abrazo que con tanta angustia había venido a buscar.

_Continuará._

* * *

_N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como ya tengo la mayoría de esta historia escrita, voy a estar actualizando con mucha frecuencia :oP Todo tipo de retroalimentación es bienvenida._


	3. Chapter 3

_N/A: A partir de este capítulo, incluiré algunos flashbacks. No voy a señalarlos como tales ni a escribirlos en itálicas porque este tipo de letra es muy molesto para leer. Simplemente los incluiré sin anunciarlos ya que en realidad cuando aparezcan será bastante claro que se trata de flashbacks. De todas formas, cualquier confusión por favor háganmela saber._

_Nuevamente me disculpo si hay problemas con los signos de puntuación. El sitio no me respeta los signos de admiración e interrogación, y muchas veces tampoco los espacios. ¡Slag!_

_Oh, había olvidado aclarar que los Transformers pertenecen a Hasbro y Takara, entre otros. Esto es una fan ficción escrita sin ningún afán de lucro, únicamente ciento por ciento de amor por estos personajes. Dicho lo anterior, procedamos…_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Cranker aceleró el paso, tratando de alcanzar al relámpago azul que le llevaba tanta ventaja. Un fuerte sonido en el cuarto de reabastecimiento lo hizo apresurarse mucho más.

Cuando finalmente llegó al umbral de la puerta, se encontró con un pequeño desastre doméstico. El recientemente adquirido dispensador de energon había sido arrancado de la pared y se había convertido en un casco demasiado grande para la cabeza del pequeño mecanoide azul y gris que estaba tirado en el suelo, en una posición bastante cómica, tuvo que admitir el Autobot.

- Steelcrank…- dijo Cranker con voz afectuosa mientras sorteaba con dificultad el gran charco de energon que salía del dispensador roto. -Qué te dije sobre correr como si estuvieras sobrecargado? Sabes lo que va a costar reparar ese dispensador?

El recién creado Transformer escondió aún más su rostro bajo el aparato y se acurrucó contra la pared. Extendió un brazo tembloroso y buscó a ciegas la gran mano que sabía que su creador estaba ofreciéndole.

Cranker sonrió y sacudió la cabeza ante ese gesto de confianza total, mientras alcanzaba los dedos de su creación. Tenía muy pocos ciclos de haber entrado en línea y ya era un profesional en el arte de meterse en problemas.

-Estaba tratando de volar,- murmuró Steelcrank avergonzado, tratando de sobreponerse a su lastimada dignidad. Su voz sonó un tanto desafinada y plana, como la de cualquier Cybertroniano recién creado que acababa de empezar su búsqueda por su propio tono vocal.

-Eres un Transformer de tierra, Steelcrank. No puedes volar.

El pequeño robot azul asomó un óptico tras el dispensador que le cubría la cabeza y señaló un afiche eléctrico que estaba adherido a la pared.

–Ellos lo hacen,- dijo señalando al afiche, en el que un trío de flamantes jets de combate volaban por los oscuros cielos Cybertonianos.

-Ellos son Seekers… los voladores de élite del glorioso Ejército de Cybertron.

-Quiero ser uno de ellos,- continuó Steelcrank con la mirada brillante.

Cranker suspiró. –No fuiste creado como un Seeker, hijo. No está en nuestra clase llegar tan alto…

El Autobot adulto se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto vio que el rostro de su creación mostraba las inconfundibles señales de la tristeza. Rápidamente removió el dispensador de energon de la cabeza de Steelcrank y se la acarició con cariñosa brusquedad.

–No te preocupes, pequeño Crank. No necesitas tener alas para volar.

Steelcrank sonrió, su tristeza súbitamente disipada por las palabras de su creador. Para sus jóvenes oídos, carentes de todo conocimiento y experiencia del mundo exterior, todo lo que Cranker decía era la viva imagen de la sabiduría. Esa alta y gruesa figura paterna representaba toda la verdad del universo.

Steelcrank sonrió con toda la capacidad de sus componentes faciales y comenzó a devolver los juguetones puñetazos que Cranker había comenzado a lanzarle.

* * *

Thundercracker colocó la bandeja que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa que estaba al lado de la estructura de recarga y se sentó en una desvencijada silla que había traído del cuarto de reabastecimiento. Había buscado inútilmente por toda la unidad habitacional una fibra limpia y al no encontrarla sacó de su propio subespacio una malla metálica que utilizaba para limpiar sus armas. La introdujo en un recipiente lleno de un líquido azul y la exprimió cuidadosamente, mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido el cuerpo inerte de su creador.

Cranker era uno de los Transformers más antiguos de Cybertron. Al ser un robot, el paso del tiempo no significaba nada para él, pero el calificativo de anciano le sentaba a la perfección. Estaba extremadamente deteriorado; las señales de su dejadez eran más que evidentes.

Los alguna vez hermosos brillos de su pintura estaban ahora opacos y envejecidos. Su antiguo color verde había desaparecido casi por completo, dejando en su lugar un tono grisáceo que apuntaba al descuido. El óxido se había apoderado de casi todas sus articulaciones, especialmente de las de sus brazos y piernas. Su pecho tenía numerosas pequeñas abolladuras que nunca habían sido reparadas, y para alguien que no lo conociera, hubiera sido muy difícil adivinar en qué clase de forma alterna se transformaba.

Una oleada de dolorosa rabia se apoderó de Thundercracker mientras miraba la estropeada fisonomía que estaba ante sus ópticos. El Seeker dudó que su creador fuera todavía capaz de transformarse. Era obvio que hacía mucho que había perdido la juventud eterna que todo Cybertroniano poseía, si tenía la fortuna de sobrevivir a la guerra.

Thundercracker abrió el compartimiento frontal de su creador sólo para quedar horrorizado ante la visión de un estremecedor desastre. La mayoría de los circuitos internos de Cranker no estaban funcionando, inutilizados ya por el óxido y por la evidencia absoluta de que nunca habían sido reemplazados. El energon y el lubricante fluían trabajosamente entre la maraña de cables y condensadores de flujo que se revolvían sin ningún orden en torno al compartimiento que encerraba la chispa vital del mecanoide.

Sin intentar suavizar su mueca de indignación, el Decepticon empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente las manchas de energon plastificado que estaban adheridas a casi cada componente de Cranker que todavía estaba funcionando. A la vez, iba reconectando algunos circuitos básicos y extrayendo otros que estaban completamente disfuncionales.

Thundercracker no era médico, pero poseía los suficientes conocimientos básicos en anatomía mecánica como para ser capaz de efectuar reparaciones de cierto grado de complejidad. Como todo Decepticon, había recibido un estricto entrenamiento en reparaciones. En tiempos de guerra, un soldado _tenía_ que ser capaz de repararse a sí mismo. Acudir con el personal médico era un desagradable lujo reservado únicamente para los muy malheridos o los altos mandos.

Largos minutos pasaron mientras Thundercracker trabajaba cuidadosamente en su creador. Únicamente el suave ronroneo del viejo sistema eléctrico de la casa podía escucharse. El Seeker agradeció el silencio.

* * *

Cranker volvió lentamente al mundo de la consciencia. Antes de que las tinieblas se disiparan, lo primero que sintió fue algo vagamente familiar, algo que no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo… _el toque amable de una mano fuerte pero amorosa._

Los ópticos del viejo Transformer se activaron e hicieron foco en la figura que estaba sentada junto a él. Cranker se movió débilmente, captando la atención de su improvisado reparador.

-No me toques,- gruñó débilmente el Autobot, su voz temblorosa de odio y debilidad a la vez. Levantó uno de sus brazos y trató de alejar a Thundercracker.

El Seeker interceptó con facilidad el gesto hostil de su creador y evitó que fuera más lejos. Cranker se estremeció al sentir el contacto de esos dedos alrededor de su muñeca.

-Es una vergüenza,- dijo Thundercracker molesto, ignorando las palabras de su creador. -Cómo es que has permitido este descuido? La mayoría de tus sistemas debieron ser reemplazados hace milenios! Es un milagro que sigas funcionando.

El rostro de Cranker se deformó con desprecio mientras se sacudía con brusquedad la mano de su creación.

–No es de tu incumbencia. Es mi estructura física y hago con ella lo que quiero,- espetó.

Thundercracker no se impresionó por la necia explicación. -Por lo que puedo ver, simplemente no has hecho absolutamente nada.

-Cállate y lárgate de aquí. Déjame solo o llamaré a la Guardia Civil de Iacon. ¿Sabías que tu cabeza tiene un alto precio?

Thundercracker continuó reparando lo que pudo, no dando ninguna señal de haber escuchado las ácidas palabras de Cranker. Todo intento del Autobot por rechazar la ayuda fue fácilmente contenido por el mucho más fuerte Decepticon. Eventualmente Cranker dejó de luchar y permaneció inmóvil sobre la estructura de recarga, sus ópticos mirando fríamente al techo.

Finalmente, Thundercracker terminó su sesión de reparaciones de emergencia y colocó las herramientas que había utilizado en la bandeja sobre la mesa.

–He limpiado la periferia de tu procesador central y reconecté los capacitores de flujo. Sin embargo, necesitarás el reemplazo y reconexión del 55.7 por ciento de tus circuitos si quieres funcionar otro millón de años,- informó Thundercracker con voz ronca.

Cranker sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y, con un movimiento muy rápido para su debilitada condición, cerró con brusquedad su compuerta pectoral.

-Creo haberte dicho que te fueras,- dijo con frialdad, sus ópticos todavía fijos en el techo.

Thundercracker se cruzó de brazos y recargó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

–No estás en condiciones de quedarte solo.

Cranker bufó con desdén al sentir una profunda repugnancia por ese intento de compasión. -He tenido ataques como éste por años y nunca me han causado ningún problema mayor. _¡Vete!_

-Si no quieres que un médico te atienda, yo puedo reemplazar tus circuitos internos y…

-Demonios, chico! Hay algún problema con tus audios? Tu ayuda no es requerida, mucho menos apreciada! Vete de aquí!- explotó Cranker, sus ópticos llenos de rabia.

Thundercracker recargó los codos sobre sus rodillas y miró distraídamente la malla metálica con la que había limpiado el descuidado interior de su creador.

-No vas a escucharme, verdad?- dijo con un tono de derrota.

-Claro que no! Nunca debí abrir esa puerta! Debí dejarte ahí, llamar a la Guardia Civil y contemplar cómo te arrestaban, _Decepticon_.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirar la fibra. -¿Habrías sido capaz?

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo, fuiste tú quien introdujo la traición a esta casa, _hijo_- la voz de Cranker era irónica y venenosa.

Thundercracker sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. Sus labios se curvearon con tristeza. -Ya veo que las segundas oportunidades no están en tu programación,- dijo con pesimismo.

-No con los de _tu clase,_- respondió Cranker imprimiendo a sus palabras una repugnancia absoluta. Sus ópticos se clavaron con odio en las insignias púrpuras que el Seeker llevaba en sus alas.

-¿_Mi clase_?- preguntó Thundercracker apretando los puños y mirando a su creador con creciente enojo. –¡Mi clase es la misma que la tuya! Fui creado directamente de tu chispa vital a través de Vector Sigma…

-Mi clase no es de traidores! Tú no eres más que un asesino… un monstruo!- Cranker replicó con gravedad.

Thundercracker se puso de pie violentamente. Una de sus alas golpeó la mesa, y la bandeja cayó al piso. Herramientas y líquido azul se mezclaron desordenadamente en el suelo a los pies del furioso Decepticon.

-¡No soy un monstruo, soy tu hijo!- gritó, su rostro transformado de súbito en una máscara de rabia.

Cranker retrocedió hacia la pared, su boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y el miedo, incapaz de hablar ante el súbito arranque de su creación. El joven Steelcrank siempre había sido temperamental, pero este alto y poderoso extraño que lo estaba mirando con furiosos ópticos rojos, con esos finos y mortales rifles brillando amenazadoramente sobre sus brazos, era la imagen pura de la maldad.

Pasaron varios segundos de tenso silencio. Finalmente, Thundercracker le dio la espalda a Cranker y se arrodilló, comenzando a recoger las herramientas desperdigadas en el suelo.

Cranker miró con un estremecimiento la ancha y poderosa espalda de su creación, de la que sobresalían esas dos imponentes alas. Quedaba muy poco de ese cuerpo que él mismo había construido hacía tantos milenios.

Era cierto que Steelcrank había cambiado. Se le veía mucho más maduro ahora, muy seguro de sí mismo, un adulto totalmente formado. Haciendo honor al nombre con el que ahora era conocido, su voz era como un trueno, profunda y poderosa; sus movimientos eran fuertes y ágiles; su carácter parecía ser muy serio, muy distinto del inestable joven Transformer que solía ser.

La guerra tenía ese cruel hábito… tomar la personalidad de un mecanoide y transformarla, por medio de sus horrores, en algo feroz y mortífero, forzando a una súbita madurez y destruyendo inminentemente toda inocencia.

Ese rebelde al que Cranker había querido tanto se había convertido en un guerrero, un verdadero soldado.

* * *

Cranker entró a la pequeña habitación y se sentó en la silla que le indicó la Transformer femenina de color rojo. El lugar era reducido, bastante asfixiante. El escritorio y las dos sillas apenas cabían en el centro de la habitación. Sobre el escritorio se apilaban en cierto desorden innumerables tabletas de datos, agrupadas en torno a una pasada de moda consola de computadora. Sólo había una ventana, muy pequeña, que parecía no dar a ningún lado.

-Lamento haberlo hecho venir sin una notificación apropiada, Cranker,- se disculpó ella con un tono de voz bastante monótono.

-No se preocupe, Stigmind. Su mensaje decía que era importante.

Ella suspiró. -Importante, sí… Hace tiempo que quería tener una plática con usted. Steelcrank se está haciendo cada vez más… inestable… y el personal de esta academia, incluyéndome a mí, está preocupado.

Cranker apretó los componentes de sus labios. Había esperado un poco de superficial charla previa, un poco de cordialidad fingida, algo que le diera tiempo para prepararse para lo que venía, lo que él _sabía_ que venía.

-Primero, sus ausencias,- continuó Stigmind mientras abría un expediente en la pantalla de la computadora. –Asiste muy rara vez a la Academia. Sus evaluaciones son muy bajas, precisamente por la cantidad de ausencias acumuladas. ¿Tiene usted alguna idea de dónde pasa las jornadas matutinas?

Cranker negó con la cabeza.

-Y ahora llegamos al verdadero problema… su conducta. He tenido que expulsarlo temporalmente de nuestra institución en siete ocasiones. ¡SIETE! Debo advertirle que la próxima será definitiva. Su comportamiento violento ya no será tolerado.

Los ópticos de Cranker se ensombrecieron con tristeza. No estaba sorprendido, sin embargo. Steelcrank se había involucrado en demasiadas peleas últimamente.

-Nuestros especialistas neurales lo han analizado. No hay ningún mal funcionamiento en sus patrones de razonamiento. Es bastante inteligente, de hecho, el más brillante de su clase. Pero se rehúsa a tener interacciones sociales más allá de las elementales. Además, ha demostrado tener un alto rechazo a los espacios cerrados…- continuó Stigmind.

Cranker permaneció en silencio. Sabía que este día llegaría pero aún no estaba preparado. Debido a su demandante horario de trabajo y a su propia inexperiencia en educar a un recién creado, simplemente no había encontrado la manera más adecuada de controlar a su rebelde creación. Pero tenía tanta fe en él…

-¿Ha pensado en la educación militar?- Stigmind sugirió firmemente, como si hubiera coqueteando con ese pensamiento por algún tiempo ya.

Cranker miró con incredulidad a la mecanoide roja enfrente de él. -Steelcrank fue creado para ser un obrero. Los de nuestra clase no suelen ingresar en ese tipo de academias,- respondió bajando la cabeza.

-No precisamente. Siempre hay notables excepciones y el caso de Steelcrank puede ser una de ellas. Hasta antes de empezar a mostrar un obvio descuido por sus estudios aquí, era el atleta más notable que hemos tenido en los últimos tres millones de años. Eso puede influir bastante en el Ministerio de Defensa.

Cranker frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Educación militar… ¿No era eso lo que Steelcrank siempre había querido, después de todo?

_Continuará._


	4. Chapter 4

_N/A: Como en el capítulo anterior, habrá un par de flashbacks en éste. No están escritos en itálicas ni serán anunciados como tales. Creo que será muy claro que se trata de flashbacks, pero si hay alguna confusión por favor háganmelo saber. Muchas gracias a Arken Elf y Dantasia por sus fabulosas reseñas :o)_

_Los Transformers le pertenecen a Hasbro y Takara. Todo lo que poseo es la historia, Cranker y los personajes silueta que hacen una brevísima aparición._

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Thundercracker acercó el cubo de energon a los labios de Cranker. La respuesta del viejo mecanoide a la auténtica preocupación de su creación fue una expresión de enojo y desprecio.

-Tienes que tomarlo. Tu nivel de energon es alarmantemente bajo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te energizaste decentemente?- dijo el Seeker apelando a toda su paciencia para evitar recurrir a la violencia y forzar a su creador a beber el vital combustible.

-No quiero nada que venga de tu mano,- fue la obstinada respuesta del viejo Autobot.

Thundercracker suspiró y colocó el cubo en la mesa al lado de la estructura de recarga en el que seguía acostado Cranker.

–Está bien. Lo dejaré aquí por si cambias de opinión.

Cranker no se movió. Permaneció con su mirada clavada en el techo. Thundercracker se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la incómoda silla. Permaneció así por varios minutos, sintiendo la marcada tensión en el ambiente.

-Nunca me respondiste… ¿por qué viniste aquí?- preguntó Cranker sin emoción, su rabia disipada de súbito y sus ópticos fijos en el mismo lugar anónimo en el techo.

Thundercracker alzó la cabeza. –Quería verte… saber cómo estabas.

Cranker esbozó una mueca irónica ante la solemne respuesta de su creación. –Es la primera vez que das señales de vida en nueve millones de años. No pensé que me recordaras siquiera.

-No había podido hacerlo antes. Las condiciones de la guerra… no lo permitieron. Además, pasé cuatro millones de años desactivado en el planeta Tierra. Pero yo… yo nunca podría olvidarte, padre.

-¡Deja de llamarme así!- espetó Cranker auténticamente asqueado.

Thundercracker bajó la cabeza. –Eres mi creador y yo tu creación. Nada puede cambiar eso.

-Por desgracia… Maldigo el día en el que empezaste a funcionar.

Thundercracker mantuvo su cabeza inclinada. No podía culpar a Cranker, entendía perfectamente su actitud. Pero eso no ayudaba a disminuir el dolor.

_Maldigo el día en el que empezaste a funcionar._ Las palabras eran demasiado hirientes; cortaron profundas y afiladas.

El silencio regresó, esta vez por horas.

Cranker estaba exhausto. Rendido por la fatiga de su reciente colapso y por la tormenta de emociones que había sacudido su chispa vital debido al inesperado encuentro con su única creación, finalmente apagó sus ópticos y cayó en un profundo estado de recarga.

Thundercracker observó cómo su creador se sumergía en la momentánea bendición de la nada. Se recargó por completo en la silla en la que estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos. Así pasó las siguientes horas, como un guardián fiel protegiendo su más precioso tesoro.

* * *

Steelcrank se detuvo bajo el umbral de la entrada de la única unidad habitacional a la que llamaba hogar.

Cranker lo recibió arrojándole un pequeño cubo de metal, que el robot azul y gris atrapó sin ningún problema.

-Buenos reflejos, pequeño Crank,- exclamó el Autobot adulto sonriendo.

–Hola padre,- replicó Steelcrank, mirando divertido el rompecabezas metálico con el que solía jugar cuando era un recién creado. No recordaba que el juguete fuera tan pequeño.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Ven y dale un abrazo a tu creador.

Steelcrank arrojó a un lado el artefacto metálico y abrazó fuertemente a Cranker, levantándolo del suelo.

-Aaargh… Tranquilo, chico, vas a romperme todas las junturas del pecho,- rió el Autobot verde.

–Lo siento…- murmuró Steelcrank, permitiendo que los pies de su creador regresaran al suelo.

Una sonrisa de admiración se dejó ver en el rostro de Cranker. –Te has puesto muy fuerte, estoy sorprendido.

Steelcrank se encogió de hombros. –Es por el entrenamiento en la Academia... La fuerza física es una prioridad.

-Olvídate de la Academia por un momento y tómate un trago conmigo. ¡Siento como si no te hubiera visto en milenios!- continuó Cranker alegremente.

Steelcrank sonrió con cierta timidez y siguió a su creador al interior de la casa.

Cranker se sentó en una gran estructura de descanso que estaba enfrente del largo monitor que colgaba de una de las paredes. Steelcrank se sentó a su lado.

Una cálida sensación de pertenencia y calidez familiar se apoderó del joven cadete mientras miraba a su alrededor. -Es bueno estar en casa… Extrañaba esto.

Cranker tomó uno de los dos cubos de energon que esperaban en la mesa enfrente de ellos y sonrió con orgullo mirando a su creación, que se había convertido en un alto y guapo joven mecanoide. Se le veía muy fuerte e imponente. Lejanos quedaban ya aquellos días de rebeldía infantil en los que meterse en problemas era su especialidad. La educación militar había sido una buena idea, después de todo.

El Autobot adulto bebió un sorbo de energon y colocó el cubo sobre la mesa. La expresión de su rostro cambió a una mucho más seria.

-Steelcrank, estás en una etapa de tu vida en la que ya no puedes ser considerado un recién creado. Es hora de que tú y yo tengamos cierta conversación.

El joven cadete se irguió sobre su asiento, un poco sorprendido de la repentina seriedad de su creador. Tomó el cubo de energon que le correspondía y fingió centrar su atención en el líquido rosado.

-Tu educación básica terminará pronto y es hora de que definas qué clase de Transformer vas a ser,- continuó solemnemente Cranker.

-Ah, era eso…- respondió Steelcrank mirando fijamente el interior del cubo, sin ninguna intención de beberlo. No estaba acostumbrado al energon de alto grado, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

-Hay puestos disponibles en la fábrica. Con tu preparación, estoy seguro de que podrías entrar fácilmente.

Steelcrank no respondió. Una leve expresión de disgusto apareció en su rostro en cuanto la palabra "fábrica" golpeó sus sensores auditivos. Su mirada permaneció clavada en el cubo de energon que estaba sosteniendo, al que había empezado a agitar ligeramente.

-Los ciclos de aplicación están por empezar. ¿Quieres que presente tu solicitud a la Directiva Principal?- continuó Cranker.

Steelcrank continuó agitando el cubo de energon por algunos segundos y finalmente lo colocó con firmeza sobre la mesa. Levantó la cabeza y miró con enérgicos ópticos a su creador.

-No quiero ser un obrero, padre,- dijo con un tono de voz firme y definitivo.

Una oleada de desconcierto invadió a Cranker. Estaba seguro de que sus sensores auditivos debían haber entendido mal.

El rostro de Steelcrank permaneció serio mientras continuaba hablando. -Quiero continuar mi carrera militar.

-Pero pequeño Crank… ¿qué estás diciendo? Fuiste creado como un robot obrero, no uno guerrero…

El joven mecanoide azul apretó los puños y los miró con el ceño fruncido. De repente no podía encontrar las palabras que habían estado en su mente por tanto tiempo.

–Soy el mejor cadete de mi escuadrón. Mis instructores creen que tengo una muy alta probabilidad de éxito en el ejército. Puedo… puedo incluso llegar a ser un Seeker…

-¡Un Seeker!- repitió Cranker. –¡Convertirse en Seeker es el sueño de cada uno de los millones de guerreros en el ejército! Sólo uno de cada cien mil Transformers se convierte en Seeker… sin mencionar que únicamente los que fueron creados para ser guerreros son considerados para tal posición. Además, no eres un volador…

Steelcrank se puso de pie abruptamente. De repente, ya no podía permanecer sentado.

-¡Puedo ser reconfigurado como volador! Si hago los méritos suficientes, yo…

-¡Deja de soñar, Steelcrank, y enfrenta la realidad! No fuiste creado para ser un guerrero. Tienes un futuro brillante como obrero en la fábrica. ¡No lo desperdicies!

Steelcrank miró sombríamente a su creador. Cuando habló, su voz sonó extranjera.

-No quiero pasar la eternidad como un engrane más en una fábrica, no lo entiendes?! Mi destino es ser un soldado, siempre lo he sabido.

El rostro de Cranker se ensombreció por la tristeza. -¿Un engrane, eh? Como tu creador…

-No dije eso.

-No tenías que decirlo. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que te avergonzabas de mí, pero…

-Padre, no me avergüenzo de ti!- replicó frenéticamente Steelcrank. Escuchando los elevados decibles de su propia voz, se apresuró a forzarse a recuperar la calma. -Es sólo que… es sólo que no quiero vivir una vida que me fue impuesta desde mi creación. En el ejército puedo ascender, puedo llegar a ser alguien del que yo pueda… del que _tú_ puedas estar orgulloso.

-Entiendo. Y si te quedas aquí, te convertirás en alguien como yo.- Había dolor en la voz de Cranker.

-Padre…

Cranker se levantó y le dio la espalda al joven mecanoide. –Es pronto todavía para que decidas. Espero que reconsideres,- dijo seriamente mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el cuarto de reabastecimiento.

Steelcrank suspiró. –Mi decisión está tomada.

Cranker miró sobre su hombro al escuchar el sonido de pasos que se alejaban. Steelcrank se dirigía hacia la puerta de la unidad habitacional.

-P-pero qué haces? A dónde vas?- preguntó el mecanoide verde con incredulidad.

Steelcrank miró la puerta cerrada, sin atreverse a mirar a su creador a los ópticos.

-Debo reportarme al Cuartel General del sector G-75 antes de que termine el ciclo. No puedo quedarme,- dijo quietamente mientras desaparecía en la luz artificial de la calle.

Cranker se quedó parado, atónito. Separación, pérdida… estaba todo ahí, en ese espacio vacío ante la puerta.

* * *

Los viejos ópticos de Cranker volvieron a encenderse e hicieron foco en los espacios vacíos que lo rodeaban, justo como lo había hecho por los últimos nueve millones de años. La silla vacía al lado de su estructura de recarga captó su atención inmediatamente. Una dolorosa mezcla de decepción y alivio se apoderó de él.

Por un momento cuestionó su salud mental y se preguntó si todo había sido un sueño, una hermosa pero cruel reacción de su mente ante la soledad.

Pero la bandeja sobre la mesa, el repentino alivio de sus circuitos internos y sobre todo el recuerdo del toque amable que sólo aquél creado de su propia chispa vital podía darle, lo sacaron de su momentánea confusión entre realidad y fantasía.

Steelcrank, _su_ Steelcrank, había estado ahí.

En los últimos nueve millones de años, no había habido un solo ciclo, ni uno solo, en el que los pensamientos de Cranker no hubieran estado centrados en el hijo que lo había abandonado hacía tanto tiempo, ni un solo ciclo en el que no hubiera deseado que toda la pesadilla no fuera más que eso, un horrible mal sueño.

Pero la soledad y la tristeza se habían encargado de tocar sus dolorosas melodías infinitamente, ocupando todos los espacios vacíos que las circunstancias de la partida de Steelcrank habían dejado.

Y ahora, viejas heridas habían vuelto a sangrar dolorosamente, heridas que nunca habían cerrado. Esta vez, Steelcrank se había marchado definitivamente para regresar a su deshonrosa vida, para continuar su vergonzoso rol de enemigo de su propia raza.

Pero todavía no acababa Cranker de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando el sonido inconfundible del descuidado mecanismo de la puerta principal que se abría y se cerraba lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_Alegría, furia_… nuevamente los sentimientos chocaron.

* * *

Por algunos minutos, todo lo que pudo escucharse en la unidad habitacional de Cranker fue una muy común sinfonía de sonidos metálicos, la misma que produciría la rutina doméstica de cualquier hogar Cybertroniano, especialmente antes de la guerra.

Finalmente, Thundercracker apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la habitación. Llevaba en sus manos un cubo lleno del energon más rosado que Cranker había visto en milenios.

El Seeker sonrió al ver a su creador despierto.

–Te ves mejor este ciclo,- dijo.

Cranker frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde estabas?

-Salí un momento… a conseguir energon y otras cosas que obviamente necesitas.

Cranker no ocultó su cólera. –¡No te corresponde decidir lo que necesito! Además, no quiero _nada_ que provenga de ti, mucho menos si lo robaste.

El rostro de Thundercracker se endureció. -Robar? Yo no robé nada!- exclamó ofendido por la degradante acusación.

El viejo robot hizo una mueca de desprecio. –¿Estás diciendo que de hecho pagaste por algo? No es el estilo de los de _tu clase_,- espetó fríamente.

–Hay muchas cosas que no conoces sobre los de _mi clase_,- replicó Thundercracker con la misma frialdad mientras colocaba el cubo de energon sobre la mesa en la que aún estaban las herramientas que había utilizado para reparar el deteriorado interior de su creador.

Cranker dio una mirada furtiva al color del energon, cuya pureza anunciaba su alta calidad. -¿Energon de primera clase, eh? Y no lo robaste, dices… Ya veo que paga bien ser un mercenario de alto rango de Megatron.

Thundercracker se sentó en la silla y mantuvo su distancia, tratando de ignorar las palabras de su creador que se empeñaban en desgarrar los pocos vínculos que quedaban en su deteriorada unidad familiar. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y fijó sus ópticos rojos en una grieta que estaba en una de las paredes.

Finalmente, dando una momentánea tregua a sus prejuicios y a su hostilidad, Cranker tomó el cubo de energon. Titubeante, el viejo Autobot cedió ante los desesperados efectos de la inanición y dejó de lado su orgullo.

El Decepticon esperó hasta que su creador vaciara el cubo antes de hablar otra vez.

-Compré un sistema completo de circuitos de reemplazo para tu compartimiento pectoral en caso de que cambies de opinión sobre las actualizaciones que necesitas…- dijo con cautela.

-No cambiaré de opinión,- fue la ruda respuesta de su creador.

Thundercracker negó suavemente con la cabeza. -La terquedad siempre ha sido parte de nuestro vínculo, verdad padre?- dijo suavemente, un gran logro para su poderosa y grave voz.

Cranker colocó violentamente el cubo vacío sobre la mesa.

–¡Te dije claramente que no me llamaras así!

-¿Cómo debo dirigirme a ti, entonces?- preguntó el Seeker, tratando de ignorar el dolor en su chispa vital.

Cranker no respondió y refugió su mirada en el cubo transparente, tratando de perderse en sus vórtices.

-Por cierto… ¿cómo pudiste salir en plena jornada matutina sin que te reconocieran? Este puede ser un nido de mal vivientes pero sigue siendo Iacon… no es seguro para los de tu clase,- dijo el viejo mecanoide, la rudeza de su tono de voz disipándose poco a poco.

Un inesperado sentimiento de alivio se esparció por la chispa vital de Thundercracker. Por primera vez desde el reencuentro, su creador no había impregnado la palabra "clase" con ninguna entonación de odio o rencor.

-Me disfracé,- respondió quedamente.

Los ópticos de Cranker se arquearon. -Oh, cierto… esa burda armadura que llevabas encima… Yo no me sentiría seguro si fuera tú. Esta es una zona peligrosa.

-Sé que no es común ver Decepticons por aquí, pero me las arreglé para no despertar sospechas.

_Decepticons_. Cranker frunció el ceño, asqueado por escuchar la palabra saliendo de los vocalizadores de su creación. Había cosas a las que definitivamente nunca podría acostumbrarse, y escuchar la palabra maldita viniendo del que alguna vez había sido el orgullo y la alegría de su existencia era una de ellas.

* * *

Steelcrank descansó su rifle láser sobre su pierna y se recargó en la enorme pared metálica atrás de él.

El último turno del ciclo era tranquilo, como siempre. El Cuartel General del Ejército Cybertroniano en Iacon estaba ubicado en uno de los más aburridos sectores del planeta y, como siempre, el joven cadete pasaba sus solitarios turnos de vigilancia mirando con envidia las estrellas por encima de él. Alcanzar los cielos se había convertido en una obsesión.

El sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente, Steelcrank aferró su rifle y asumió su postura de alerta.

-Saludos, chico- dijo una voz madura y profunda.

-Señor,- respondió respetuosamente Steelcrank al tiempo que alzaba el brazo derecho y lo chocaba contra su pecho, saludo característico que el protocolo militar de Cybertron exigía hacia cualquier oficial superior.

El alto mecanoide rojo se recargó de espaldas en la pared, dando un vistazo al hermoso cielo Cybertroniano.

-Descansa, soldado. Hemos tenido un ciclo tranquilo, no es así? Como siempre,- dijo.

-Afirmativo, señor. _Como siempre_,- replicó Steelcrank dócilmente, pero incapaz de ocultar por completo su hastío.

El mecanoide rojo sonrió y miró a su joven subordinado. –Parece que lo lamentaras. Desearías un poco de acción, como todos los jóvenes cadetes? Un ataque, tal vez?

Steelcrank se encogió de hombros. -Un ataque? De quién? Eso nunca podría suceder en Cybertron.

-Y bendito sea Primus por eso, y nuestro Supremo Concejo que privilegia la paz.

Steelcrank no dijo nada y volvió a mirar hacia arriba, el anhelado cielo enviándole sus inconfundibles señales de libertad.

-Escuché lo de tu altercado el otro día con Hound,- continuó el oficial.

Steelcrank miró a su superior con sorpresa. -¿Altercado? Yo no lo llamaría así, señor… no fue nada, en verdad.

-No fue lo que escuché.

Steelcrank se aferró a su rifle con nerviosismo. Por un momento pensó que se resbalaría de entre sus manos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que escuchó, señor, si me permite preguntar?

-Parece que te extra limitaste un poco con esos traficantes de energon…

-¡Pero señor… estaban _robando_!

-No son los primeros ni serán los últimos. Temperamento, Steelcrank. El temperamento es lo que determina nuestra madurez. Ten más cuidado con esos detalles.

Steelcrank bajó la cabeza avergonzado. -Sí, señor.

Sabía a lo que se refería su oficial superior, lo entendía perfectamente. Pero no podía aceptarlo del todo. Había algo terriblemente contradictorio… una gran falta de sentido y de significado en todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Una vida mejor, eso era lo que Steelcrank quería, algo que lo distinguiera del resto de los engranes (como en secreto llamaba a sus semejantes Cybertronianos). Pero todo lo que había encontrado hasta ese momento era una aburrida y rígida rutina que seguramente no sería muy distinta al destino de robot obrero que le había sido impuesto desde su creación y que tanto se había esforzado en cambiar. Un peón era un peón, después de todo.

Nuevamente, los pensamientos de Steelcrank fueron súbitamente sacudidos por la voz de su comandante.

-Por cierto, chico…

-¿Señor?

-Repórtate al inicio del próximo ciclo con el general Octane.

Steelcrank respondió con una mirada llena de dudas.

-Has sido promovido a Seeker. Debes empezar tu entrenamiento inmediatamente. Por supuesto, después de que se te efectúen las reconfiguraciones necesarias,- continuó el mecanoide rojo mientras movía levemente sus brazos simulando un par de alas.

El rifle de Steelcrank cayó de su brazo y golpeó ruidosamente el suelo metálico. El comandante sonrió cuando vio la completa sorpresa reflejada en el rostro de su joven subordinado.

-S-señor…- consiguió tartamudear finalmente Steelcrank.

El Transformer rojo dio una afectuosa palmada en el hombro del cadete. -No más _señor_, chico. Ahora serás reconfigurado como Seeker. De ahora en adelante, sólo tendrás que dirigirte así hacia los Altos Mandos.

El experimentado robot estaba ampliamente satisfecho con la reacción de su joven protegido. Le tenía mucha fe, a pesar de su temperamento impaciente y a veces violento. Había mucha fuerza en ese joven, fuerza y determinación. El oficial estaba seguro de que algún día, cuando Steelcrank alcanzara la madurez, se convertiría en un Seeker honorable y poderoso, un digno protector de Cybertron.

_Continuará._

* * *

_A/N¿Qué determina la madurez: la edad, la experiencia, la inteligencia, la guerra, la ambición? En las sociedades que imponen la paz por medio de un tácito autoritarismo, atreverse a ser un individuo puede ser un pecado. Ninguna guerra es en blanco y negro._


	5. Chapter 5

_N/A: Cuando los ladrillos en la pared son creados para ser tan parecidos, no es sorprendente que haya algunos que se atrevan a pensar diferente. ¿Buenos, malos? No puede decirse, a pesar de lo que los estereotipos digan sobre la bondad y la maldad. Por desgracia, los que ganan las guerras son__ a los que la historia conocerá como "los buenos"._

_Gracias a Arken Elf, Dantasia y Tavata por sus reseñas. Agregué una línea a este capítulo gracias a un comentario de Dantasia sobre la tele transportación que se me hizo genial. Gracias por tu aportación :o)_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Cranker se levantó de la estructura de recarga al tiempo que sus sensores auditivos registraron las voces amortiguadas y deformes que venían de afuera. Con su curiosidad despertada, se dirigió lentamente hacia el cuarto principal de su unidad habitacional.

Ahí se encontró con Thundercracker, que estaba sentado en la amplia estructura de descanso del recibidor mientras miraba distraídamente una emisión de noticias de la Red de Telecomunicaciones Autobot en Cybertron.

-¿Espiando al enemigo, chico?- preguntó el viejo Transformer con ironía.

Thundercracker se sobresaltó y rápidamente miró sobre su hombro hacia el lugar en donde estaba parado su creador.

–No hay ninguna información útil en estas transmisiones públicas. Además, no soy un espía,- respondió secamente el Seeker. La indignación fue evidente en su tono de voz.

Una rígida mueca burlona se formó en los componentes faciales de Cranker. -Cierto, lo olvidaba. Eres un Seeker, verdad? Un _guerrero de élite_.

Thundercracker frunció el ceño, haciendo lo posible por no evidenciar su molestia por el comentario. Volteó la cabeza y fingió regresar su atención al monitor encendido. Le apuntó con el pequeño dispositivo de control remoto y rápidamente cambió la frecuencia de la transmisión.

La imagen de dos vehículos de tierra compitiendo apareció en la pantalla. El Decepticon la miró con sorpresa. Era una verdadera rareza, si no es que una bizarría, encontrar un evento recreativo en esos tiempos de guerra.

Cranker se sentó en la silla que estaba más apartada de Thundercracker. Una conflictiva sensación de añoranza cayó sobre él.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te gustaban las peleas de gladiadores cuando eras un recién creado?- dijo el viejo mecanoide con tranquilidad, su voz extrañamente carente de rencor.

Thundercracker sonrió, sorprendido por el súbito cambio de actitud de su creador.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Sí, recuerdo... Me seguirían gustando, si todavía las hubiera…

El reflexivo estado de ánimo de Cranker cambió repentinamente. -Desde muy joven admirabas a ese maldito demente… ¿Fue por eso que te convertiste en uno de sus mercenarios?

La sonrisa de Thundercracker se borró en un instante. Había sido muy temprano para cantar victoria. Continuaba parado en una superficie muy frágil, y no debía olvidarlo.

-No, no fue por eso,- respondió, bajando la intensidad de su voz.

Los ópticos opacos de Cranker se fijaron con intensidad en el mecanoide azul enfrente de él. -Entonces por qué fue? Qué fue lo que te ofreció? Poder, posición social, dominio absoluto sobre los de tu propia especie?

La incomodidad de Thundercracker creció. Deseó con una intensidad casi dolorosa poseer la capacidad de tele transportación de Skywarp. Desaparecer era en ese momento la única esperanza de refugio.

-Dignidad,- fue la taciturna respuesta del Decepticon, que apretó los puños sobre sus piernas. No se atrevió a mirar a su creador a los ojos.

-¿Dignidad?- gritó Cranker furioso. Milenios de dolor y cruda rabia salieron violentamente a la superficie. -¿Y no fue precisamente la dignidad tu primera víctima el día que decidiste adoptar esas nefastas insignias púrpura?

El Decepticon se movió incómodamente sobre la estructura de descanso en la que estaba sentado.

-No quiero hablar de eso,- murmuró.

-Oh, pero lo haremos _pequeño Crank_, lo haremos…- la voz de Cranker era hiriente y sórdida. –Tú viniste a mí, recuérdalo. Yo hubiera estado perfectamente bien si no te hubiera vuelto a ver jamás.

Cranker dio un rápido vistazo a las insignias Autobot que llevaba en los antebrazos. Estaban demasiado opacas y descoloridas para seguir siendo consideradas rojas, pero para el viejo mecanoide seguían siendo un motivo de orgullo.

-¿Ves esto, Steelcrank?- Cranker levantó los brazos y mostró sus emblemas. -Reflejan mi ideología, mi identidad… la posición que asumo en este universo.

-¡Eso es exactamente lo que representan las mías para mí!- gritó Thundercracker, claramente a la defensiva.

Cranker no suavizó la exclamación de desprecio que salió de su vocalizador. -¡Y supongo que te sientes muy orgulloso!

-Por supuesto que sí! Estoy orgulloso de portar estas insignias!

La mueca de Cranker se agudizó. Verdadera repugnancia emanó de su mirada. -Vaya… debo haber estado muy retirado del mundo exterior si ahora es motivo de honra ser un criminal.

-¡No soy un criminal!

-Criminal, Decepticon… es lo mismo. Eres un enfermo de poder, al igual que todos los traidores que se unieron a ese gladiador desquiciado… Lo arruinaste… arruinaste todo lo que te enseñé y todo el glorioso pasado de paz y tolerancia de tus ancestros al unirte a esos Decepticons. ¡No te crié para eso, Steelcrank!

El Seeker bajó la cabeza en silencio. Sentía una súbita debilidad cada vez que su creador se dirigía a él por su antiguo nombre. Era como regresar al pasado. Y no era que despreciara ese pasado, pero habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces. Deseaba tanto que Cranker pudiera entenderlo, así como él mismo estaba tratando de entender a su creador.

-Dime una cosa, pequeño Crank,- continuó Cranker, haciendo que el poderoso Decepticon temblara de nuevo al escuchar el antiguo mote, ahora desprovisto de toda entonación de cariño. -¿Cómo es él? Debes saberlo porque eres parte de su círculo de poder... ¿Cómo es Megatron?

-No es el desquiciado que dices… eso te lo aseguro- respondió Thundercracker con enfado.

-¿Lo defiendes, entonces? No me extraña. Después de todo, no eres más que uno de sus peones.

Thundercracker apagó el monitor y se puso de pie. Cranker sintió un miedo instintivo cuando vio la mueca maligna que su creación tenía en el rostro.

–¡No soy un peón! Megatron inició esta guerra justamente por evitarnos un destino así. No somos máquinas. ¡Nuestro destino es la grandeza!

Cranker miró horrorizado a su joven creación. –Por Primus… eres un Decepticon… _un verdadero Decepticon_…

Una inesperada vergüenza se apoderó de Thundercracker. Volvió a sentarse para escapar de esos ópticos acusadores.

-Yo sólo… soy lo que elegí ser- dijo en voz baja.

-Y cometiste el error más grande de tu vida al tomar esa decisión,- fue la triste respuesta.

* * *

Cranker contempló con admiración al alto y atlético guerrero parado ante él. Esta vez, el joven mecanoide no necesitó invitación y abrazó fuertemente a su creador.

-Tranquilo, chico, tranquilo… ¡estás más fuerte que nunca!- se rió Cranker mientras trataba de abrazar con cierta dificultad a Steelcrank, operación un tanto difícil debido a las flamantes alas que se erguían imponentes en la espalda del nuevo Seeker.

Steelcrank bajó la cabeza un tanto avergonzado. –Lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte… eres un Seeker, por Primus! Sólo mírate!

-Si soy un Seeker es gracias a ti, padre.

Cranker sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. –¡No digas tonterías! Lo lograste por ti mismo, chico. Ambos sabemos que yo me opuse desde el principio…

-Te preocupabas por mí, y te lo agradezco.

-El tiempo demostró que tú tenías razón. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti, pequeño Crank.

Steelcrank sonrió, bastante avergonzado. Cranker lo abrazó con más fuerza y recargó su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su creación. Primus… el chico era tan alto ahora! La chispa vital del mecanoide verde estaba saturada de felicidad y orgullo.

* * *

Cranker entró a regañadientes en la enorme tina de limpieza que estaba llena de un líquido verdoso.

-Deja de gruñir y siéntate. Es mejor cuando está recién preparada,- dijo Thundercracker mientras inclinaba una botella metálica sobre la tina y continuaba vertiendo en la tina el viscoso lubricante verde.

-Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Además, no soy un recién creado para recibir un trato tan humillante,- espetó el viejo mecanoide cruzándose de brazos. Sin embargo, pese a sus quejas, permaneció quieto sentado al fondo de la tina.

Thundercracker pensó en una o dos cosas que podría decir sobre su creador comportándose peor que un recién creado, pero decidió reprimirlas. Dejó la botella a un lado de la tina y empezó a frotar la espalda de Cranker con una fibra de malla metálica flexible.

–Este lubricante anticorrosivo detendrá el avance de tu oxidación. Aunque, en tu estado actual, ser reformateado sería la mejor solución.

Cranker refunfuñó de nuevo pero no dijo nada. El silencio reinó después de eso. Por algunos minutos, todo lo que se escuchó fue el suave frotar de la malla contra la estructura física del avejentado mecanoide.

-Steelcrank…- habló finalmente Cranker.

-¿Qué?- respondió Thundercracker distraídamente, absorto en batallar contra una hendidura particularmente oxidada en el hombro de su creador.

-¿Podrías quitarte _esos_? Realmente me están poniendo nervioso,- dijo el viejo Transformer mirando con aversión los finos rifles que Thundercracker llevaba sobre los brazos.

El Seeker asintió y con cuidado abrió las uniones que mantenían las armas anexadas a sus brazos. Las separó y las colocó en el suelo, a un lado de la tina.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó Thundercracker.

No se había sentido tan desprotegido en milenios. Era muy extraño ver sus brazos tan desnudos. De hecho, no podía recordar ni una sola ocasión desde que se había unido a los Decepticons en la que sus rifles láser no hubieran estado fijos en sus brazos. Eran como miembros adicionales… parte de su cuerpo. No tenerlos ahora era extrañamente liberador, como un momentáneo regreso a la inocencia.

-Sí, mejor… aunque sería aún mejor si removieras esas insignias,- replicó Cranker.

-Eso no va a suceder.

-Lo supuse.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Cranker también vivía su propio retroceso. De repente recordó cuando le había enseñado a cierto inquieto recién creado cómo utilizar una tina de limpieza. Ahora los roles se habían invertido. ¿Esa era la manera como tenía que ser? Si no fuera por el peso de esas insignias púrpuras ensuciándolo todo, Cranker habría sido capaz de perdonar. El abandono, el vacío…

El Autobot se armó de valor y decidió exteriorizar los pensamientos que lo habían asaltado por casi nueve millones de años. -Cómo es tu vida, Steelcrank? Tienes… amigos… allá?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Unos pocos, sí… En realidad no tenemos tiempo para ocuparnos de cosas como esas.

A la mente de Thundercracker llegó la imagen de Skywarp. Tendría que llamarle. Había apagado su comunicador interno para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción por parte del jet negro y púrpura, aunque Thundercracker estaba seguro de que a esas horas su amigo estaría demasiado sobre energizado para ni siquiera ser capaz de recordar su nombre, probablemente enredado en los brazos de alguna fémina.

-Supongo… que las cosas se ponen muy rudas a veces, verdad? He escuchado historias sobre este planeta… Tierra,- continuó Cranker, haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque su voz sonara indiferente. Un esfuerzo inútil, según Thundercracker pudo notar.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, sé cuidarme.

-¿Quién dijo que me preocupo?

El Decepticon se encogió de hombros. La remarca no había sido particularmente hiriente. La voz de Cranker perdía rencor por momentos y eso era lo que importaba. Thundercracker continuó limpiando y aliviando con afectuosa dedicación la estructura física de su creador, que estaba en un notorio mejor estado que el ciclo anterior.

-Ese nuevo sistema de circuitos internos que trajiste…- dijo Cranker después de algunos minutos de silencio.

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Tal vez debamos darle una oportunidad,- Cranker sugirió indiferentemente, evitando los ópticos de su creación.

-Claro… ¿por qué no?- respondió Thundercracker con todo el desinterés que pudo aparentar al tiempo que luchaba contra la desesperada urgencia de dejar formar una sonrisa.

* * *

Cranker entró apresuradamente a su unidad habitacional, olvidándose de cerrar la puerta. Nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida. _Nunca._

Frenéticamente activó el monitor que colgaba de la pared. No tuvo que sortear entre frecuencias. Todas se centraban lo mismo. Imágenes movidas y por momentos borrosas; un completo caos. _Combates. Disparos de rayos láser. Cybertronianos peleando contra Cybertronianos._ Confusión frenética y fragmentada. Cybertronianos _matando_ Cybertronianos…

Guerra.

_Cybertron estaba en guerra._

Cranker retrocedió y colapsó contra una silla cercana, sus manos estrujándose dolorosamente, pero el mecanoide no tenía ninguna sensación de su propio cuerpo en ese momento. _Primus, protégelo_, pensó.

Como una respuesta inmediata a su oración, un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Steelcrank lo sobresaltó. Cranker miró hacia la parte trasera de la casa. ¿Había alguien adentro? La idea de un ladrón era casi absurda, aunque con el inicio de la guerra ya no se podía estar seguro de nada. Drásticos cambios se avecinaban. Nada sería igual, nada.

Antes de que pudiera pensar qué hacer sobre un posible intruso, la puerta de la habitación al fondo de la unidad habitacional se abrió y el propio Steelcrank apareció en el umbral, cargando un gran contenedor metálico.

-Pequeño Crank! Pero qué haces aquí?

El joven Seeker pareció perturbarse al ver a su creador. Había esperado no encontrarlo a esa hora.

-Ya lo ves. Recojo mis cosas personales,- dijo. Su tono de voz era raro, un tono que Cranker no pudo identificar.

-¿Te marchas al frente?- preguntó el mecanoide verde, el miedo reflejado en sus ópticos.

Steelcrank asintió sombríamente.

-Por Primus… por favor cuídate, chico! No seas un héroe ahí afuera, escuchaste? Eres el capitán de los Seekers del sector G-75 de Iacon pero eso no quiere decir que…

-No es a ese frente a donde me dirijo,- interrumpió secamente Steelcrank.

Cranker miró a su creación con una expresión de confusión absoluta.

El Seeker se forzó a tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Sus ojos reflejaban una grave seriedad.

-Me voy a Polyhex,- dijo simplemente.

Una pesada sensación de incredulidad y abatimiento se apoderó con crudeza de Cranker. Sus labios se entreabrieron tratando de formar palabras pero ningún sonido salió de su vocalizador.

Polyhex… el origen de la rebelión…. el fuerte principal de aquéllos que habían empezado a sembrar el terror y la muerte escudándose bajo ese sangriento símbolo púrpura…

Steelcrank continuó hablando. -Es por nuestra propia libertad, padre. Los Decepticons se han levantado en armas contra la tiranía del Concejo…

Cranker retrocedió horrorizado, incapaz de entender las palabras que salían de su creación. No podía aceptarlas. Lo que estaba sucediendo era imposible. Ni siquiera el horror de la guerra que acababa de estallar podía compararse con el estupor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-Megatron tiene razón. Sus palabras reflejan lo que miles de nosotros sentimos. ¡Nuestras ansias de libertad y expansión por fin serán concretadas!- continuó Steelcrank, alargándole una tableta de datos a su creador.

Cranker dio un rápido vistazo a los caracteres Cybertronianos que estaban escritos en el aparato. Era uno de tantos manifiestos subversivos que hacía algún tiempo habían empezado a circular clandestinamente por todo Cybertron. El símbolo púrpura que ostentaba el texto lo hizo estremecer.

-¡¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a meter propaganda subversiva a esta casa, el lugar donde creciste?!- espetó brutalmente Cranker mientras temblaba de rabia y arrojaba la tableta de datos al suelo.

-No es subversiva, padre! Es libertad! _Libertad_! Acaso no puedes entenderlo? No tendremos que ser más engranes en la máquina! Podemos elegir nuestro destino! Megatron es un libertador! Hará de Cybertron el centro del universo entero!

-Loco, tonto… escucha lo que dices! Estás hablando tonterías! Te han lavado el cerebro y te han puesto en contra de tu propia raza, no te das cuenta? Estos Decepticons son peligrosos! Desde cuándo estás involucrado con ellos? Contéstame!

Por primera vez en toda la conversación, Steelcrank pareció titubear.

-Casi desde que fui promovido a Seeker… Megatron ya tenía bastante influencia sobre el ejército… Tuve el honor de conocerlo personalmente y…

-Megatron es un asesino, eso es lo que es! Y tú no vas a ir a ningún lado, Steelcrank!- ordenó Cranker con creciente furia.

El Seeker azul y gris entrecerró los ópticos y se plantó firmemente sobre sus pies. Su rostro tenía una expresión de seriedad que Cranker no le había visto nunca.

-Thundercracker,- dijo con frialdad.

-¿Qué?- gritó Cranker exasperado. La confusión lo envolvió con un perturbador abrazo.

-_Thundercracker_… mi nombre es Thundercracker ahora.

-Pero qué significa esta locura? Has cambiado tu nombre? P-pero por qué... cómo…?

-¿Sabías que soy capaz de generar truenos sónicos, padre?- interrumpió el antiguo Steelcrank. -Cuando fui reconfigurado como Seeker y estas alas se convirtieron en parte de mi cuerpo, descubrí que había algo en mi estructura que me permitía hacerlo. Empecé a controlar mi nueva habilidad… y entonces apareció Megatron. Me dijo que tengo un don… algo especial que me hace único. ¡Bajo su mando, seré capaz de producir truenos sónicos que serán capaces de sacudir a una ciudad entera, algo nunca antes visto en ningún guerrero aéreo!

El Seeker hablaba con la mirada brillante y perdida en algún lugar muy lejano. No miraba a su creador, parecía haberse olvidado de su presencia. Todo en él era exaltación, ambición, y _lealtad_… un frenesí que Cranker no le había visto nunca. El mecanoide azul y gris que estaba ante él era un desconocido.

-¡Estás loco, _LOCO_! Arrepiéntete de esas ideas traidoras y defiende a tu gente, que ya está peleando contra esos asesinos!

-Mi gente está en Polyhex.

Cranker se movió muy rápido, aún para sí mismo, sin razonar sus acciones. Sólo el dolor punzante en el dorso de su mano le dio una clave de lo que había hecho.

Thundercracker estaba atónito también. Retrocedió un paso, aún atontado por el quemante dolor de esa antes amorosa mano golpeando su rostro con fuerza brutal.

Pero ese momento de sorpresa duró solo unos segundos. Una mirada asesina se apoderó del Seeker, una mirada salvaje que Cranker nunca le había visto y que lo hizo horrorizarse. Por un fugaz momento, el Autobot estuvo seguro que su creación iba a atacarlo.

-Mi lealtad está con los Decepticons,- dijo Thundercracker con una voz que Cranker ya no pudo reconocer.

Ignorando la presencia de su creador, el nuevo Decepticon se dirigió a la puerta.

Cranker giró la cabeza, incapaz de volver a centrar sus ópticos en ese extraño. Cuando la voz emergió de su vocalizador, sintió claramente un dolor quemante desgarrándole la garganta.

-Si sales por esa puerta, ni siquiera pienses en volver! Te repudio!- gritó desesperado.

-Si te unes a esos traidores…- continuó Cranker, las palabras aplastándolo, abrumadoramente dolorosas, pero plenas de convicción.

-… habrás matado a mi hijo,- finalizó lentamente. Estaba consciente, muy consciente, de que ésas podrían ser las últimas palabras que su única creación escucharía de él.

Thundercracker se quedó inmóvil por un momento en el umbral de la puerta. Su rígida postura tembló un poco, sólo por un momento… _habrás matado a mi hijo._

Pero su decisión estaba tomada.

La puerta se cerró tras él y sus pasos se perdieron afuera, seguidos por el inconfundible sonido de la transformación. Steelcrank había muerto. El Decepticon Thundercracker se dirigía a su nuevo destino, a cumplir su papel como enemigo de su propia especie.

Cranker cayó pesadamente en el suelo, derrotado y hecho pedazos. Dolor… penetrante y voraz dolor devoró cada pequeño brillo de su chispa vital, opacándola hasta casi extinguirla.

_Continuará._

* * *

_N/A: Gracias por leer :o) Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado._

_Como mi amiga KayDee Blu lo dijo brillantemente en una de las reseñas de este fic en su versión en inglés, una parte importante de cualquier guerra está sustentada por los jóvenes. El descontento con el orden social impuesto y el hambre por ser pensadores libres son algunos de los motores que inician toda revolución armada. Sin embargo, no pretendo enredarme en ideas políticas en este fic, cuya única intención es mostrar la historia de un padre y un hijo separados por la más maldita de las invenciones humanas (y de otras razas también, por qué no): la guerra._


	6. Chapter 6

_N/A: Gracias a Arken Elf, Dantasia y Tavata por sus fantásticas reseñas. No saben el gusto que me da que estén disfrutando esta historia que para mí fue un placer imaginar, y espero que al escribirla le esté haciendo justicia._

_Millones de gracias a Arken Elf por los ya tres dibujos que ha hecho para este fic. Sé que sueno repetitiva, pero realmente se me hace un detallazo y no tengo palabras para agradecerle :o)_

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Modo de recarga.

En teoría, era el máximo estado de descanso al que un Cybertroniano podía acceder.

Pero la recarga era mucho más que una mera recuperación de energía. Era un lugar de suprema intimidad en donde el paso del tiempo era instantáneo y a la vez eterno. También era un momento en el que se podía engañar la realidad y acceder a la eterna felicidad, una falacia para todo aquel que era físicamente capaz de vivir eternamente. Si la guerra y la suerte lo permitían, la utopía de utopías finalmente alcanzada.

Los ópticos de Cranker se activaron y desactivaron cuatro veces antes de iluminarse por completo. La luz de baja intensidad que rodeaba su estructura de recarga lo recibió con benevolencia.

Por primera vez en incontables milenios, se sentía bien. Ese sentimiento de depresión permanente parecía estar dándole un descanso. Y con el nuevo sistema de circuitos internos que Thundercracker le había instalado, una sensación de revitalizada energía se apoderó de él.

El viejo Autobot se levantó de la estructura de recarga y avanzó lentamente hacia la puerta abierta. La familiar vista del recibidor de su unidad habitacional lo recibió. Había visto tantas veces esas viejas sillas, la mesa, el monitor pegado a la pared… un panorama que se había convertido en parte de él, en mudo testigo de su soledad.

Pero esa triste rutina no existía en ese momento. La débil luz de una solitaria lámpara que permanecía encendida iluminaba el recuerdo viviente de una felicidad tan lejana que parecía dolorosa.

Sobre la gran estructura de descanso que había frente al monitor, yacía Thundercracker, tendido sobre su espalda, los ópticos apagados y las manos atrás de su cabeza, como una improvisada almohada. Parecía que finalmente había cedido al cansancio y había decidido entrar en estado de recarga. La luz iluminaba débilmente su silueta azul, cuyo rostro aparentaba una tranquilidad totalmente fuera de lugar en esos tiempos de violencia.

Y fue esa pacífica expresión la que atrajo a Cranker como un poderoso imán. El viejo mecanoide no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que Steelcrank había tenido ese tipo de tranquilidad reflejada en el rostro? Hacía cuánto tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente? Cranker no lo sabía… no quería recordar el momento exacto en que la inocencia había sido destruida. Su hijo había pasado la mayor parte de su vida rodeado de muerte y destrucción. Nada podía ser más voraz, más devastador.

Un débil sonido captó su atención. Thundercracker se había movido. A pesar de estar profundamente sumergido en el estado de recarga, parecía estar incómodo. Obviamente la estructura de descanso en la que estaba acostado no había sido hecha para un Cybertroniano con alas.

Una naturalidad instintiva se apoderó de Cranker, nada que tuviera que ver con sus pensamientos, mucho menos con sus rencores.

Se acercó a Thundercracker con la única intención de tratar de menguar la incomodidad física de su creación. Con extremo cuidado, Cranker sujetó al Seeker por los hombros e intentó acomodarlo en una posición más adecuada para sus imponentes alas.

Thundercracker susurró algo entre sueños, haciendo que Cranker titubeara. La mano grisácea del Autobot se aproximó lentamente al rostro de su creación. Sus dedos se detuvieron indecisos, rozando una de las mejillas del Seeker.

Recordó los lejanos tiempos en que él mismo había golpeado juguetonamente esa misma mejilla, siempre curveada por una feliz sonrisa. Esos rudos juegos habían estado muy presentes durante toda la primera etapa de vida de su entonces inocente creación. Ahora ya no había más juegos. La vida del Seeker estaba saturada de violencia real, su vida amenazada permanentemente, sus manos manchadas con la muerte de otros…

Cranker sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de llevar a cabo el afectuoso contacto en el rostro de su creación. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a una silla que estaba justo al lado de la estructura en la que descansaba Thundercracker y se sentó en ella.

El silencio era casi tan absoluto como la obscuridad. Era ése un ciclo particularmente tranquilo. Muy pocos sonidos llegaban de la calle, creando la mascarada de un hogar Cybertroniano común y corriente antes de la guerra.

Fue entonces que Cranker fingió.

Fingió que no existía la guerra, que los milenios no habían transcurrido, que esos dos símbolos púrpuras marcados en las alas de su hijo no existían… Que nada más era real, sólo él y su creación, su adorado Steelcrank, compartiendo ese momento de silencios.

Pero el dolor era demasiado grande para tolerarse, mucho menos para ser ignorado. Y la ceguera no podía durar más que algunos momentos fugaces, sin importar cuánto se deseara eternizarla.

Recuerdos de risas y de inocencia llegaron en oleadas al deteriorado Autobot. Escenas felices de tiempos muy lejanos se reprodujeron con vivacidad. Era tan doloroso como difícil aceptarlo… el mecanoide precoz que había sido creado de su propia chispa vital estaba ahora tan sucio de guerra, de destrucción, de traición…

Steelcrank había crecido demasiado rápido. La guerra y su propia ambición lo habían forzado a madurar y había una fase fundamental en la vida de todo Cybertroniano que simplemente no había existido para él. Cranker sintió lástima por ese joven adulto que no conocía más que el voraz e injusto campo de batalla.

Ése era el pecado máximo de la guerra… despojar a un alma de su inocencia y moldearla en un instrumento de obediencia y de depredadora supervivencia… _una máquina asesina._

¿Cómo era posible que la chispa vital creada de Cranker pudiera ser capaz de albergar tanta brutalidad?

Cranker se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla y examinó atentamente al dormido Thundercracker. La guerra mostraba sus señales inconfundibles. La fisonomía del Seeker reflejaba fuerza y brutalidad. Su estructura reflejaba a la vez la energía y la dureza de miles de batallas libradas. Era paradójico cómo ese rostro momentáneamente tan pacífico podía estar unido a ese cuerpo, tan poderoso como pleno de pecado.

Cranker no era ningún ignorante respecto a la brillante trayectoria de Thundercracker en la jerarquía Decepticon. Había seguido muy de cerca, y muy discretamente, los triunfos y las derrotas que había sufrido junto con su escuadrón aéreo. Sabía perfectamente de la importancia que su creación tenía para el ejército Decepticon, especialmente para la élite de Megatron apostada en la Tierra.

El viejo Autobot enterró su cabeza entre sus manos. Tantos pensamientos y conceptos destruyeron de súbito su momentánea zona de tranquilidad, regresándolo abruptamente a la realidad. El Transformer que yacía frente a él era un Decepticon… uno de los más peligrosos soldados de ese ejército de mercenarios… uno que aprobaba la opresión y la tiranía… uno que había tomado tantas y tantas vidas de Autobots cuyo único pecado había sido defender su planeta natal.

Steelcrank tenía razón; había cambiado. El joven e inestable rebelde no existía más. Pero Cranker habría dado cualquier cosa, su propia vida incluso, por tener a ese rebelde de vuelta, aunque fuera por un momento. La vida podía ser muy cruel.

Dando una última mirada hacia el mecanoide que alguna vez había sido la razón de su existencia, Cranker se levantó lentamente y se dirigió hacia una habitación al fondo de la unidad habitacional, sus pasos pesados tratando de alejar los conflictos que atacaban su cansada chispa vital.

* * *

Thundercracker activó sus ópticos y fue recibido por la parcial oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Todo estaba exactamente igual que al momento de entrar en estado de recarga. Ni un sonido, ni una extraña lectura de energía, nada. Sólo el mismo y viejo silencio Cybertroniano.

Pero el Decepticon había pasado la mayor parte de su vida sumergido en una guerra cruenta como conformarse con esos auspicios de tranquilidad. Sus sospechas despertaron antes que su consciencia, y el instinto del guerrero forjado en el campo de batalla se apoderó de él. Antes de que los apenas perceptibles sonidos pudieran ser registrados por sus sensores auditivos, pudo _sentirlos_… Sí, la guerra podía hacer eso también; agregaba instintos adicionales a aquél que sabe que su vida puede terminar en cualquier momento.

Thundercracker se incorporó justo a tiempo para ver entrar una docena de bombas de humo rompiendo las ventanas. La puerta explotó y un comando de Autobots armados irrumpió con lujo de violencia. Thundercracker levantó sus brazos instintivamente y se maldijo internamente al constatar la ausencia de sus rifles. Estaba indefenso…

Tres Autobots lo atacaron al mismo tiempo. El Seeker los rechazó con brutales y deseperados golpes. Fue entonces que los disparos empezaron a escucharse, seguidos de un intenso dolor quemando su pecho. Casi de inmediato otro certero disparo pasó limpiamente por su hombro izquierdo y dejó al descubierto una maraña de circuitos internos quemados. El dolor fue insoportable.

Thundercracker retrocedió. Ante la severa inferioridad numérica y la ausencia de sus rifles láser, su única esperanza estaba en el cielo. Mientras el fuego enemigo lo alcanzaba de nuevo, se transformó en su modo alterno, rompiendo furiosamente el techo de la unidad habitacional en la que había crecido.

Afuera lo esperaban más disparos, una lluvia de rayos mortales enfocados en él. Estaba rodeado.

Un misil cortó el aire e impactó directamente uno de sus motores traseros. Su velocidad se redujo drásticamente y empezó a perder altitud.

Forzando el único motor que le quedaba en un desesperado intento por permanecer en el aire, Thundercracker centró sus pocas esperanzas en su último recurso. Concentró una gran cantidad de energía y estaba a punto de generar un trueno sónico de alta magnitud, cuando la visión de un encogido Cranker, protegido tras una línea de Autobots, le congeló el energon en los circuitos.

Con sus ópticos fijos en la figura de su creador, no pudo evitarlo… el segundo misil impactó la parte baja de su fuselaje. Con ambos motores inutilizados, el Seeker se precipitó a tierra. Estrellarse en modalidad alterna habría sido fatal, así que rápidamente se transformó y aterrizó sobre sus dos pies. Sin embargo, el brutal impacto de la caída lo hizo colapsar contra un viejo generador de energía abandonado en la calle.

_Confusión… locura… gritos por todas partes… _

_Dolor…_ No tuvo que efectuar un escaneo interno para saber que ponerse de pie por sus propios medios estaba fuera de toda posibilidad.

Entonces llegaron. _Brazos_. No supo cuántos; no podía contarlos. Sólo supo que eran demasiados. Una cantidad incalculable de manos lo sujetó y descargó en él un ataque de voraz brutalidad. Pies se estrellaron sin piedad sobre su pecho y su cabeza. Entre el caos, pudo escuchar claramente el ruido inconfundible de su cabina de piloto rompiéndose en docenas de pequeños pedazos.

La inconsciencia avanzaba, pero Thundercracker la rechazó vehementemente. No importaba el dolor, no importaba si lo destrozaban en ese momento. No podía morir sin antes encontrar esa última redención por la que había esperado tanto tiempo. La necesitaba.

* * *

Cranker aferró la pared con sus descoloridos dedos, tan fuertemente que dejó una marca permanente en el metal.

Desvió la cabeza. No podía mirar lo que estaba sucediendo ante sus ópticos. Tenía una necesidad urgente de no pensar, de suprimir todo razonamiento, y todo sentimiento.

Una voz interna repetía el mismo discurso dentro de su cabeza una y otra vez. Había cumplido con su deber; el bienestar de su especie y de su planeta estaba antes que cualquier capricho sentimental… Pero, por alguna de esas bizarras razones por las que los sentimientos no funcionaban de acuerdo a la lógica, el dolor no disminuía con fundamentos del honor. Al contrario, se incrementaba mas allá de cualquier tipo de consolación.

Desactivó momentáneamente sus ópticos justo antes de que el segundo misil impactara al cazado Decepticon. No habría podido mirar…

_Pero Cranker escuchó._

El letal y horrible sonido de tortuoso sufrimiento, el sonido que únicamente un arma destinada a matar puede producir al destruir circuitos… los circuitos de Steelcrank… _su_ _Steelcrank_…

Cranker se tambaleó. Aun desde su alejado puesto, pudo sentir el dolor de su única creación, su desesperación. La culpa golpeó al viejo mecanoide con fuerza devastadora. El ciclo se había completado, y ahora había sido su turno en el juego de la traición. Ahora había sido él quien había dado esa vil puñalada por la espalda.

Cranker alzó la cabeza y sus cansados ópticos se clavaron en el grupo de Autobots que estaban masacrando el cuerpo que él mismo había construido con sus propias manos. Con una rapidez asombrosa para su deteriorada condición, Cranker avanzó hacia un oficial que estaba parado a poca distancia de él, mirando insensible la brutal escena.

-¡Basta, no lo lastimen! Usted prometió que no le harían daño!- gritó desesperado.

El oficial miró a Cranker por un momento sin ningún tipo de emoción antes de alzar un brazo hacia uno de sus lugartenientes.

–Sujétenlo y llévenlo a la base,- ordenó.

La orden fue transmitida y el comando de Autobots dejó de golpear a su indefenso prisionero, que ya estaba inconsciente.

_Continuará._

* * *

_N/A: Cuando la traición sucede dentro de una familia, tal vez se le debería llamar por otro nombre. La lealtad tiene que ver con nexos, creencias y ambiciones, y muchas veces se puede destrozar familias en la búsqueda de otro tipo de grandezas. Los Transformers no son tan distintos de los humanos, después de todo._


	7. Chapter 7

_N/A: Nuevamente gracias a Arken Elf, Dantasia y Tavata por sus reseñas. Ustedes sí que saben hacer sentir bien a alguien, chicas ;o) Este capítulo que sigue me resultó un tanto duro escribirlo porque quería ser realista y a la vez dramática, como una situación similar en el mundo real exigiría. No soy psicóloga ni nada parecido, pero traté de meterme en la mente de los personajes y escribir reacciones lógicas, tomando en cuenta los dolorosos antecedentes de ambos y, por supuesto, sus respectivas personalidades. En fin, no me extiendo más._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Pequeño Crank, pequeño Crank…_

_Eres mi orgullo, pequeño Crank…_

Thundercracker fue arrancado con rudeza de los dominios de la nada por un fuerte y abrupto espasmo.

Su regreso al mundo de la consciencia no pudo haber sido más desagradable. Docenas, cientos, _miles_ de quemantes cuchilladas invadieron su cuerpo, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior.

No podía ver. Mala señal. Tal vez el brutal castigo que había recibido lo había dejado ciego permanentemente. La oscuridad era más que una posibilidad. Recordaba haber sido golpeado en la cabeza incontables veces. Seguramente sus sensores ópticos habían recibido un daño irremediable.

Pero la artificial lógica de sus sistemas auto reparadores continuó con su esfuerzo de devolver la consciencia a ese cuerpo tan salvajemente lastimado.

Poco a poco, una confusa gama de colores pudo ser percibida por su dañada visión. Antes de poder distinguir cualquier forma, los interiores de sus circuitos ópticos le revelaron el status de los daños recibidos recientemente. Su mente estaba demasiado abotargada todavía, así que se centró en lo evidente: motores traseros destruidos, un ala mutilada en más del cincuenta por ciento, compartimiento pectoral parcialmente destruido, comunicador inutilizado, nivel de energon al 15 por ciento…

Los datos dejaron de pasar y su visión continuó aclarándose. Una marcada fisura que se dibujó sobre uno de sus ojos le reveló un daño adicional: óptico derecho reventado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la instintiva vanidad que cada Seeker poseía se apoderó de Thundercracker mientras reflexionaba con vergüenza sobre lo arruinado que debía verse…

Por instinto, trató de sacudir la cabeza para expresar su pesimismo, pero le fue imposible. Algo frío y pesado estaba restringiendo su cuello.

_Cadenas._

Pesadas y fijas. Estaban en sus brazos, en sus piernas, en su cintura, en su cuello… Thundercracker no sabía ya de dónde provenía el dolor, si de las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo o del peso agobiante de las cadenas que lo mantenían fijo a la pared. No había manera de determinarlo.

Trató de moverse. Esfuerzo inútil. Únicamente sus dedos podían extenderse con cierta libertad. Por alguna bizarra razón, esa simple acción le pareció fascinante. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar con detenimiento en el delicado mecanismo que permitía que sus dedos se movieran con tanta flexibilidad. De repente, su estética apariencia se convirtió en objeto de orgullo… al menos hasta que descubrió que tres de ellos estaban rotos.

Su boca se torció en una débil sonrisa al tiempo que su mente se centró en el pensamiento de que, irónicamente, no podía sentir el dolor de sus dedos rotos porque el sufrimiento en el resto de su cuerpo era demasiado abrumador. Por qué eso le pareció divertido, no podía saberlo.

Durante los siguientes minutos su consciencia regresó completamente; la confusión se evaporó por completo y no dejó lugar más que a la cruda realidad. Fue entonces que la totalidad del problema en el que se encontraba azotó por completo la mente de Thundercracker: _era un prisionero._

Todo rastro de sonrisas irónicas y todo tipo de inocente fascinación por los mecanismos de sus dedos desapareció abruptamente. Thundercracker sacudió su cuerpo con violencia, moviéndose apenas unos pocos centímetros pero haciendo un fuerte sonido que apenas pudo reflejar su furia contenida.

El sonido de tranquilos pasos aproximándose demostró que su repentino impulso de libertad había sido escuchado.

Una figura alta, imponente en su pintura blanca y negra, se acercó y se paró afuera de la celda que encerraba al Seeker. Thundercracker hizo una mueca de desprecio al reconocer a su visitante.

-Veo que por fin despertaste,- dijo Prowl, su expresión carente de toda emoción.

Thundercracker desvió la mirada. De todos los Autobots en el universo, tenía que ser éste el que presenciara su humillación.

-Lamento mucho la brutalidad de tu captura,- continuó Prowl.

Al Autobot no le sorprendió el silencio de su enemigo. Pese a las incómodas circunstancias que la presente situación seguramente estaría generando en el prisionero, Thundercracker siempre había sido un Decepticon de muy pocas palabras.

-Fui enviado por Optimus Prime para supervisar tu juicio ante el Supremo Concejo de Iacon.

Thundercracker levantó la mirada y la clavó profundamente en Prowl. Por una irónica coincidencia, sus pensamientos eran muy similares a los de su enemigo. A pesar de los millones de años que había combatido contra ese Autobot, Thundercracker pensó que era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir tantas palabras juntas.

-Thundercracker, es mi deber informarte todos los detalles sobre tu próximo juicio…

-Déjalo, Prowl. Sólo vete,- habló finalmente Thundercracker con un claro tono de odio en su voz. –Preferiría pasar mis últimas horas en absoluta soledad.

Prowl titubeó. Le desagradaba profundamente dejar una tarea sin completar, e informar a un prisionero los procedimientos de su juicio era una rígida norma del Código de Leyes Autobot. Sin embargo, el quebrantado aspecto del Decepticon era una visión perturbadora de contemplar. El antes orgulloso y mortífero Seeker era ahora la pura imagen de la derrota, una imagen que excedía por mucho los meros efectos del castigo físico que había recibido.

Las circunstancias alrededor de la captura de Thundercracker eran sorprendentes y habían abierto una puerta al pasado del Decepticon, un pasado que Prowl nunca habría imaginado para ese particularmente peligroso enemigo. Tal vez, si las cosas hubieran sido tan solo un poco distintas, Thundercracker habría sido un magnífico guerrero Autobot… _como estaba destinado a ser…_

Fue ese particular sentimiento y un profundo respeto tomando forma adentro de su chispa vital lo que llevó a Prowl a marcharse sin decir nada más.

* * *

Más de dos horas pasaron y nada perturbó la soledad del cautivo. Aparentemente el segundo al mando Autobot había dado las órdenes respectivas para respetar la privacidad de su prisionero después de todo, aunque Thundercracker estaba seguro de que había cámaras ocultas observando cada uno de sus movimientos, o, en este caso, su ausencia de ellos. Pero no le importaba. De hecho, ese era el último de sus pensamientos.

Tampoco pensaba mucho en el destino que le esperaba. Las leyes Cybertronianas eran muy rígidas desde mucho antes de la guerra. La alta traición sólo tenía un castigo: la desactivación total. Pero su próxima muerte tampoco estaba entre sus preocupaciones inmediatas. Todo era Cranker. _Cranker y su traición._

_Traición._

La palabra había evolucionado completamente. Thundercracker la repitió en su mente una y otra y otra vez… sonaba tan extraña… su significado removido de súbito. Solamente el dolor y el remordimiento proveían alguna dosis de sentido.

_¿Acaso no había sido él quien había traicionado a su creador primero? _No lo sabía. Se rehusaba a admitirlo. La pregunta mostró sus colmillos con ferocidad, golpeándolo sin piedad por primera vez en nueve millones de años.

Thundercracker entrecerró sus ópticos. Había sido egoísta… eso sí podía admitirlo. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de su creciente madurez pero en realidad seguía siendo ese recién creado inmaduro y pretencioso. Toda su vida había estado guiada por ideas de grandeza, por codiciosas ambiciones, por lujuriosos e individualistas deseos… Nunca se había detenido a considerar las heridas que sus decisiones impetuosas abrirían en su creador. Siempre había sido muy fácil dejarse llevar por el egoísmo y justificarlo en anhelos de libertad y cambio.

Pero el momento para dar la cara por sus errores había llegado. No habría una segunda oportunidad. Le quedaban muy pocos ciclos de vida, tal vez ni siquiera eso.

El cautiverio era doloroso y asfixiante, más de lo que había creído. Recordó todas esas ocasiones en las que él y Skywarp se habían burlado de la idea de ser prisioneros de los Autobots... Ninguna de esas irónicas y oscuras situaciones podía compararse con lo que estaba viviendo. La falta de libertad era por sí misma una manera de morir.

Pero era mucho más que la mera privación de la libertad, o el confinamiento que estaba volviendo loca la claustrofobia que lo había atormentado desde que era un recién creado. Ni siquiera era la proximidad de la muerte.

Era la tristeza.

Muchas cosas ya no existirían para él. No volvería a volar nunca más, no volvería a ver a Skywarp, no viviría para ver la tan ansiada victoria de los Decepticons… Era curioso cómo ahora todas las ambiciones de su juventud, los sueños de conquista y grandeza que lo habían llevado a traicionar sus orígenes, carecían totalmente de significado.

Pero fue un solo pensamiento el que lo sumió en la más devastadora desesperación, un solo pensamiento el que pesó como una intolerable carga sobre la chispa de Thundercracker, destrozándola en pedazos. Esa voz, antes amorosa y alegre… esa voz que era lo primero que su consciencia virgen había registrado en el momento en que su vida había empezado… esa misma voz que él mismo había matado hacía tanto tiempo… esa voz que no volvería a escuchar nunca.

La guerra no tenía piedad por nadie. Destruía familias, las partía en partes irreconciliables y las arrojaba en extremos opuestos de su línea de locura. Pero Thundercracker se preguntó… _cuánto de ese daño y destrucción habían sido hechos por su propia mano? _Acaso sus ambiciones lo habían hecho débil… _cruel?_

-Pequeño Crank…

La voz llegó como una salvación, la respuesta que estaba esperando.

Thundercracker tembló de sorpresa. No había escuchado los pasos, no había sentido ninguna presencia. Alzó su dolorido rostro y sus ópticos se encontraron con los de su creador.

* * *

Cranker contempló a su encadenado hijo con tristeza infinita. La angustia oprimió su chispa vital al ver la expresión muerta en el rostro de Thundercracker, totalmente carente de esperanza.

Creador y creación se miraron uno al otro en silencio, la traición pesando entre ellos.

-Tuve que hacerlo, Steelcrank…- murmuró Cranker acercándose a la celda.

_¿Tuvo que hacerlo?_ Traición, lealtad... cambiaban de disfraz todo el tiempo pero al final siempre asumían la misma desnuda forma de dolor. Las incongruencias de la guerra se aclararon de súbito para Thundercracker.

Pero estaba demasiado herido y furioso… demasiado _decepcionado_… Su razonamiento no podía ser lógico en ese momento. Una vez más dejó que sus emociones lo dominaran. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba su mente: _su muerte vendría de la mano de su propio creador…_

-¿Cuánto?- dijo sombríamente el Seeker, el odio muy claro en su voz.

Los ópticos de Cranker parpadearon reflejando su confusión.

-Dijiste que había un alto precio por mi cabeza. ¿Cuánto te dieron?- espetó brutalmente Thundercracker.

-N-no… no acepté nada...

-¿Por qué no? Cumpliste tu deber, no es así… _Autobot_?

El mismo Thundercracker se asombró del rencor en sus propias palabras, pero no había sido capaz de reprimirlas, no había querido…

Cranker bajó la cabeza. –Nunca podrías entender que lo hice para salvarte…

-_Salvarme?! Salvarme?!_- gritó Thundercracker llevando su vocalizador al límite. –Me has condenado, eso es lo que has hecho! Cómo te atreves a hablarme de salvación?! Debería agradecerte por darme una última lección o acaso es tu derecho paternal quitarme la vida que me diste en primer lugar?

Cranker retrocedió, incapaz de soportar la brutalidad de las palabras de su creación. No pudo contestar. El Autobot permaneció con la cabeza baja, su mirada clavada en algún lugar del suelo, durante los varios minutos en los que prevaleció el silencio.

-Nunca me dijiste,- habló finalmente Cranker.

El cuerpo de Thundercracker se convulsionó de rabia. _-¿Qué?-_ espetó furiosamente.

-Nunca me dijiste a cuántos Cybertronianos has matado, Thundercracker.

El Seeker comenzó a temblar en completo estupor, asombrado hasta lo más profundo de su chispa vital al escuchar por primera vez a su creador dirigirse a él por su nombre de Decepticon. Toda la rabia se desvaneció. Todo lo que quedó fue miedo y la urgente necesidad de perdón.

-Espero tu respuesta,- continuó Cranker con voz mucho más fuerte.

-No lo sé… No podría saberlo…- murmuró Thundercracker completamente derrotado.

Cranker suspiró, su duro rostro regresó a los dominios de la tristeza. –Han sido demasiados, entonces… ¿Y aún así me preguntas por qué te… entregué?

Thundercracker ya no pudo ver más a los ópticos de su creador y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Deseó que la golpiza que le habían dado los soldados Autobots lo hubiera cegado. La oscuridad habría sido muy bienvenida en ese momento.

Cranker se aproximó a la celda hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros lo separaron de los barrotes de energon.

-No tiene que ser así... Ellos… ellos no te condenarán a muerte si… si te declaras culpable… si pides piedad…

Thundercracker alzó la cabeza. Su rostro había vuelto a adquirir una expresión de grave dureza.

-¡Nunca voy a rogarles!- habló su orgullo.

Cranker sacudió la cabeza. –Veo que tu ceguera persiste… Dónde está tu gloria ahora? Dónde está ese destino de grandeza que mencionaste el día que empezaste tu transformación en el deshonroso Transformer que eres ahora?

Thundercracker bajó la cabeza. Podía recordar. Por un momento, la visión de ese día en que abandonó a su creador para seguir sus propias ambiciones fue asombrosamente clara en su mente.

-Veo que toda esperanza está perdida…- murmuró Cranker tristemente.

Thundercracker no respondió.

El viejo Autobot retrocedió y le dio la espalda a su creación. Empezó a retirarse, sus piernas apenas sosteniéndolo.

Thundercracker lo vio alejarse de reojo con el único óptico que tenía funcional. Quería correr tras él, rogarle que no lo dejara, que se quedara a su lado. Pero las súplicas por el perdón no fueron capaces de exteriorizarse.

De repente, era un recién creado de nuevo. La guerra nunca lo había tocado. Thundercracker sabía que el único culpable de sus pecados era él mismo.

Cranker casi había desaparecido por el corredor cuando escuchó a su hijo gritar en agonía.

_-¡¡Padre!!_

Cranker se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro, un pequeño brillo de esperanza latente en sus opacos ópticos.

-Quiero que estés ahí,- dijo Thundercracker con voz plana y estéril.

-¿Dónde?

-Mi ejecución… quiero que la mires...

Las palabras excedieron la brutalidad. La chispa de Cranker fue penetrada por el dolor más agudo y devastador de su milenaria existencia.

Thundercracker se arrepintió de haber hablado en cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, pero era demasiado tarde. Su último acto de dolor hacia su creador estaba hecho.

Cranker no respondió. Continuó caminando hacia adelante, sus piernas apenas capaces de sostenerlo. No fue sino hasta que estuvo fuera de la vista de su hijo que colapsó en el suelo, su rostro enterrado entre sus manos.

_Continuará._

* * *

_Basta una sola acción para matar, pero un solo pensamiento para traicionar._

_Bueno, y con esto empatamos este fic con su versión en inglés. El próximo capítulo será publicado en dos días y será la primicia, ya que en el de inglés me voy a tardar un poquito más porque en lo que lo traduzco y me lo revisa mi beta siempre me cuelgo :oP Pero qué mejor que estrenar ese capítulo en su idioma original. Espero les guste, todavía tenemos algunos capítulos por delante :o)_


	8. Chapter 8

_N/A: Me da mucho gusto estrenar este capítulo en su versión original en español antes que hacerlo en inglés. Espero les guste. Muchas gracias por sus increíbles reseñas. Thundercracker siempre fue uno de mis Decepticons favoritos pero debo admitir que mientras escribía esta historia me fui enamorando cada vez más de este fascinante Seeker. Bueno, no me alargo más y adelante con el capítulo :o)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Los dedos de Cranker se arrastraron por la pared. Metal contra metal se encontraron estériles, ninguno más vivo que el otro. El viejo Autobot no tenía consciencia de su propio cuerpo, no podía ni siquiera sentir el piso bajo sus pies. La distancia que avanzaba estaba entre brumas, y su confusión no se debía a los milenios de descuido de sus circuitos ópticos.

_Mi ejecución… Quiero que la mires…_

Cranker no habría podido saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que las últimas palabras de Thundercracker habían perforado sus audios. Habían pasado apenas unos pocos minutos pero el tiempo ya se había convertido en algo insoportable. Había algo dolorosamente irreal que lo hizo dudar de su cordura, de la propia realidad… En algún lado adentro de su mente se perpetuaba un lugar para la justificación, para la negación.

Cranker se tambaleó sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba llegar a la salida de ese lugar estéril que sería el último alojamiento de su única creación. Los espasmos de culpa y debilidad amenazaron con enviarlo al suelo nuevamente, pero una mano fuerte lo sujetó por un brazo.

El viejo mecanoide levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro serio y noble del segundo al mando del ejército Autobot.

Prowl no necesitó decir nada. El aspecto derrotado de Cranker habló por sí solo.

-¿Es realmente necesario…?- habló Cranker con voz débil.

Prowl agudizó sus circuitos ópticos.

-Tenerlo encadenado así… -continuó Cranker, -como al peor de los criminales… El chico está más drenado de energía que ni siquiera podría caminar por sí mismo...

Prowl afianzó su agarre sobre Cranker y lo mantuvo firme sobre sus pies.

-Es necesario. Thundercracker es un Decepticon de alta peligrosidad y no puedo romper el protocolo.

Cranker liberó su brazo. Una renovada sensación de energía lo invadió mientras escuchaba esas palabras que le sonaron extranjeras.

-Pronto no lo será más… - Cranker no se esforzó en mantener el rencor fuera de su voz.

-Desgraciadamente, eso está fuera de mi control.- La creciente incomodidad en Prowl estaba más allá de cualquier argumento ético o sentido del deber.

-¿Qué hay de su juicio?- continuó Cranker, con una voz ronca que se pareció demasiado a la de su creación. La debilidad había desaparecido de súbito de su viejo cuerpo.

-Será justo.

-Justo… ¿para ustedes o para él?

Prowl se cruzó de brazos. -Justo, simplemente. Como sabe, la probabilidad de condena a muerte es muy grande… Pero le informo que Optimus Prime está muy interesado en el caso de Thundercracker. Si él coopera con nosotros y nos proporciona información…

–Pierden su tiempo. Él no les dirá nada. La terquedad nos viene de familia, sabe?- La expresión de Cranker se endureció y por un momento sus rasgos faciales se asemejaron demasiado a los de Thundercracker.

-Hice lo que debía por el bien de los nuestros, -continuó el viejo mecanoide. -No me siento orgulloso, mucho menos debo ser recompensado. Soy un Autobot, creo firmemente en nuestros ideales y en que los Decepticons deben ser detenidos a toda costa, pero esto es lo último que hago por esta maldita guerra.

Prowl se cruzó de brazos y asintió lentamente. –Entiendo.

Cranker volteó la cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo, un gesto bastante irrespetuoso para el segundo al mando después de Optimus Prime, pero Prowl no pareció molestarse.

-Cranker…

El viejo Autobot se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su superior.

-Puede que no me crea, pero esta situación es también bastante incómoda para mí. Me gustaría poder hacer algo por usted y por Thundercracker, pero no está en mis manos.

-Lo sé. Las leyes… En la guerra, son aún más rígidas, no es así? Y más ilógicas también…

Prowl no contestó. Algo muy parecido a la vergüenza latió en su chispa vital, perturbando las barreras de su fría y ordenada lógica.

Cranker miró sobre su hombro y clavó sus ópticos en el visor de Prowl. -He visto las monstruosidades de las que son capaces los Decepticons, y sé perfectamente que mi Steelcrank tiene su parte de culpa… pero hoy he visto también lo que _nosotros _somos capaces de hacer… y no somos tan diferentes de ellos.

Sin decir nada más, Cranker se alejó hasta desaparecer por el pasillo. Prowl lo miró salir en silencio. Por un momento estuvo tentado de ordenar que lo siguieran, pero se contuvo. No estaba en su naturaleza violar la privacidad de un padre que acababa de perder todo lo que tenía en la vida. Y estaba seguro de que Optimus Prime aprobaría su decisión.

* * *

El complejo sistema interno de circuitos de cualquier Cybertroniano era un universo de perfección, de interminables vías de comunicación que enlazaban cada componente, por mínimo que fuera, al reinado supremo de la chispa vital, la esencia misma de la existencia y la que proveía a todo Transformer de la capacidad de sentir y razonar, de ser un individuo único e irrepetible.

Entre las muchas características que hacían del organismo de un Cybertroniano un micro universo maravilloso, el sentido del tacto era una de las más asombrosas. Millones de terminales nerviosas distribuidas en cada centímetro de sus estructuras físicas hacían que sensaciones como el dolor y el placer tuvieran interminables vías de acceso.

En algún lugar entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, uno de esos Cybertronianos se regodeó en el placer recibido apenas hacía unas horas y se resistió a salir de los dominios de la dulce ignorancia. Pero la milenaria costumbre, forzada por la guerra, de incontables ciclos nocturnos de pocas horas de recarga y la necesidad de estar siempre alerta lo hizo activarse antes de lo que hubiera querido.

Un intenso mundo de colores y sonidos explotó en la embotada cabeza de Skywarp en cuanto sus ópticos y sus audios se activaron. Los alrededores estaban demasiado tranquilos en realidad, pero sus excitados sentidos maximizaron el irregular techo metálico y la superficie maleable de la estructura de recarga en la que estaba tendido. El suave zumbido de las luces eléctricas y algún lejano generador de energía taladraron sus sensores auditivos, demasiado sensibles en ese momento de atontado sopor.

¿Justamente cuánto energon de alto grado había bebido el ciclo anterior? No lo sabía. Era una de esas cosas que excedía sus deseos de recordar. Skywarp prefería no utilizar su cerebro en frías estadísticas y sumergirse todo lo posible en los efectos placenteros de una buena sobrecarga.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la presencia de las dos mecanoides femeninas que estaban a su lado, ambas acurrucadas en cada uno de sus brazos. No recordaba sus nombres, tal vez ni siquiera les había preguntado. Todo lo que estaba presente en su memoria eran los recuerdos de piernas alrededor de él… de él envolviendo esos cuerpos anónimos a los que seguramente nunca volvería a ver, pero aún así entregándose a ellos como si fueran el motivo de toda su existencia.

Siempre había sido así. Skywarp era un Transformer que vivía el presente, sabedor de que cada momento podía ser el último, y en las múltiples ocasiones en que se había deleitado en los placeres de las curvas femeninas siempre había sido un amante dedicado y poderoso.

Nunca había tenido ningún problema para conseguir féminas. Ya antes de la guerra había sido un conquistador nato, pero ahora las cosas le resultaban demasiado fáciles. Las mujeres Decepticons, las neutrales e incluso algunas Autobots, amaban a los Seekers de la élite aérea Decepticon, eso era bien sabido. Ni él, ni Thundercracker, ni Starscream, ni siquiera los Coneheads, habían tenido jamás problemas en conseguir los favores del sexo opuesto, aunque el jet negro y púrpura había sido más exitoso debido a su permanente delirio por el placer físico.

Un desagradable vistazo a su cronómetro interno le reveló que la mayor parte de su periodo de descanso había terminado. En poco más de un ciclo él y Thundercracker estarían de vuelta en la plana Tierra, con sus incómodos cambios climáticos y su ausencia de Cybertronianas femeninas.

La imagen de su mejor amigo llegó a su mente. Desde que habían llegado a Cybertron no sabía nada de él. Cualquier cosa tan importante en la que estuviera metido, no era justificación para no haber dado señales de vida. Ya era tiempo de que se le uniera y tuvieran al menos una buena sobredosis de energon juntos.

Skywarp activó su comunicador en la frecuencia privada que compartía únicamente con Thundercracker. El sonido de estática lo recibió las tres veces que lo intentó. Tal vez su amigo estaba en estado de recarga. Tal vez, como Skywarp, estaba enredado entre las piernas de alguna belleza. El Seeker sonrió con malicia, pero a la vez sintió un dejo de preocupación. No era el estilo de TC llevarse a la cama a la primera fémina con la que se cruzara, en realidad… En fin, ya se comunicaría.

Skywarp consultó de nuevo su cronómetro interno. Era buena hora para asistir a su taberna favorita y retrasar la resaca hasta el ciclo siguiente. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la gran estructura de recarga cuando la mecanoide que estaba acostada a su derecha comenzó a dar señales de consciencia.

El energon de alto grado podía esperar un par de horas más; había otras maneras de embriagarse. Skywarp sonrió con creciente lujuria y abrazó a la chica, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella, aún con los ópticos apagados, se acurrucó contra el pecho de Skywarp y buscó instintivamente sus labios.

* * *

Cranker entró a la derruida casa, que ahora parecía un montón de escombros con el techo y las ventanas destrozadas. Como había pensado, los merodeadores ya habían hecho acto de presencia y se habían robado los escasos objetos de valor que había en la casa.

Afortunadamente, la estructura de descanso en la que Thundercracker había estado acostado hasta antes de su captura continuaba en su sitio y hacia ahí se dirigió el viejo Transformer.

Al sentarse, pateó algo con la parte trasera de su pie. Se inclinó y recogió un objeto metálico. Sus dedos temblaron alrededor de la pequeña esfera de metal, el rompecabezas con el que Steelcrank solía jugar cuando era un recién creado…

La angustia se apoderó de Cranker mientras los recuerdos lo golpearon con algo más que dolor. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente para contemplar el juguete, pero no fue capaz de despegar su mirada de él. Con una paciencia que contrastaba drásticamente con su desesperación, Cranker comenzó a armar el rompecabezas, a girar los cientos de pequeños mecanismos que hacían cambiar de forma a la esfera.

Se concentró en esa tarea como si de ello dependiera su vida. El juguete estaba viejo pero había sobrevivido a nueve millones de años de olvido y al reciente saqueo. Cranker hundió sus dedos en él, buscando el contacto de esos dedos que él mismo había construido y que habían encontrado en esa pequeña esfera tantas horas de diversión, cuando la inocencia prevalecía y esa joven mente no había sido contaminada por la violencia.

¿Pero qué había de él mismo? Llevaba tantos años culpando a Steelcrank que se había olvidado de su propio rencor, de su propio odio… Él también había cambiado, él también se había convertido en un juguete de otros, excusándose detrás de la máscara del dolor.

Había sido demasiado fácil ser una víctima. Al principio había decidido aislarse del mundo exterior por temor a ser asociado con el Decepticon Thundercracker y sufrir las represalias, pero después había sido por comodidad.

Sí, era cómodo estar solo. Era cómodo tener lástima de sí mismo, encerrarse en el dolor y el rencor.

_Mi ejecución… Quiero que la presencies._

Cranker sacudió furiosamente la cabeza mientras la visión de Steelcrank, derrotado, encadenado, totalmente desahuciado, se formaba nítidamente en su mente. No habían sido esas brutales palabras las que habían destrozado a Cranker. Era el hecho de que su propia creación, producto de su chispa vital, pudiera albergar tanto rencor y desesperanza.

Por primera vez, Cranker había contemplado lo que la guerra había hecho en su hijo. Sólo la guerra, la proximidad de la muerte, el peso de manos que habían sesgado las vidas de sus semejantes, podían hacer eso…

Pero no… Había algo más, y Cranker lo sabía. Lo que realmente había destrozado a Steelcrank había sido la traición de su propio creador. Cranker le había hecho mucho más daño que cualquier misil, que cualquier derrota, que cualquier ejecución podría hacer, por brutal que fuera…

El Autobot apretó ambos lados de su cabeza con los puños, incapaz de seguir pensando. A sus ojos le llegó la imagen clara de su añorado hijo, parado en el umbral de la puerta hacía únicamente un par de ciclos. Entre el rechazo y el odio, el viejo Transformer había sentido una urgente necesidad de abrazarlo. Sí, de abrazar a su pequeño Crank, de volver a sentir sus fuertes y cálidos brazos. Pero una vez más, su debilidad lo había dominado, como lo había hecho durante esas escasas horas que había compartido con su única creación.

Todo descenso al infierno tiene un momento de cordura y, al igual que había ocurrido con Thundercracker, de repente las incongruencias de la guerra fueron muy claras en la mente de Cranker.

Autobot… Decepticon… eran parte de la misma podredumbre, después de todo. Había pasado la guerra entera odiando a los Decepticons, culpándolos por la deserción de su hijo, por su traición…

Cranker terminó de armar el rompecabezas y lo contempló con agonía. Él también había sido una herramienta, un accesorio irrelevante en la monstruosa maquinaria de la guerra. Había terminado siendo un engrane más en la gran máquina. Había abrazado el destino que Steelcrank tanto se había esforzado en evitar.

Las cosas no podían haber sido más nítidas para Cranker. La guerra entre Cybertronianos era absurda, siempre lo había sido, y él había sido uno de tantos tontos que había creído en la necesidad de la violencia para combatir la violencia.

El viejo Autobot se puso de pie, el rompecabezas firmemente apretado en sus manos. Fue hacia el cuarto de reabastecimiento y encontró todavía algunas viejas herramientas que habían sobrevivido al saqueo, demasiado deterioradas para ser tomadas en cuenta por los merodeadores menos exigentes.

Lenta y dolorosamente, el mecanoide empezó a tallar las insignias sobre sus brazos. Manchas de pintura gris y roja empezaron a caer al suelo, marchitas muestras de la consciencia de un padre que acababa de recordar lo que era.

_Continuará._

* * *

_N/A: Hasta ahora venía actualizando muy seguido porque ya tenía los capítulos escritos, pero para el que sigue me voy a tardar un poco más porque apenas lo tengo escrito a la mitad. Está ese famoso síndrome de la página en blanco, pero más que nada fue porque me puse a escribir el final de esta historia antes de que se me fueran las ideas. Pero calculo que el próximo capítulo lo tendré en unos 3 o 4 días, depende de mis lapsos de inspiración. Como dije, ya tengo medio capítulo escrito pero el otro es un enigma._


	9. Chapter 9

_N/A: Nuevamente muchas gracias por las reseñas, me encanta conocer sus puntos de vista :o) Pido una disculpa por la tardanza en la actualización de este fic. Tenía un pequeño síndrome de la página en blanco con este capítulo, pero afortunadamente sólo duró unos pocos días._

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Millones de años de guerra habían causado diferencias irreconciliables entre Autobots y Decepticons. La intolerancia y el odio eran lugares comunes en un conflicto que había ya trascendido casi toda frontera ética y no dejaba más resolución posible que la destrucción total de cualquiera de los dos bandos. Sin embargo, ambas facciones tenían un lugar en el que se hermanaban: la miseria.

En Polyhex, la piedra angular del vasto Imperio Decepticon, también había un lugar indefinido para todos aquellos rostros anónimos que nunca serían héroes de guerra. Cybertronianos de segunda clase, neutrales en su mayoría, hacinados en los barrios bajos de una ciudad que se vanagloriaba de su poderío mientras que se encogía de hombros ante sus hijos más necesitados.

Por esas calles olvidadas caminaba Cranker, su mirada fija en el suelo pero sus sentidos sorprendentemente alerta, pese a su deteriorado estado físico. Sabía perfectamente lo que le sucedería a un Autobot que se atreviera a internarse en la zona marginal de Polyhex. Una muerte segura era una certeza; el método, sin embargo, era una incógnita. En el arte del dolor y la tortura siempre había maneras de innovar.

Sin embargo, Cranker se adentraba en territorio enemigo sin miedo. La desesperación podía llevar a un mecanoide a extremos insospechados, y para el viejo Autobot, en ese momento, el temor y la zozobra por su propia vida habían dejado de existir. Su objetivo era claro, tanto como obscuros eran su pasado y su futuro. No era más un Autobot perdido entre oleadas de enemigos; era un padre en busca de redención, en busca de la última esperanza para su hijo condenado.

Los pasos de Cranker podían parecer errantes, pero sabían perfectamente a dónde se dirigían. El Autobot había logrado traspasar las fronteras de Polyhex con relativa facilidad. No en vano era uno de los Transformers más viejos de Cybertron; la guerra tenía muy poco espacio para sorprenderlo. Y también había muy poco espacio para que ópticos extraños sospecharan de ese despintado y encorvado cuerpo que se confundía con tantos otros que hacía mucho habían perdido la fe en las promesas de supremacía absoluta.

Al pasar por un oscuro callejón, una violenta sinfonía de brutales sonidos lo sacó de su concentración. Cranker miró hacia un lado y vio el montón de cuerpos desperdigados sobre el piso metálico. Eran trece, y dos más estaban siendo azotados sin piedad contra la pared de un edificio derruido.

Los verdugos eran únicamente tres. Por sus flamantes estructuras, se trataba sin duda de soldados de primera clase, aunque sus diseños apuntaban a vehículos de tierra, lo que constituía una rareza en el ejército Decepticon, que privilegiaba la artillería aérea.

Un solo mecanoide del extraño trío estaba destrozando a golpes a los dos desafortunados Empties. Sus compañeros lo miraban a poca distancia. Uno de ellos esbozaba una burlona sonrisa, mientras que el otro tenía un semblante serio y desanimado.

Los dos Empties que estaban siendo vapuleados terminaron en el suelo junto con el resto de los cuerpos, imposible saber si seguían funcionando. El Decepticon que los mandó al suelo estalló en carcajadas, que fueron secundadas por su compañero de la sonrisa burlona. El tercero de ellos, el serio, no modificó su adusta expresión. Si bien no había condena en su mirada, parecía estar a un millón de años luz de distancia.

Una escena de esas características debía ser muy común en Polyhex, pensó Cranker. También en Iacon era algo recurrente, aunque en la ciudad Autobot se peleaba por la supervivencia. Tal parecía que para los Decepticons era natural matar sólo por diversión.

El viejo mecanoide desvió la mirada y decidió reanudar su camino antes de que los tres Decepticons notaran su presencia y lo agregaran a su macabro trofeo de Empties destruidos.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, Dead End?- alcanzó a escuchar Cranker mientras se alejaba.

Esa inútil muestra de brutalidad le recordó al viejo Autobot a dónde se dirigía. Era la mayor ironía de su vida el que su última esperanza estuviera centrada en esos seres que privilegiaban la violencia y no tenían ningún problema en terminar vidas, sin importar si se trataba de las de sus semejantes.

Cranker sacudió la cabeza y se sacudió esos pensamientos de encima. Desde el momento en que había tallado dolorosamente las insignias Autobot de sus brazos, había renunciado también a sus milenarios escrúpulos sobre la ética. Era un desterrado ahora, un Cybertroniano sin hogar, peor aún que esos Empties hambrientos, porque él ya no albergaba la esperanza de volver a ver un ciclo más.

* * *

Cranker llegó a su destino, amparado por el manto del anonimato y guiado por la estela de juvenil desenfreno que su objetivo había dejado a su paso. No había sido difícil seguir su rastro.

La taberna no se distinguía de otras de su misma clase, salvo porque estaba tal vez un poco más derruida que sus semejantes. El letrero que alguna vez había sido luminoso ahora iluminaba patéticamente dos caracteres Cybertronianos que anunciaban la existencia de energon de alto grado.

Sin embargo, el lugar debía ser famoso. Así lo demostraba la pequeña multitud de Empties y soldados Decepticons que se agrupaban afuera.

Cranker apretó los puños y se internó entre ese mar de insignias púrpuras. Su determinación no disminuyó, pero no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de repugnancia fluyendo por sus circuitos.

Casi lograba traspasar la puerta cuando una fuerte mano lo aferró bruscamente por un brazo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, chatarra? Éste es un club exclusivo, no lo sabías?- dijo un enorme robot de color negro y marrón, mientras arrojaba a Cranker a un lado.

Fuertes carcajadas dieron la bienvenida al viejo mecanoide cuando cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba demasiado lejos de parecer temeroso.

-¡Déjenme pasar, tengo que entrar!- gritó Cranker, su rostro desencajado por una angustia que ya no era capaz de controlar.

El custodio lo ignoró y devolvió su atención al grupo de ruidosos soldados que intentaban negociar su acceso.

Cranker entrecerró los ópticos y apretó con fuerza los labios. Con creciente furia se puso de pie y arremetió de nuevo contra la entrada. El custodio lo sujetó con lujo de violencia por el cuello y lo azotó contra la pared.

-Qué parte de "no" es incomprensible para tus procesadores? Este lugar es sólo para Decepticons, no para Empties oxidados como tú!

Cranker aferró el brazo del custodio y clavó sus exaltados dedos en el metal negro que lo aprisionaba.

–¡Tengo que ver al Seeker Skywarp, sé que está aquí!- gritó con agonía.

El rostro del custodio se suavizó un poco al tiempo que sus ópticos se entrecerraban con suspicacia. -¿Quieres decir al _Capitán de primera clase Skywarp, Seeker de Élite serie N-1_?

-Es urgente! Dígale que Thundercracker lo necesita!

El fuerte mecanoide miró a Cranker con una mueca maligna. –Claro, se lo diré. ¿De casualidad no lo necesita también el Comandante Supremo Megatron?- se burló.

-¡No es una broma, maldito Decepticon…!

El custodio volvió a azotar a Cranker contra la pared. –Nunca te he visto por aquí antes. Tal vez eres uno de esos Autobots espías.

El grupo de soldados que contemplaban la escena con burlón escarnio de inmediato transformó sus muecas irónicas en claras expresiones de asco al sonido de la palabra. Cualquier cosa que oliera a Autobots era el detonante de leal y común odio, y la posibilidad de la presencia de uno de la facción rival siempre era un buen pretexto para provocar dolor. Cranker se debatió inútilmente, su voz cortada por el fuerte agarre del guardia. No podía aceptar que todo terminara ahí, siendo víctima de un inútil pero mortal linchamiento. Su rabia comenzó a convertirse en frustración.

Un tumulto se escuchó en algún lado atrás de Cranker, y el grupo de soldados rápidamente se dividió en dos partes para dejar pasar a un Decepticon alto que llegó acompañado de otro un poco más bajo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el gran mecanoide gris.

El custodio dejó caer a Cranker e hizo un saludo militar.

-Líder Gestalt Motormaster, es un placer que nos honre con su visita…

El Stunticon miró al viejo caído a sus pies. -¿Qué es esta basura?

-Me parece que es un espía, señor. Su comportamiento es bastante sospechoso. Llegó preguntando por el Capitán Skywarp…

-Por Skywarp? Está aquí? Maldita sea mi suerte!- exclamó el acompañante de Motormaster.

-¡Silencio, Drag Strip!- gritó Motormaster, volviendo su atención a Cranker. -Así que buscas a Skywarp? Para qué?

Cranker se puso de pie trabajosamente. –Es Thundercracker… fue capturado por el Supremo Concejo Autobot… van a juzgarlo.

Motormaster frunció el ceño. -¿Qué locuras estás diciendo, viejo? Si algo así hubiera sucedido, nuestros servicios de inteligencia ya estarían enterados.

La desesperación de Cranker evolucionó hacia un marcado desprecio. –Por lo visto sus servicios de inteligencia son un insulto a la palabra...

Motormaster se acercó amenazador, una mirada asesina brillando en sus ópticos.

-¡Digo la verdad! Los Autobots han manejado la captura con el mayor de los sigilos,- continuó Cranker apresuradamente.

Motormaster se quedó pensativo un momento y luego miró sobre su hombro. –Drag Strip, trae a este viejo y sígueme.

Drag Strip hizo una mueca de fastidio pero obedeció la orden. Con muy poca delicadeza sujetó a Cranker por un brazo y lo arrastró tras de sí.

* * *

Toda clase de sonidos estridentes asaltaron los sensores auditivos de Cranker en cuanto fue forzado a entrar a la semi oscuridad de la taberna.

Hacía muchos millones de años que no entraba en un sitio así. El energon de alto grado nunca había estado entre sus aficiones, y mucho menos los lugares comunitarios en donde se solía consumir. Cranker había sido siempre un solitario. Y justo en ese momento, mientras era arrastrado hacia un destino incierto, una triste sonrisa acudió a su rostro al pensar que Thundercracker había heredado más de él de lo que aparentaba.

La taberna estaba repleta de Decepticons, la mayoría cadetes y soldados de segunda categoría. Había también una buena cantidad de Cybertronianas femeninas. Algunas habían ido en busca de placer; otras estaban ahí para venderlo. Ningún tipo de deleite se desperdiciaba, especialmente en tiempos de guerra. El energon de alto grado y la seducción fluían libremente. Era un acuerdo tácito entre todo soldado dejar la guerra afuera cuando se buscaba la embriaguez o las suaves caricias de una fémina.

La presencia de Skywarp fue anunciada por la algarabía a su alrededor. El presuntuoso Seeker estaba sentado casi al fondo de la taberna ante una mesa con varios cubos de energon vacíos. Una delicada Transformer de color verde estaba encaramada en una de sus piernas y lo abrazaba por el cuello, mientras él la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura. Con su brazo libre, forcejeaba con un voluminoso Decepticon que hacía todo lo posible por evitar que su brazo fuera doblado sobre la mesa.

Con un violento movimiento, Skywarp salió victorioso de la pequeña exhibición de fuerza, arrojando a su rival al suelo.

Vítores y brindis se escucharon con generosidad mientras el ganador recibía un beso de la fémina y un cubo de energon lleno.

-¿Cómo era el nombre, señor?- preguntó un soldado mientras ayudaba a levantarse a su derrotado compañero.

-Pulseadas, vencidas… los humanos le llaman de varias maneras,- contestó Skywarp mientras dejaba su cubo, ya medio vacío, sobre la mesa. Era un buen cambio estar rodeado de tantos soldados inexpertos que lo veían con tanta admiración. Ser un guerrero de élite de la armada personal de Megatron tenía sus grandes ventajas, sin duda.

Motormaster refunfuñó algo ininteligible y se abrió paso con cierta brutalidad entre la pequeña multitud que rodeaba al Seeker negro y púrpura. Los soldados retrocedieron ante la presencia de otro par de guerreros de élite.

-Exhibiéndote como siempre, Skywarp. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?- exclamó el líder Stunticon, su imponente presencia acaparando la atención de los presentes.

Skywarp frunció el ceño al ver a los recién llegados. No era ningún secreto que sentía un profundo desagrado por los Stunticons, a los que consideraba unos recién creados tan impulsivos como inútiles.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó el Seeker, sin esforzarse en suavizar el desprecio en su voz.

-No eres el único al que le autorizaron ciclos de descanso, superestrella- fue la cortante respuesta del líder Stunticon.

Skywarp miró inquisitivamente al deteriorado Transformer que arrastraba Drag Strip.

-¿Y eso?

-Esperaba que tú nos lo dijeras. Dice que es amigo tuyo,- respondió Motormaster.

Skywarp analizó con detenimiento el rostro de Cranker, pero su fisonomía no le trajo ningún recuerdo.

Aprovechando el silencio repentino, el viejo mecanoide habló. –Es Thundercracker…

El Seeker negro se sobresaltó. -¿Qué pasa con él?

-Necesita su ayuda… Por favor, tengo que hablar con usted en privado,- gimió Cranker.

Las sospechas brotaron de inmediato en la mente de Skywarp. Todo apuntaba a una trampa, aunque el deteriorado aspecto de ese Transformer le hizo dudar. Sin embargo, las reflexiones profundas no eran el fuerte del Seeker y, como siempre, decidió confiar en sus instintos. El no haber tenido noticias de Thundercracker desde su llegada a Cybertron lo tenía inquieto, después de todo.

Skywarp asintió lentamente y le dijo algo en voz muy baja a la fémina que estaba sentada sobre su pierna. Se levantó y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Motormaster. Ambos Decepticons se alejaron hacia una puerta cerca de la barra de la taberna. Drag Strip los siguió, sin soltar a Cranker.

_Continuará._

* * *

_N/A: Este capítulo fue una especie de respiro porque veníamos de una carga dramática un tanto pesada. Se aproxima el clímax de esta historia, espero les guste tanto como a mí :o) _


	10. Chapter 10

_N/A: Muchas gracias por las reseñas. Me disculpo por la demora en la actualización de este fic. Ya lo tengo escrito casi en su totalidad así que las actualizaciones serán mucho más frecuentes. Gracias por leer :o)_

_Por cierto, los Transformers no me pertenecen; eso es un placer reservado a Hasbro, Takara y otros. Únicamente soy dueña de esta historia y de Cranker. _

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Skywarp recorrió por enésima vez la pequeña distancia entre el generador de energía y la puerta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas hacer eso? Estás empezando a dejar marcas en el suelo,- dijo Motormaster.

Skywarp se detuvo, más por una urgente necesidad de recuperar la calma que por las palabras del Stunticon. Se recargó en la pared y apretó los puños con impotencia. Pensar con claridad era la prioridad, y el desorden que era su mente en ese momento era definitivamente la peor de las opciones.

Motormaster observaba al Seeker con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. La angustia ajena le proporcionaba una agradable sensación de diversión malsana.

-Y entonces, qué piensas hacer para ayudar a tu querido amigo, Skywarp?- continuó el líder Stunticon sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

-¡Estoy tratando de pensar, Motormaster!- respondió Skywarp con desprecio.

Una risita al fondo de la habitación agudizó la mueca en el rostro del jet negro. Drag Strip, que observaba la escena con no menos diversión que su comandante, se levantó del generador de energía en el que estaba sentado y se acercó a los dos Decepticons.

-¿Y qué hay que pensar? No es nuestro problema, Moto. Sólo tenemos dos ciclos de descanso y no pienso pasarlos viendo a este Seeker lloriquear por su amado _Thundercraphead_.

Skywarp miró con furia asesina a Drag Strip. Bajo otras circunstancias, le hubiera incrustado su puño al Stunticon justo en medio del visor, pero había otras prioridades.

-¿No deberías estar vigilando a ese viejo, Drag Strip?- preguntó el jet negro, sin molestarse en ocultar su fastidio.

El Stunticon miró de reojo hacia una puerta cerrada al fondo de la habitación. -¿Y a dónde va a ir? El cuarto de almacenamiento de la taberna está cerrado y además esa chatarra apenas puede caminar.

Skywarp ignoró a Drag Strip y se cruzó de brazos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la amenaza latente de la desesperación.

-No respondiste a mi pregunta. Qué vas a hacer? Cuándo piensas informar a Megatron?- La sonrisa de Motormaster se ampliaba por momentos.

Skywarp no respondió. Informar a Megatron no estaba definitivamente entre sus planes. A pesar de que Thundercracker era un miembro fundamental de la élite aérea Decepticon, Megatron no arriesgaría un conflicto de mayores proporciones al intentar salvar a un solo soldado en territorio enemigo. Había maquinaciones en los altos mandos que Skywarp no comprendía y de las que prefería mantenerse alejado.

Su primera inclinación había sido Starscream. Pero Skywarp sabía perfectamente que su Comandante Aéreo no movería un dedo ni por él ni por Thundercracker.

Las alternativas se reducían drásticamente y sólo dejaban lugar a una solución.

-Tendremos que rescatarlo nosotros,- dijo finalmente con voz grave y seria.

-_¿Nosotros?- _preguntó irónicamente Drag Strip. -Me perdí de algo, acaso? Quién murió y te nombró líder, bufón?

El Stunticon miró a su comandante en busca de apoyo pero Motormaster permaneció cruzado de brazos y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Thundercracker se metió en esto solo y no nos concierne. Por lo que a mí respecta, que se joda!- continuó el Tyrell amarillo.

Skywarp avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Drag Strip. -Qué no les concierne, dices? Acaso no eres un Decepticon, maldito idiota?

La respuesta vino de la fría voz de Motormaster. –Somos Stunticons.

Skywarp encaró al gran robot gris. -Y qué los Stunticons no son Decepticons? Dónde está su sentido de la lealtad?

La sonrisa maliciosa de Motormaster se torció más aún y se convirtió en una mueca de desprecio. -Obedecemos a Megatron porque es nuestro creador. Ustedes, Seekers, no son más que accesorios voladores.

Los ópticos de Skywarp se entrecerraron con furia asesina. Era cierto que los Stunticons y los Seekers se despreciaban mutuamente. No era nada personal, en realidad; los integrantes de la élite aérea nunca habían sido apreciados por el resto de los Decepticons. Siempre el mejor grupo estaría sujeto a la envidia común, Skywarp siempre había estado convencido de eso.

En lo personal, sentía un profundo desprecio por los Stunticons, más que por cualquier otro subgrupo Decepticon, empezando porque no los consideraba verdaderos Decepticons. Estaban demasiado ligados a la Tierra. Habían sido creados a partir de máquinas creadas por los humanos y habían adoptado costumbres y maneras de hablar de los nativos terrestres. Por otro lado, no eran más que recién creados. Sus jóvenes vidas no excedían los dos años terrestres, aunque su brutalidad apuntaba a una falsa apariencia de madurez que, a los ojos de Skywarp, sólo era un defecto más.

Sin embargo, la juventud de los Stunticons también dejaba puertas abiertas y ventajas por aprovechar.

-Los accesorios son útiles, Motormaster. ¿Qué se puede decir de ustedes, que lo único que han hecho es ser la causa de dolorosas derrotas por su incapacidad de funcionar como un grupo organizado?

La pequeña artimaña había surtido efecto. La sonrisa de Motormaster se borró de inmediato y su rostro se tornó tan amenazador como sus puños levantados.

-¡Vas a cerrar ese agujero que tienes por boca, Skywarp!

Esta vez fue el Seeker negro quien sonrió con algo más que desprecio. –No hay nada más doloroso que la verdad. cierto, _Moto_?- se burló Skywarp. Llamar al líder Stunticon con el sobrenombre que únicamente utilizaban sus subordinados había sido una elección acertada; el brillo de rabia en sus ópticos así lo demostró.

Saboreando anticipadamente una victoria, Skywarp continuó. –Baja esos puños, Moto. ¡Eres demasiado lento para mí!

El Seeker acompañó sus palabras con acciones. Un resplandor de luz púrpura recibió al gran puño de Motormaster, que se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared.

Millones de años de perfeccionar su habilidad de teletransportación le habían dado una precisión milimétrica a Skywarp. Reapareció justo atrás de Drag Strip y de un violento empujón lo hizo chocar contra Motormaster.

-Ustedes no son más que un mal chiste, Motormaster! Por qué no continuamos esto cuando formen a Menasor y así equilibramos un poco las cosas?

Motormaster arrojó a un lado a Drag Strip y arremetió de nuevo contra Skywarp.

-¡Deja de escapar como un cobarde y pelea, Seeker!- bramó.

La respuesta de Skywarp se manifestó nuevamente en un espacio vacío. Drag Strip apenas vio el destello púrpura reaparecer frente a él. Su atención fue absorbida por el puño que se estrelló dolorosamente contra su rostro, lanzándolo al suelo.

Motormaster aprovechó el ataque de Skywarp para embestirlo. Esta vez, el jet negro no evadió el ataque.

Hubiera sido muy fácil para cualquiera de los tres utilizar sus armas y resolver la disputa por medio de rayos láser, pero el pensamiento ni siquiera fue considerado. Había un código de honor entre Decepticons que prohibía el uso de armas en peleas internas, el cual había probado ser bastante útil debido a que ese tipo de riñas sucedían con bastante frecuencia.

Motormaster sujetó a Skywarp por los hombros y prácticamente lo incrustó dentro de la pared. El Seeker no dio señal de sentir el dolor y contraatacó agregando su puño a los componentes faciales del líder Stunticon.

Skywarp se sabía en desventaja. Era de menor tamaño y fuerza física que su rival, así que de nuevo dependía de la agudeza de sus palabras.

-¡Tu desesperación sólo demuestra tu miedo, Motormaster!- dijo Skywarp, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar de dolor cuando fue azotado contra la pared una segunda vez, sus alas recibiendo la mayor parte del castigo.

-Miedo? De qué demonios estás hablando, imbécil?- rugió el aludido.

-¡Que eres un cobarde, Moto, a eso me refiero! Nunca me creí esa máscara de brutalidad que tan orgullosamente llevas. Le tienes más miedo al fracaso que a los Autobots. ¡Atrévete a negarlo, bestia inservible! Sabes perfectamente que ni tú ni tu equipo de chatarras terrestres son capaces de llevar a cabo este rescate.

Motormaster levantó a Skywarp por el cuello y lo arrojó violentamente hacia el generador de energía que estaba al fondo de la habitación. El Seeker evitó el contacto y aterrizó ágilmente sobre sus dos piernas.

-¡Los Stunticons no conocemos el miedo!- rugió el gran robot gris.

-¡Pruébalo!- desafió Skywarp.

Drag Strip, que había presenciado la pelea desde el suelo, se levantó abruptamente y se arrojó contra Skywarp. Sin embargo, un brusco ademán de su líder lo detuvo en seco.

De súbito, la furia había desaparecido de la fisonomía de Motormaster, dejando en su lugar una fría y amenazadora mirada.

-En verdad que hablas demasiado, Seeker,- dijo, su odio asumiendo una tranquilidad que era aún más estremecedora que cualquier arranque de rabia.

-Sólo digo la verdad,- respondió Skywarp. Su voz había perdido todo rastro irónico.

Motormaster se cruzó de brazos y permaneció pensativo por unos momentos. Una vez más, una riña entre Decepticons había terminado tan abruptamente como había empezado y, justo como tantas otras que la habían precedido, no había habido ganadores ni perdedores. Muchas veces, soltar un poco los puños entre compañeros era la mejor manera de lidiar con los horrores de una guerra ininterrumpida.

-Te ayudaremos,- anunció finalmente Motormaster.

Skywarp reprimió la sonrisa de satisfacción mientras Drag Strip miraba a su líder con ofendida incredulidad.

-¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, Moto?

-Mi decisión está tomada. Manda un mensaje codificado y haz venir a Breakdown, Dead End y Wildrider. No deben estar lejos de aquí.

Drag Strip refunfuñó algo ininteligible pero se apresuró a cumplir la orden.

Skywarp hizo lo posible por ignorar el quemante dolor en las alas que el ataque del líder Stunticon le había causado y se acercó a él. La tensión violenta entre ambos Decepticons había desaparecido.

-Supongo que los agradecimientos están de más,- dijo el Seeker.

-Supones bien.

Skywarp dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada al fondo de la habitación.

-Sin embargo…

La voz de Motormaster lo hizo detenerse. Miró sobre su hombro y vio que la expresión de maligna diversión había regresado al rostro del Stunticon.

-¿No creerás que haremos esto por compañerismo, verdad Skywarp? O, como tú dirías, por lealtad…

Skywarp entrecerró sus ópticos. Ninguna victoria podía ser absoluta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Motormaster?

El Stunticon avanzó hasta Skywarp ampliando su sonrisa y lo abrazó amistosamente por un hombro.

-Espero que no hayas pensado, ni por un momento, que pondré a mis Stunticons en riesgo por nada,- continuó retóricamente Motormaster.

_Maldito traidor. _Skywarp tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no sacudirse de encima ese hipócrita brazo y reiniciar las hostilidades.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- repitió con sequedad.

Motormaster se rió abiertamente. –Me alegra que lo preguntes. Como habrás notado, mis muchachos se aburren fácilmente y es fácil que pierdan el control.

_¿Acaso alguna vez lo han tenido? Dime algo que no sepa, pedazo de chatarra terrestre. _-¿Y qué quieres, que les cuente historias antes de que entren en modo de recarga?

Esta vez la risa de Motormaster fue una sonora carcajada. –No estaría mal, pero tenía otra cosa en mente…

El Stunticon se inclinó hacia los audios de Skywarp y dijo algo en voz baja. El Seeker se apartó violentamente de Motormaster.

-¡¿Saco de boxeo?!- repitió asombrado.

-¿Hay alguna parte de la frase que no entendiste?- preguntó Motormaster.

_Saco de boxeo_. Un término eminentemente terrestre. Skywarp no tenía los conocimientos sobre cultura humana que poseían los Stunticons, que de alguna enfermiza manera consideraban al planeta Tierra su lugar de origen, pero sabía lo que era un saco de boxeo. Algunas veces había captado frecuencias de telecomunicación terrestres en las que había descubierto ese deporte de contacto humano. Le había divertido al principio pero después su puerilidad lo había aburrido. No podía compararse con las brutales y emocionantes peleas de gladiadores del antiguo Cybertron.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir inseguro.

-Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto mientras nosotros te golpeamos, no hay ninguna ciencia en eso,- lo interrumpió Motormaster.

-Si tienen tantas ganas de golpear algo¿por qué no practican sus pequeños juegos violentos con los Combaticons? O, mejor aún, por qué no secuestran a algún Autobot y lo destrozan miembro por miembro?

Motormaster bufó con desprecio. –Los Combaticons tienen bastantes problemas para controlar sus deseos de utilizar sus armas y los Autobots siempre andan en grupos. Además, nada como la satisfacción de golpear a un Seeker presumido y hablador como tú.

Si había una cosa que Skywarp podía agradecer a Motormaster era su sinceridad. El líder Stunticon nunca disfrazaba su manera de pensar y era dolorosamente directo.

-¿Cómo sé que ser su saco de boxeo no me va a causar la desactivación permanente?- preguntó Skywarp apretando los puños.

-Es un riesgo que tendrás que correr.

El Seeker se cruzó de brazos y empezó a tamborilear su antebrazo con los dedos. -¿Y cuánto tiempo duraría nuestro... arreglo?

Los ópticos de Motormaster se entrecerraron con malicia. –Eso depende de ti. ¿Cuánto vale la vida de tu amigo?

Skywarp no pudo reprimir la mueca de amargura. Eso había sido un golpe bajo, aún para un Stunticon. Definitivamente Motormaster era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Es un trato,- cedió el Seeker, imprimiendo a su rostro una mirada de desafío. Si se iba a convertir en saco de boxeo de los Stunticons, al menos no les daría ningún otro tipo de satisfacción.

Drag Strip, que había terminado de mandar el mensaje codificado a sus compañeros, presenció la conversación con creciente interés. Su sonrisa había ido creciendo también, mostrando ahora una abierta expresión de deleite.

-Y cuándo empezamos, Moto? Puedo empezar a partirle la cara? Todavía me debe una!

Skywarp levantó su brazo y apuntó a Drag Strip con uno de sus rifles. –Primero lo primero, Stunticon. Podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras cuando Thundercracker esté a salvo.

Drag Strip hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Y ahora interroguemos a ese vagabundo. Hay mucho que tiene que aclarar,- continuó el Seeker mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la puerta cerrada.

Motormaster y Drag Strip lo siguieron.

* * *

_Continuará._


	11. Chapter 11

_N/A: Mil gracias a Tavata, Dantasia, Arken Elf y Catbite por sus reseñas. Me encanta leerlas :o) Una vez más me colgué un poco con la actualización de este fic pero es que estoy haciendo otros tres a la vez y no quería apresurarlo. Oh por cierto, ¿alguna vez mencioné que los Transformers pertenecen a Hasbro, Takara y no sé quién más? A mí sólo me pertenece la historia y Cranker. Bueno, basta de notas y sigamos con la continuación de este fic._

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

El tiempo nunca había sido tan intangible para Cranker. Carente de significado, incapaz ya de ser medido en términos comprensibles, transcurría dolorosamente en lentos espasmos mientras el viejo Autobot lidiaba con su desesperación.

Los brazos le dolían. Marcas de brutales dedos los adornaban, justo en el lugar en donde había ostentado, hasta hacía poco, sus descoloridas insignias de Autobot. El Decepticon que lo había llevado hasta ese pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento había sido bastante rudo, pero en ese momento Cranker estaba más allá del dolor.

Sentado sobre un descompuesto destilador de energon, trataba de darles descanso a sus frenéticos pies que estaban agotados de herir el suelo. Había tratado de matar con repetitivos pasos el muerto transcurrir de los minutos hasta que la falta de balance de sus piernas lo había hecho detenerse.

Escuchó ruidos afuera. Pasos, voces alteradas, golpes y, de repente, silencio. Cranker no podía saber lo que estaba sucediendo entre esos tres Decepticons pero estaba seguro de que el destino de su única creación estaba siendo decidido.

El Autobot se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos. Sabía perfectamente que lo más probable era que nunca dejaría ese lugar vivo, pero poco le importaba. Había sentimientos demasiado poderosos en su mente como para dejar que el temor por su propia existencia tomara alguna importancia, por mínima que fuera.

Las imágenes regresaron de nuevo para atormentarlo y echarle en cara su ceguera, su necedad… Steelcrank reparándolo con tanta dedicación y cuidado, durmiendo nuevamente bajo su techo, siendo capturado con exceso de brutalidad, abrumado por el peso de las cadenas, parado en el umbral de su puerta, el hijo pródigo regresando a casa…

Cranker sacudió la cabeza. Lo cierto es que no podía matar sus sentimientos como había tratado de hacer con los recuerdos. Decepticon o no, Steelcrank era su hijo, su única creación, la extensión de su propia chispa vital... Y Cranker habría dado todo por él, su vida incluso. Tal vez entregarla ahora sería su única redención posible.

En abierto desafío a su ateísmo, oró a Primus. No lo hizo con palabras, ni con ciegas plegarias. Su ruego se elevó en forma de encontrados sentimientos de dolor y arrepentimiento.

De repente sus oraciones y el silencio fueron la misma cosa, e hicieron a un lado el tiempo y la agónica espera.

* * *

Una puerta deslizándose sacó a Cranker de sus confusos pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza con ansiedad y vio entrar a los tres mecanoides que eran ahora su única esperanza. Uno de ellos, el que lo había encerrado, tenía una marcada fisura en el rostro y exhibía una mueca de abierto desagrado. El que parecía su líder, el Decepticon alto y de expresión violenta, caminaba a su lado abriendo y cerrando los puños. Pero la atención de Cranker se fijó en Skywarp, el Seeker de color negro y púrpura, tan parecido en diseño a su creación.

Sin duda Steelcrank había sido reformateado en base a este modelo de Seeker durante su estancia en la Academia Militar. No era ningún secreto que ese selecto grupo de voladores conformaba la temible élite aérea del ejército enemigo. Cranker se preguntó si también Skywarp habría tenido alguna vez algo parecido a una familia.

El instinto hizo a Cranker levantarse del descompuesto destilador de energon en el que estaba sentado, pero Motormaster levantó un amenazador brazo hacia él.

-Quédate donde estás, viejo,- resonó su poderosa voz por el cerrado cuarto.

Cranker retrocedió y volvió a sentarse lentamente, las sombras de los tres Decepticons proyectándose sobre él.

-Hay cosas que aún tienes que aclarar, Empty, así que será mejor que empieces a hablar,- dijo Skywarp, deteniéndose frente a Cranker y cruzándose de brazos.

Cranker hizo un esfuerzo inaudito para controlarse y no reflejar su angustia. Tener serenidad era la prioridad ahora. -Ya les dije todo lo que necesitan saber. Thundercracker está encerrado en el área de máxima seguridad del Cuartel General de la Guardia Civil en Iacon. Será juzgado en cualquier momento y la condena será ejecutada de inmediato. El Autobot de élite Prowl está a cargo de la operación.

-Prowl…- murmuró Motormaster para sí mismo, degustando diversas imágenes de devastación en torno a la figura del segundo al mando Autobot.

-¿Cómo obtuviste esa información? Según dijiste, es ultra secreta,- dijo Skywarp mirando con suspicacia al viejo mecanoide sentado frente a él.

-Estuve ahí. Digo la verdad,- dijo simplemente Cranker.

-Eres un Autobot, entonces,- afirmó Skywarp, su voz fría y calculadora.

Cranker asintió. Ni por un momento pasó por su mente negarlo o esconderlo. Sabía que los que estaban frente a él eran asesinos de su propia especie, pero el Autobot ya había superado al miedo en cualquiera de sus manifestaciones. El mismo desdén quedaba para el sufrimiento.

De inmediato, Motormaster y Drag Strip cambiaron sus expresiones de maliciosa intriga a unas de abierto odio. Sólo a Skywarp pareció no sorprenderle la confesión del viejo mecanoide. La esperaba, en realidad.

-Eres valiente, Autobot, o un tonto. ¿Tienes idea de dónde estás en este momento?- preguntó el Seeker negro.

-Sé quiénes son ustedes… sé lo que son. No les temo, ya ni siquiera los odio.

Skywarp sonrió con malicia. De alguna manera encontraba divertida la actitud del viejo Transformer, si no es que admirable.

-Por supuesto, existe la posibilidad de que estés mintiendo, de que todo esto sea una trampa…- intervino Motormaster, imprimiendo a su voz un macabro tono de suavidad que acrecentó aún más la contenida violencia de su rostro.

-No lo es. ¡Por el bien de Thundercracker, tienen que creerme!

Skywarp entrecerró sus ópticos. -¿Y qué importancia tiene para ti el bienestar de Thundercracker?

Cranker bajó la mirada. Su actitud segura pareció derrumbarse.

-Estoy esperando tu respuesta, Autobot,- continuó el Seeker.

–Toda. Soy su creador.- Las palabras de Cranker fueron recibidas por un abrumador silencio. El único sonido que se escuchaba era el zumbido del sistema eléctrico que mal iluminaba la unidad de almacenamiento en la que las confesiones estaban siendo hechas.

Skywarp asintió suavemente para sí mismo. Ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el momento en que había reconocido a Thundercracker en el profundo y sereno brillo de esos gastados ópticos azules. No sabía mucho del pasado de su compañero aéreo, no sabía nada en realidad. Siempre había pensado que, al igual que él mismo, el jet azul y gris había sido creado por el sistema militar. Y ahora el pasado de su mejor amigo se le estrellaba violentamente en el rostro en la forma de un Autobot oxidado.

-Esperen… esperen un momento,- dijo Drag Strip, asimilando lo que acababa de escuchar. -Eso quiere decir que Thundercracker fue creado… por un Autobot? Siempre supe que ese tipo tenía algo raro! Siempre es tan… decente!- Drag Strip finalizó su comentario con una estridente carcajada. –Sólo esperen a que los demás se enteren!

Cranker miró con abierto desagrado al Stunticon, pero a la vez un reconfortante sentimiento de satisfacción lo invadió al constatar que todavía había algo que diferenciaba a su creación del resto de esos brutales Decepticons.

-¡Nadie se va a enterar, Drag Strip!- gritó Skywarp. –No necesito aclarar que el manejo discreto de esta información es parte de nuestro "trato". Y si ustedes quieren tener su saco de boxeo, mantendrán el vocalizador cerrado.

Skywarp miró a Motormaster con furiosa determinación; el líder Stunticon le devolvió una mueca de desprecio. –Deja de lloriquear, Skywarp. Como inútilmente aclaraste, es parte de nuestro trato,- respondió el trailer gris mostrando ostentosamente sus puños al Seeker, como oscura premonición de lo que le esperaba.

Skywarp evadió los pensamientos sobre las futuras golpizas que le esperaban cortesía de esas manos y de las del resto de los Stunticons, y se enfocó en las prioridades inmediatas.

-Intentar acceder al Cuartel General de la Guardia Civil es una locura…- dijo, empezando a calcular posibilidades. Por un momento deseó tener las habilidades de estrategia de Megatron o Starscream.

-¿Y qué demonios es esa Guardia Civil?- preguntó Drag Strip.

Skywarp frunció el ceño. Como siempre, el Stunticon evidenciaba su ignorancia sobre todo lo que no fuera injustificada y violenta destrucción.

-¿Qué no sabes nada, Drag Strip? Los Autobots aún mantienen sus arcaicos sistemas de gobierno en las ciudades que aún están bajo su control en Cybertron,- respondió con desdén. –Lo que importa es que el Cuartel General de la Guardia Civil es uno de los lugares más custodiados en todo Iacon. Penetrar su sistema de seguridad es imposible en condiciones tan desventajosas como las nuestras.

Drag Strip bufó con fastidio. -¿Acaso no puedes teletransportarte? ¿No estás siempre presumiendo que ningún lugar es inaccesible para tus habilidades?

-Mi rango es limitado, idiota. Tendremos que efectuar el rescate cuando los Autobots trasladen a Thundercracker a su Supremo Tribunal para ser juzgado.

-El problema es que desconocemos la ruta y la hora del traslado. Y claro, siempre existe la posibilidad de que los Autobots se eviten la molestia de perder el tiempo con sus estúpidos juicios y ya hayan ejecutado a Thundercracker,- comentó alegremente Motormaster.

-Tendremos esa información. Dime una cosa, Autobot, ¿qué probabilidades tienes de conseguirnos esos datos?- preguntó Skywarp tratando de ignorar a Motormaster.

-Muchas. Los Autobots no desconfían de mí.

Skywarp asintió. –Excelente. Entonces regresarás a Iacon de inmediato. ¿Tienes un sistema de comunicación interno?

Cranker negó con la cabeza.

-Te instalaremos uno,- continuó Skywarp. –En cuanto hayas obtenido la información, me la transmitirás por medio de una frecuencia privada a la que sólo yo tengo acceso. Nosotros estaremos circundando la probable área del ataque hasta entonces. ¿Está claro?

-Sí,- replicó Cranker seriamente.

-Hey, tiempo fuera! Estás diciendo que vas a dejar ir a este Autobot, que vamos a confiar en él?- preguntó Drag Strip visiblemente confundido.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. Confiar en él,- confirmó el Seeker sin dejar de mirar a Cranker.

Drag Strip volteó a mirar a su líder. -¿Moto?

El líder Stunticon dejó ver su más cruel sonrisa e ignoró a su subordinado. –No existen los límites para un creador arrepentido. Hasta dónde llegarías para salvar a tu creación, Autobot? Matarías a los tuyos?

Cranker abrió la boca para contestar pero un sonido proveniente de la muñeca de Drag Strip lo interrumpió.

-Wildrider confirma que él y los otros están aquí,- anunció decodificando el mensaje que apareció en su comunicador.

-Excelente. Te esperaremos en la taberna, Skywarp. No te demores con esta pila de chatarra Autobot,- dijo despectivamente Motormaster.

Cranker esperó a que los dos Stunticons hubieran salido antes de volver a hablar.

-Es posible? Pueden rescatarlo?

-Lo haremos,- respondió firmemente Skywarp.

-Tú… eres amigo de Steelcrank, no es así? Él dijo que no tenía tiempo para eso, pero…

Steelcrank… El nombre sonó tan extraño y le recordó a Skywarp que la suerte era muy caprichosa. Tal vez habría bastado una pequeña vuelta del destino y él y Thundercracker habrían sido enemigos mortales. Había ocasiones en las que el Seeker simplemente no entendía los violentos virajes de la guerra que se había convertido en su vida.

-Soy su mejor amigo, no te equivocaste en acudir a mí,- dijo Skywarp con voz ronca. –Habrá tiempo para hablar después. Te ajustaré el comunicador y te llevaré lo más cerca de la frontera que pueda sin despertar sospechas. Recuerda regresar aquí en cuanto me hayas transmitido la información. De nada le sirves a Thundercracker si te conviertes en un estorbo.

Cranker asintió. Por alguna razón, tenía una confianza absoluta en ese Seeker Decepticon.

* * *

Prowl oprimió un botón y los barrotes de energía de la celda desaparecieron.

El segundo al mando Autobot entró, llevando un cubo de energon lleno hasta la mitad en la mano.

Thundercracker no dio ninguna señal de haber detectado su presencia. Continuó con la cabeza baja, su mirada clavada en algún punto indefinido en el suelo.

-Supuse que podrías tener necesidad de reabastecerte,- dijo Prowl, acercando cuidadosamente el cubo de energon al rostro del Seeker.

Silencio. A pesar de estar consciente, había una expresión de completo vacío en el rostro derrotado del Decepticon.

-Perdiste mucha energía,- insistió Prowl.

Thundercracker levantó la mirada finalmente. Su óptico cuarteado parpadeó una vez antes de apagarse. Finalmente, la ceguera había llegado. Por desgracia, todavía le quedaba un óptico sano para atestiguar su humillación.

-Es una vieja costumbre de los tuyos, Prowl, ofrecerle energon a un condenado a muerte? Un poco irónica, no te parece, por no decir absurda?- preguntó con voz débil.

-Las cosas no son como crees, Thundercracker, y no, no es una costumbre Autobot. Es una decisión mía.

Thundercracker sonrió con lo poco que le quedaba de sarcasmo. –Ya veo. Debería estar agradecido, entonces.

Prowl suspiró y se recargó en la pared. –Sé que el agradecimiento no está en la programación de los Decepticons, aunque no me sorprendería que tú lo tuvieras. Después de todo, eres un tanto… diferente a tus compañeros.

Un sonido metálico anunció que Thundercracker había virado un poco la cabeza. Por alguna razón le molestó a Prowl no estar seguro si el origen del sonido era producto de las lastimadas articulaciones del cuello del Decepticon o de las pesadas cadenas que lo restringían.

-Sea lo que sea lo que hayas venido a decirme, trágatelo. Lo que menos necesito ahora es darle lástima a un sucio Autobot. ¡Déjame solo!

-Si fueras capaz por un momento de dejar de lado tu tonto orgullo y me dejaras ayudarte…

-Hay algún problema con tus audios, Prowl? Te dije que no quiero tu maldita consideración!- rugió el Decepticon mientras intentaba frenéticamente liberarse.

Prowl esperó a que Thundercracker terminara de sacudirse furiosamente dentro del reducido espacio que le permitían las cadenas antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Terminaste con eso? Veo que todavía te quedan fuerzas para pelear.

La respuesta de Thundercracker volvió a manifestarse con vigorosas sacudidas. –¡Sólo suéltame un maldito brazo y verás cuántas fuerzas me quedan!

Prowl sacudió la cabeza. –No es conmigo con quien estás molesto, es contigo mismo. No puedes culpar a Cranker tampoco…

El segundo al mando Autobot se calló en cuanto vio que los desesperados intentos de Thundercracker por liberarse se detuvieron tan abruptamente como habían empezado. Tal y como había pensado, bastó el solo nombre de su creador para tranquilizar al errático Decepticon.

Prowl levantó el cubo de energon y lo agitó lentamente, clavando su mirada en el líquido. -¿Has pensado alguna vez que tal vez habrías sido un guerrero Autobot, Thundercracker?

El silencio que recibió la pregunta del segundo al mando Autobot lo hizo pensar que su enemigo no tenía ninguna intención de tocar ese tema, pero todavía quedaba espacio para las sorpresas.

-Por supuesto que lo he pensado,- respondió finalmente el Seeker. No había rastro de su reciente furia en su voz, sólo una sombría amargura.

-¿Y ya es muy tarde para ti para… reconsiderar las cosas?

Thundercracker esbozó una pequeña mueca sarcástica. -¿Estás ofreciéndome unirme a los Autobots, Prowl?

-Sólo quiero ayudarte.

-¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu lástima?

-Podrías terminar con eso de la lástima? Por qué tienes que ser tan obstinado?

El silencio de Thundercracker le indicó a Prowl un pequeño y esperanzador progreso.

-No eres como los demás Decepticons, y no sólo por las circunstancias de tu creación sino por el carácter prudente que siempre has demostrado, aún en el campo de batalla. Sin importar lo que el Concejo Autobot de Cybertron diga, bastaría una sola palabra de Optimus Prime y la pesadilla terminaría, para ti y para tu creador.

Thundercracker miró profundamente a su enemigo. –Y tú sí que eres como los demás Autobots, Prowl. Siempre traes puesta tu máscara de bondad para esconder tus torcidas intenciones. ¿Es parte del código Autobot este vil chantaje o también fue decisión tuya?

Prowl sacudió la cabeza lentamente. –Veo que la desconfianza es parte de tu propio código…

-Fue lo que me mantuvo funcionando... hasta ahora, que estúpidamente decidí bajar la guardia por un absurdo sentimentalismo. Puedes decirle a Optimus Prime que se ahorre su palabra salvadora. No me convertiré en un traidor y si quieren obtener información confidencial será mejor que recurran a sus mejores métodos de tortura, porque evidentemente esta patética aproximación tuya no está funcionando.

-Los Autobots no apoyamos la tortura, deberías saberlo.

-Tal vez deberían cambiar sus métodos. La mayoría de las veces da resultados muy positivos. Lo he visto.

–No lo dudo… ¿No cambiarás de opinión, entonces?

-No.

Prowl suspiró. –Lo intenté, Thundercracker, pero insistes en cegarte a ti mismo.

Prowl salió al umbral de la celda e hizo una seña con el brazo.

Atrás de él, escuchó la burlona risa de Thundercracker. –Sí, llama a tus engranes… Después de todo, sólo eres uno de ellos, al igual que yo. Crees que tus opiniones son auténticas pero sólo sigues tu programación. ¿Es ahí donde radica tu libertad?

La mano de Prowl tembló un poco pero afortunadamente su enemigo no pareció notarlo. –Es hora, Thundercracker. Serás llevado al Supremo Tribunal del Concejo Autobot y serás juzgado por tus crímenes de guerra y por alta traición.

Un pelotón de soldados esperó a que Prowl saliera de la celda antes de entrar. El segundo al mando Autobot no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Siguió caminando mientras la voz de Thundercracker siguió llegando a sus torturados audios.

-La sentencia es la desactivación total! Por qué no me matan de una vez, malditos Autobots?

Ruidos de golpes y forcejeo se mezclaron con los furiosos gritos del prisionero. Prowl se apresuró en salir del pasillo. Ninguna guerra eterna podría enseñarle a ignorar los violentos enfrentamientos entre su lógica y su conciencia.

* * *

_Continuará._


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A: Nuevamente me disculpo por mi demora en la actualización de este fic. Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir pero espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias por sus reseñas. Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Arken Elf, Dantasia, Tavata y Catbite por su apoyo._

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Un estridente sonido desgarró el silencio. Ópticos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad con fastidio y un gruñido se escuchó entre las tinieblas del túnel.

-¡Es la última vez que te pido con palabras que dejes de hacer eso, Wildrider!- gritó Breakdown, su voz reverberando en las paredes cilíndricas.

Wildrider se carcajeó. Los dos delgados haces de luz que emanaban de su pecho alumbraron su mano derecha, que continuaba rasgando el metal de la pared.

-Estoy aburrido,- dijo el Ferrari cuando su risa le permitió hablar. -¿Por qué simplemente no nos transformamos y rodamos el resto del camino?

-Imbécil. Si hacemos eso podrían detectarnos.- Breakdown entrecerró uno de sus ópticos en un tic nervioso y devolvió su atención al camino delante de ellos. –Un poco de ayuda con las luces estaría bien. ¿Dead End?

Una exclamación de fastidio se escuchó tras el hombro de Breakdown. Dead End caminaba entre la penumbra siguiendo el rastro de la escasa luz que estaba generando Breakdown.

-Es mejor la oscuridad,- respondió con desgano.

-Bien. Pero si te tropiezas no te atrevas a caerte encima de mí o te vas a arrepentir, escuchaste?

-Déjalo en paz, Break. A él le gusta así; le recuerda a un sepulcro. ¿No es cierto, Dead?

Dead End no respondió al comentario del Ferrari. Estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros se burlaran de su pesimismo y su marcada fijación por la muerte.

Wildrider volvió a rasgar el metal del túnel con las puntas de sus dedos. –¿Falta mucho para llegar? En verdad que me aburro…

-Tres tramos de túnel antes de llegar al punto de reunión. Según las coordenadas que nos dio ese Autobot…

-¡A eso precisamente me refiero!- gritó de súbito Wildrider, interrumpiendo a Dead End. -¿Cómo es que seguimos a ciegas los datos que proporcionó un Autobot? Un Autobot!

-Órdenes,- respondió el pesimista Porsche con la perfecta antítesis del entusiasmo.

Breakdown tropezó y tuvo que hacer un brusco movimiento para no caerse. Una maldición en algún dialecto humano salió de su vocalizador. -¿Y todo para qué? Para salvarle el trasero a un Seeker inútil que fue creado por un Autobot! Les digo, esto es un complot. Todos están contra nosotros. A veces pienso que reprogramaron a Moto, y nosotros somos los próximos…

-Para ti todo es un complot, Break,- se rió Wildrider. –Mi consejo: déjate llevar y disfruta. Podremos destruir algunos Autobots al menos.

-No entiendo…. Primero te quejas y ahora dices que disfrutemos esto. ¿Has notado que eres notablemente voluble, Wildrider, por no decir contradictorio?- preguntó Dead End, mirando a su compañero con ceñuda concentración.

La respuesta del Ferrari vino otra vez en forma de sonoras carcajadas que de inmediato se transformaron en gruñidos de disconformidad. –Destrozar Autobots siempre será motivo de celebración. Lo que me molesta, lo que realmente me enfurece, es que estemos siguiendo órdenes de Skywarp. ¿Desde cuándo los Stunticons trabajamos con un Seeker?

Breakdown se frotó las manos con placer. –Desde que ese Seeker dejará que lo hagamos pedazos.

-Voy a arrancarle las alas, una por una,- siseó Wildrider, deleitándose con la imagen.

-Sólo tiene dos, idiota,- corrigió el Lamborghini.

-Bah… como sea, veremos si Warpo puede volver a volar cuando haya terminado con él.

-¿Lo vamos a matar?- preguntó inocentemente Dead End, súbitamente interesado en el tema.

-Moto dijo que no nos contuviéramos. Hey Dead, tal vez podrás preguntarle si puede ver la luz, tú sabes, esa luz al final del túnel...

-Hablando de luces al final del túnel…,- dijo Breakdown deteniéndose y corroborando tres veces las coordenadas en su CPU.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó Wildrider.

-Ahora esperaremos,- contestó Breakdown, apuntando su lámpara hacia todos lados. –Moto nos dará la señal.

-Oh, Break…

-¿Qué?- gruñó Breakdown.

-¡Te estoy mirando!- gritó Wildrider, aludiendo a la paranoia de su compañero, que no soportaba la idea de ser observado.

Dead End se hizo a un lado para esquivar a los dos Stunticons que casi le cayeron encima. Completamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de súbitas peleas, el Porsche se sentó justo abajo de la compuerta que estaba en el techo del túnel, ajeno a los fuertes puñetazos que Breakdown y Wildrider estaban intercambiando mientras rodaban por el suelo.

Un delgado haz de luz se filtraba desde la superficie. Dead End se preguntó si sería así, la infame luz al final del túnel.

* * *

Skywarp revisó por enésima vez el plan, en parte por nerviosismo y en parte por la total inmovilidad en la que se encontraba. Tenía que encontrar algo que lo distrajera o estaba seguro de que su mente empezaría a tenderle trampas. No sería la primera vez.

La tranquilidad no era algo que el Seeker disfrutara. Amante nato de la acción, se sentía inseguro y vulnerable ante los silencios. También detestaba la soledad. No había peor tortura que no tener a nadie con quien hablar. Era en esos momentos de absoluta ausencia en los que el Decepticon se veía asaltado por los recuerdos del pasado, heridas que estaban muy lejos de cerrar.

Skywarp hubiera sacudido la cabeza, si hubiera podido. Transformado en su modo alterno, su diseño de F-15 estaba camuflado tras un holograma que lo hacía parecer uno más de los vórtices triangulares del elevado edificio. El espejismo le recordó sus lejanos días de tetrajet, en los que él, Thundercracker y Starscream eran un trío de jóvenes cadetes con ambiciosos sueños de grandeza. Cómo habían logrado conformar un equipo tan preciso a pesar de tener personalidades tan distintas, siempre sería un enigma.

Skywarp casi se alegró cuando recibió la transmisión de Motormaster. Había pocos mecanoides a los que detestara tanto como al desquiciado líder Stunticon, pero aun su voz odiosa era preferible a la desesperación de la silenciosa espera.

-_Mis Stunticons han llegado al punto de encuentro. ¿Cuál es la ubicación del blanco?_- se escuchó la voz de Motormaster en el comunicador interno del Seeker.

-Arribando a las coordenadas aproximadas. Todavía no tenemos confirmación de la ruta exacta, pero por el volumen del convoy lo más seguro es que sea el túnel 4-B del viejo distrito industrial de Iacon.

-_Sí, se mueven por un túnel, como las ratas… Estos Autobots deben tener mucho miedo._

-Son cautelosos, Motormaster. Y nosotros deberemos serlo también.

El sonido de estática acompañó el gruñido de Motormaster. Al igual que Skywarp, estaba ansioso por entrar en acción.

-¿Dónde está el Autobot?- preguntó el Seeker.

-_Regresó a Polyhex. Nos encontrará en la taberna, creo... ¿Desactivaste su comunicador, como acordamos? Siempre existe la posibilidad de que cambie de opinión y anteponga sus lealtades a su creación._

-Lo desactivé, sí. Pero es una precaución inútil en este caso. No nos traicionará.

-_Si tú lo dices… Sigo pensando que debimos destruirlo en cuanto dejó de sernos útil. Esperaremos tu señal, entonces._

-Afirmativo. Skywarp fuera.

El Seeker negro cortó la comunicación y se dispuso a empezar otro estresante período de espera.

* * *

Una súbita sacudida lanzó a Thundercracker hacia adelante. Fue una suerte para él que las cadenas lo mantenían fijo al asiento del enorme vehículo en el que estaba siendo transportado.

Uno de los guardias, un novato seguramente, no calculó la magnitud de la sacudida y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Francas risas dieron la bienvenida a su encuentro con el grueso metal del transportador.

El guardia rió también, forzadamente, en un vano esfuerzo por minimizar su percance.

Uno de los soldados que más estruendosamente se habían carcajeado dirigió su atención al encadenado prisionero.

-¡Hey, Decepticon! No te ríes, no te pareció gracioso?

Thundercracker no respondió. No dio ninguna señal de reconocer siquiera la presencia de la media docena de Autobots que lo custodiaban.

-¡Te estoy hablando, basura Decepticon!

-Déjalo, Hammerbolt. No creo que tenga muchas ganas de reír. Lo que le espera no se lo deseo a nadie,- dijo otro de los guardias.

Hammerbolt torció la boca con desprecio. –Él se lo buscó, que pague ahora por sus crímenes. ¿Cómo creen que lo ejecuten?

Un Autobot de edad avanzada recargado en una de las esquinas de la cabina se encogió de hombros. –No hay muchas alternativas. El Concejo será piadoso. Una abundante dosis de ácido sitrónico le derretirá los circuitos internos en cuestión de astro segundos.

La mueca de Hammerbolt se hizo más grande. –El Concejo es bastante suave, siempre lo he dicho. Debería ser como en los viejos tiempos. Descargarle a este maldito todo el poderío de nuestros rifles láser hasta que el último brillo de su chispa se extinga.

Otro guardia, que vigilaba por una de las ventanillas, volteó la cabeza y miró a su compañero. -¿Y llenarle el cuerpo de ácido sitrónico te parece una ejecución suave? He visto a algunos morir así, y te aseguro que es una imagen que no se olvida nunca.

Hammerbolt sonrió. -¿Escuchaste eso, Decepticon? Muy pronto lo único que circulará por tu estructura muerta será el dulce ácido sitrónico, y lo último que escucharás será el sonido de tus circuitos internos degradándose, uno por uno. ¿Alguna vez te has imaginado lo que se siente que cada parte de tu exoesqueleto se queme al mismo tiempo?

Nuevamente, Thundercracker ignoró por completo al Autobot.

El joven guardia que había caído al suelo se rascó la cabeza. -¿Pero no es que se les proporciona a los prisioneros un anestésico? Hasta donde sé, el proceso es totalmente indoloro.

Hammerbolt clavó en el guardia una mirada feroz. -¡Gracias por arruinarlo todo, Nitrostrike!

Nitrostrike miró avergonzado al suelo.

Hammerbolt sacudió la cabeza y regresó su atención al Seeker. –Como sea, no será agradable… ¿Y sabes? Es muy probable que _yo_ sea el encargado de suministrarte ese anestésico, y podría ser que lo olvide… Mi memoria está fallando mucho últimamente…

La falta de reacción en el prisionero enfureció al Autobot, que golpeó brutalmente el rostro de Thundercracker con el cañón de su rifle. La cabeza del Seeker giró violentamente hacia la izquierda y su frente se estrelló contra la malla metálica de la pequeña ventana que estaba a su lado.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Hammerbolt?!- gritó el antes sereno guardia de la esquina. –¡El Comandante Prowl ordenó específicamente que no dañáramos más al prisionero!

-¡Estos malditos destruyeron mi ciudad! ¡Tal vez esta basura fue uno de los que mataron a mis amigos!- fue la agria respuesta.

Las voces alteradas se perdieron dentro de la confusa bruma que era la mente de Thundercracker. Con el rostro todavía apoyado en la flexible malla metálica, el Seeker no pudo evitar sentir un doloroso sentimiento de nostalgia cuando pensó que esa sería la última vez que miraría los grises paisajes de Cybertron. No dejaba de ser triste que tuviera que ser así, como un prisionero, un condenado a muerte. Thundercracker concentró la poca energía que le quedaba en su único óptico funcional, tratando de absorber cada calle, cada edificio, cada luz artificial a la que pudo mirar por detrás de esa minúscula ventana. No importaba que estuviera en Iacon, territorio Autobot; era su planeta, Cybertron, el que se le escapaba, al igual que su propia vida.

Una mano que lo sujetó con firmeza lo devolvió al mundo de lo tangible, del dolor. Los circuitos expuestos de su hombro ardieron y extendieron su dolorosa queja hasta su ala mutilada.

El Autobot de la esquina incorporó cuidadosamente a Thundercracker y lo devolvió a su posición original sobre el asiento.

-Sólo trata de relajarte, chico. Todo terminará pronto. Mantén tu dignidad como lo has hecho hasta ahora,- dijo el guardia serenamente.

-¿Dignidad? ¿Desde cuándo una escoria Decepticon como esa puede tener dignidad?

El rostro del Autobot de mayor edad mostró algo más que severidad. –Dije que era suficiente, Hammerbolt. Este Decepticon va a morir hoy. Muestra un poco de respeto.

Hammerbolt no dijo nada y desvió la mirada.

Nitrostrike miró por la ventana.

-Estamos por entrar a los túneles,- dijo, en un intento por romper el molesto silencio. -El Comandante Prowl y los demás ya están adentro.

Los haces de luces artificiales de la superficie desaparecieron y en su lugar penetró la oscuridad. Fue en ese momento cuando Thundercracker entendió plenamente que había empezado a morir.

* * *

Nadie sabe cómo comienzan los infiernos.

Simplemente brotan, estallan de improviso y siguen una incontrolable reacción en cadena.

El túnel explotó. El ruido fue absoluto, ensordecedor. Pero pronto el sonido no fue nada, empujado de lado brutalmente por el fuego, por el metal retorcido y quemado.

Nitrostrike disparó hacia arriba, abriendo una salida en una de las paredes del transportador volcado. Entre el humo y el caos, de afuera llegó la autoritaria pero serena voz del Segundo al Mando de la armada Autobot.

-¡Aseguren el perímetro! Rodeen el transportador!- gritó Prowl.

Nitrostrike subió hasta el boquete que él mismo había abierto pero no se atrevió a salir. Regresó al suelo y se sujetó la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡Nos encontraron! No sé cómo pero nos encontraron!- gritó.

-¡Recupera la calma, Nitrostrike!- ordenó Hammerbolt. -¡Protejan el convoy a toda costa!

Los guardias aprestaron sus armas. Tres de ellos salieron mientras Nitrostrike, Hammerbolt y el Autobot de mayor edad se quedaban a vigilar al prisionero.

Los ruidos afuera eran demasiado confusos. Gritos, disparos, explosiones. Todo se acentuaba en las reducidas dimensiones del túnel, que era iluminado ininterrumpidamente por los destellos de los rayos láser y las llamas.

* * *

Thundercracker alzó la cabeza débilmente, completamente ajeno al caos que lo rodeaba. Todo era un universo demasiado confuso para entenderlo. Su castigado cuerpo apenas le devolvía señales de dolor, y en su mente derrotada ya no cabía lugar para la esperanza.

En algún momento olvidó el motivo de su presencia ahí, el motivo de esa batalla cruel que se estaba desarrollando tan cerca de él. Poco a poco, el Seeker había empezado a desconectar sus circuitos secundarios en una tranquila resignación. De repente, la muerte había perdido todo poderío e incluso empezaba a parecer atractiva.

No reaccionó cuando el transportador en el que todavía permanecía encadenado se estremeció brutalmente por un violento choque. Tampoco lo hizo cuando un segundo choque hizo desaparecer de tajo toda una pared.

La imponente figura de Motormaster irrumpió, arrasando a su paso con dos de los guardias, dejando únicamente a Hammerbolt funcional, que disparaba frenéticamente contra el asaltante.

El tráiler terrestre parecía inmune a los disparos, escudado tras la poderosa aleación que lo hacía casi invencible.

Un destello de luz púrpura apareció atrás de Hammerbolt y el Autobot nada pudo hacer para evitar que un disparo le arrancara un brazo.

-¡Demonios, Motormaster! ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado! ¡Pudiste destruir el maldito transportador!- gritó Skywarp mientras pateaba al mutilado Autobot que gemía de dolor.

El líder Stunticon se carcajeó y retrocedió, listo para continuar su labor destructiva.

El resplandor de una explosión afuera iluminó la encadenada figura de Thundercracker. Skywarp se estremeció al contemplar el arruinado estado en el que estaba su amigo.

-¡Primus, TC! ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Thundercracker no respondió. Su mirada estaba perdida, vacía. Parecía no registrar la presencia de su compañero aéreo.

Skywarp se acercó y comenzó a romper las cadenas con certeras y dosificadas dosis de rayos láser. La expresión de Thundercracker le preocupaba demasiado. Temía que el CPU de su amigo hubiera sido dañado o que tal vez estaba entrando en estasis… Como fuera, tenía que actuar rápido.

La última cadena cayó al piso y Skywarp levantó cuidadosamente a Thundercracker. Energon y lubricante comenzaron a manchar la estructura del Seeker negro. Skywarp sintió cómo el odio y la indignación llenaban poco a poco su chispa.

-Esto va a doler un poco, TC… Prepárate.

Antes de teletransportarse, Skywarp colocó el cañón de uno de sus rifles sobre la cabeza del derribado Hammerbolt.

-Bienvenido a la nada, Autobot,- dijo, al tiempo que disparaba.

Nuevas manchas de energon se sumaron a las que escurrían por su pierna. La cabeza de Hammerbolt estalló. Cuando los pedazos cayeron al suelo, Skywarp y Thundercracker ya no estaban ahí.

* * *

Los dos Seekers reaparecieron a muy corta distancia del destrozado convoy.

Skywarp maldijo internamente. Por más que había intentado, no había podido saltar muy lejos. Llevar a Thundercracker limitaba considerablemente su capacidad de teletransportación y la energía que le quedaba ahora hacía imposible otro salto.

El lugar todavía era una zona de guerra y, a pesar de que los Stunticons habían creado una verdadera versión del Apocalipsis humano, quedaban todavía bastantes Autobots en pie que estaban dando batalla a los Decepticons invasores.

-Esto no se ve bien… ¡Demonios, TC! Nos caería muy bien que pudieras pelear ahora…- murmuró Skywarp, alejándose lo más rápido que pudo hacia un rincón oscuro del túnel. -¡Motormaster, si van a formar a Menasor háganlo ahora! ¡Estamos rodeados!- gritó a través de su comunicador.

La respuesta fue una brutal carcajada.

-¡Malditos pedazos de chatarra terrestre, maldita la hora en que me asocié con ellos!- se lamentó Skywarp, esquivando como podía los disparos y los pedazos de metal que volaban por todas partes debido a las explosiones.

A muy poca distancia de los dos Seekers se vislumbraba una bifurcación en el túnel. Algo parecido a la esperanza hizo que Skywarp redoblara sus esfuerzos, pero su recompensa fue más bien amarga cuando un misil impactó su espalda.

Un gemido de rabia y dolor salió del vocalizador del jet negro al tiempo que caía al suelo. El daño no era tan grave como parecía pero sus sensores de equilibrio habían sido alcanzados, haciendo que levantarse se convirtiera en una tarea bastante difícil.

-¡Motormaster!- bramó el Seeker, levantando sus brazos y disparando a todo lo que estuviera delante de él.

En la distancia pudo distinguir la enorme figura de Menasor, que destrozaba Autobots a placer con su afilada espada mientras era impactado por una lluvia de fuego enemigo.

Los ópticos de Skywarp se abrieron con asombro al distinguir a un grupo de Autobots que le apuntaba con un lanzamisiles.

-¡Misil! TC, a un lado!- gritó desesperado, pero Thundercracker no se movió. En medio de una desordenada exhibición de maldiciones a los Stunticons, a sí mismo y al propio Thundercracker, Skywarp trató de arrastrarse hacia su amigo pero sus sensores de equilibrio todavía no se habían recuperado lo suficiente como para permitírselo.

Una vez más, el infierno se desencadenó. El misil le rozó la cabeza a Skywarp e impactó la pared del túnel. Un alud de toneladas de metal cayó encima de ambos Seekers.

* * *

La nada había llegado.

Finalmente.

Thundercracker no sabía si darle la bienvenida, si estar agradecido o furioso.

Lo único que sabía era que ya no había dolor.

¿Pero era la muerte, realmente? Había algo extraño ahí, algo físico. Si en verdad todo había terminado, ¿por qué sentía ese peso sobre su cuerpo, eso que lo oprimía?

Fue entonces cuando su chispa, más que su único óptico funcional, le mostró la verdad. Eso sobre su cuerpo no era algo, era _alguien_.

Cranker.

Los recuerdos de los pasados astro segundos eran demasiado confusos. Thundercracker no recordaba, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, del momento en el que su creador se había arrojado sobre él para protegerlo del derrumbe.

La estasis que había empezado a apoderarse de Thundercracker retrocedió, impulsada por el pánico.

De repente volvía a sentir. Las heridas se lamentaban, el dolor regresaba.

Pero no era su dolor. Era el de Cranker. La chispa de Thundercracker vibró reconociendo a aquélla que le había dado la vida. El máximo nexo entre creador y creación se consumaba de nuevo.

-Pequeño Crank...

* * *

Skywarp se puso de rodillas, haciendo a un lado los pedazos de metal que le habían caído encima.

A la distancia, vio que Menasor se había separado de nuevo en sus cinco integrantes, que continuaban peleando ferozmente contra un grupo de Autobots.

Un reflejo en uno de los pedazos metálicos en el suelo fue todo lo que Skywarp necesitó para levantar uno de sus rifles y apuntar a ciegas hacia su lado izquierdo. El cañón de su rifle chocó contra el pecho del Segundo al Mando Autobot, que también le apuntaba.

-Ríndete, Skywarp. Seis contra treinta es absurdo,- dijo fríamente Prowl, su pistola fija a la mejilla del Seeker negro.

-¿Treinta? Me parece que ahora son catorce… ¿Hiciste ya tu conteo de bajas, Prowl?

Prowl no contestó pero un brillo de indignación se dejó ver en su visor. El Seeker tenía razón. La mayoría de los guardias Autobots estaban fuera de combate, muchos de ellos seguramente sin posibilidades de reparación.

-Dispara. Antes de que me traspases la cabeza te juro por Primus que te extinguiré la chispa. No alcanzarás a ver mi destrucción,- continuó Skywarp.

Prowl no titubeó. Su dedo se tensó sobre el gatillo.

Un ruido a su lado rompió la tensión entre ambos Transformers. Entre los escombros emergió la figura de Thundercracker, llevando en brazos al muy dañado Cranker.

Involuntariamente, tanto Prowl como Skywarp bajaron ligeramente sus armas.

-TC…- balbuceó el Seeker negro.

Thundercracker avanzó lentamente, desafiando el débil estado de su cuerpo.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del túnel. Sólo los pasos de Thundercracker y el crepitar del fuego podían escucharse. Incluso los Stunticons permanecieron inmóviles.

Skywarp y Prowl se miraron. En un acuerdo tácito, ambos guardaron sus armas. Prowl retrocedió lentamente y lo mismo hicieron los Stunticons, siguiendo una orden mental de Motormaster, que había recibido más daño del que había pensado. Sólo Dead End permaneció en su sitio, mirando con interés al Seeker azul perderse entre la oscuridad subterránea.

-¿Podrá ser… que exista esa luz al final?- preguntó en voz baja.

Thundercracker continuó caminando hacia el fondo del túnel. Los ópticos de Cranker parpadearon débilmente y su boca se entreabrió. Padre e hijo entablaron su última conversación, y lo hicieron alejados de toda guerra y todo pecado. Si hubo algo que Cranker supo con certeza ese día, fue que el que lo llevaba en brazos era su adorado hijo. No quedaba lugar para ninguna distinción entre Autobot y Decepticon, mucho menos para la traición.

_Continuará._

_

* * *

_

Espero que el capítulo haya estado a la altura de las expectativas. Todavía falta un capítulo más, o un epílogo mejor dicho. Gracias por leer :o)


	13. Chapter 13

_N/A: Por fin, el último capítulo de lo que ha sido mi fic más largo. No sé qué decir. Por un lado me siento satisfecha de haberlo terminado y por otro también siento tristeza de que ya no seguiré escribiéndolo. Cuando pasamos tanto tiempo con una misma historia, ésta se convierte en parte de nosotros._

_Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a Arken Elf, Dantasia, Tavata y Catbite por haberme acompañado en este viaje. Espero que les guste este último capítulo de esta historia que nació un cierto domingo y finaliza, curiosamente, también en domingo._

* * *

**Epílogo**

Si Skywarp hubiera tenido que calificar con una sola palabra a las anteriores semanas, habría escogido _silencio _sin dudar.

Si hubiera tenido oportunidad de añadir otra, se habría inclinado hacia _extraño_.

Porque eso era lo que habían sido los ciclos que siguieron a su regreso a la Tierra: silenciosos y extraños.

Había empezado desde Cybertron. Thundercracker había regresado a Polyhex solo, ningún rastro de lo que había sido de su creador ni mucho menos ninguna explicación.

Los fríos reclamos de Shockwave sobre el injustificado retraso de ambos Seekers al arribar al puente espacial habían sido contestados con la misma frialdad. Que Shockwave sabía sobre la pequeña batalla en Iacon era más que obvio; el inexpresivo Decepticon púrpura tenía ópticos y audios esparcidos por todo Cybertron. Además, la indiferencia con que había contemplado el lamentable estado físico de Thundercracker daba la última pincelada al cuadro. Shockwave sabía, y eso significaba que Megatron también. Sólo quedaba esperar las consecuencias.

Y eso era lo que Skywarp había decidido hacer, pese a que era un atentado en contra de su personalidad. Esperar.

La llegada a la Tierra tampoco había carecido de incómodas sutilidades. Skywarp hubiera preferido dar explicaciones directas, incluso escribir uno de esos obsoletos informes. Cualquier formalidad hubiera sido preferible a los cuchicheos, las miradas de reojo, los dedos apuntando entre las sombras.

Skywarp tendría que hacer una investigación exhaustiva entre los principales propagadores de chismes de la base para saber exactamente el porcentaje de verdad en que se sustentaban los rumores.

Thundercracker… creado por un Autobot. No había que utilizar demasiado el CPU para saber que se trataba de una novedad demasiado jugosa para dejarse de lado, y en un ambiente donde la palabra _Autobot_ era considerada un natural detonante de odio, era más que lógico que los lugares vacíos de la verdad fueran rellenados con toda clase de versiones, cada una más fantasiosa que la anterior.

Fue por eso que cuando Swindle se plantó frente a Skywarp y le preguntó descaradamente la versión ocular de los hechos, la respuesta que recibió fue en el lenguaje de la violencia. Nadie se sorprendió de encontrar al Combaticon medio enterrado en chatarra en la unidad de fusión de desperdicios al ciclo siguiente.

Las cosas empeoraron cuando los Stunticons regresaron de Cybertron. Con el secreto de Thundercracker ya diseminado por toda la base, los precarios intentos del equipo gestalt de honrar una promesa se disolvieron en un instante y no tuvieron reparos en dar a conocer toda la información que poseían. Drag Strip y Wildrider pronto se revelaron como talentosos narradores de historias. Lo que no habían presenciado lo inventaron, sus imaginaciones desatadas.

Afortunadamente, los altos mandos habían manejado el asunto con bastante discreción. Se sabía que Megatron había tenido una conversación privada con Thundercracker. Lo que se había hablado era un enigma, aunque debería haber sido en buenos términos porque el Seeker azul había salido caminando y con todos sus privilegios como miembro de la élite aérea Decepticon. Sin embargo, Skywarp estaba seguro de que instrucciones habían sido dictadas a Soundwave para que Laserbeak o Buzzsaw mantuvieran sus ópticos atentos sobre su reservado compañero aéreo. La traición nunca podía dejarse de lado, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien que había tenido nexos tan cercanos con un integrante de la facción enemiga.

La actitud de Starscream había sido la más sorpresiva. El Segundo al Mando Decepticon había tenido la reacción más inesperada: ninguna. Continuó tratando a Thundercracker con la misma pretenciosa superioridad con que trataba a cualquiera de los Seekers que estaban a sus órdenes y lo mantuvo dentro de su muy limitado círculo de confianza, si es que tal cosa existía.

Skywarp se lo agradeció internamente. A pesar de que siempre había manifestado abiertamente su desagrado hacia su Comandante Aéreo, éste todavía podía sorprenderlo favorablemente en algunas ocasiones. Los agradecimientos verbales sobraban, además de que seguramente Starscream lo habría considerado un sinónimo de debilidad, así que Skywarp decidió corresponder no haciéndolo blanco de sus muy pesadas bromas por un tiempo. Aunque en ese momento las bromas eran lo último que pasaba por la mente del Seeker negro.

* * *

Los rumores no mataban, ni los comentarios mordaces. Si no fuera así, hacía mucho que el Imperio Decepticon habría dejado de existir. Pronto un nuevo chisme tomaría el lugar preferencial y los orígenes de Thundercracker serían dejados en paz.

Eso resolvía una de las preocupaciones de Skywarp, pero no la principal.

Era turno de lidiar con el silencio, y eso era lo que realmente lo estaba molestando. Egoísmo y auténtica preocupación por su mejor amigo tenían al Seeker negro bastante molesto. Haber golpeado a Swindle hasta hartarse había sido sólo un alivio temporal. En algún momento tendría que afrontar el problema y su paciencia se estaba agotando.

Le había sido muy difícil, pero de alguna manera Skywarp había entendido que Thundercracker necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar y recuperarse de su pérdida. Prácticamente no había hablado con él desde que habían regresado a la Tierra, únicamente formalidades relacionadas con misiones o deberes dentro de la base. La alegre charla que solía escucharse regularmente entre ambos Seekers simplemente desapareció, su ausencia sentida en los muros mismos de la base Némesis.

Thundercracker había pasado tres ciclos solares completos en el Área de Reparaciones. Fiel a su decisión de dejarlo solo, Skywarp no había ido a verlo, aunque no pudo evitarse sentirse un tanto decepcionado de que su amigo no hubiera solicitado su presencia.

Los ciclos continuaron pasando, y con ellos se anunció un esperado regreso a la normalidad. Sin embargo, el destino tenía sus bizarras maneras de funcionar, sin importar qué tan predecibles fueran. Ninguna calma podía ser completa, sino una placidez engañosa que dejaba todo listo para que la tormenta se desatara de nuevo.

Fue un día en que Skywarp estaba por terminar su turno de vigilancia nocturno cuando recibió cierto comunicado de Motormaster.

Skywarp borró el mensaje con repugnancia. Había estado tan absorto en sus preocupaciones, que casi se había olvidado de su trato con los Stunticons. Había llegado el momento de pagar la deuda.

-Saco de boxeo…- murmuró mientras apagaba el monitor de su estación de servicio.

* * *

En la parte inferior de la enorme nave Némesis existía un pequeño submundo. Abajo de los arsenales, los laboratorios, las estaciones de servicio, el Centro de Mando y los cuarteles personales, una red de unidades de almacenamiento abandonadas servían como improvisadas alternativas de diversión. Apuestas, energon de alto grado, bizarros experimentos con seres humanos y peleas clandestinas fluían libremente. No había Decepticon que no hubiera utilizado tales vías alternas ante la imposibilidad de dar la espalda a una guerra que ya había durado demasiados milenios.

La unidad de almacenamiento 4-B.

Arena de combates por naturaleza y auto proclamada territorio Stunticon, había sido escenario de incontables peleas "amistosas" entre Decepticons, muchas de ellas casi con resultados fatales.

Cuando Skywarp entró por la amplia puerta, pensó seriamente en que tal vez no volvería a salir.

-Eres puntual; bien por ti, - dijo una cavernosa voz desde la penumbra. Duras sombras se proyectaban en las paredes y en los contenedores metálicos que estaban diseminados por el suelo. Las escasas luces provenían de afuera, del sistema de iluminación externo de la nave, que alumbraba tenebrosamente el fondo nocturno del mar terrestre.

Skywarp adaptó sus ópticos a la oscuridad pero fue un ajuste innecesario. Motormaster emergió y su gran figura grisácea fue claramente visible a la luz de los reflejos marinos.

Como si hubieran estado esperando que su líder se moviera, los Stunticons restantes avanzaron y se alinearon un paso atrás de su líder, excepto Dead End, que se quedó recargado al lado de una ventana mirando distraídamente hacia el fondo del océano.

Skywarp suspiró y se plantó firme sobre sus pies.

-Así que… ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? ¿Hay alguna regla?- dijo con hastío.

-Ninguna. Sólo te vamos a golpear hasta que nos rompamos las manos,- dijo Wildrider, sus ópticos brillantes de malicia.

-¿Me está permitido defenderme?

La enorme mano de Motormaster se movió con demasiada rapidez y sujetó a Skywarp fuertemente por el cuello, levantándolo del piso.

-Definitivamente no. ¿Qué parte de saco de boxeo no entendiste?

Skywarp tuvo un fuerte espasmo mientras su cuello era oprimido hasta niveles extremadamente dolorosos. Se encontró a sí mismo dirigiendo sus dedos hacia la fuerte mano de Motormaster en un instintivo reflejo de defensa, pero se contuvo y mantuvo sus brazos laxos sobre sus costados, aceptando el castigo que apenas comenzaba.

El líder Stunticon sonrió complacido ante la actitud del Seeker y lo arrojó violentamente hacia un lado. Skywarp se estrelló fuertemente contra la pared y cayó de rodillas en el suelo.

-Veo que no utilizaste tus propulsores para suavizar tu caída. Me sorprendes, Skywarp- dijo Motormaster.

El Seeker se sujetó el dolorido cuello y se levantó con cierta torpeza.

-Cumplo mi parte del trato…

Breakdown, Drag Strip y Wildrider se acercaron amenazadoramente.

Drag Strip sujetó a Skywarp violentamente por los hombros y lo azotó contra la pared. El jet negro entrecerró los ópticos ante la vista del puño que se levantaba contra él.

-Sólo… no me arruinen la cara, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Skywarp, su vanidad más amenazada que su propia vida.

-Lo siento mucho, niño bonito. Cuando acabemos contigo nadie podrá distinguirte del trasero de un Quintesson,- se burló Wildrider.

El puño de Drag Strip cortó el aire con fuerza brutal. Un fuerte sonido metálico se escuchó en la tranquilidad de la noche.

Drag Strip gimió de dolor e intentó inútilmente sacudir su muñeca, sujeta por la poderosa mano de su líder.

-Aaaahh… dijiste que nos divertiríamos un poco con él,- se quejó el Tyrell amarillo.

-Ya lo hemos hecho. Ahora, retrocedan ustedes tres,- ordenó Motormaster, soltando a su subordinado.

Skywarp miró confundido a sus atacantes.

-¿Qué significa esto?

El líder Stunticon se encogió de hombros. -Significa que hemos terminado. Puedes irte.

La confusión de Skywarp iba en aumento.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta? ¿No querían un saco de boxeo? ¡Bueno, aquí estoy!

-¿No oíste que te largues, chico volador? Éste es territorio Stunticon,- dijo Drag Strip abriendo y cerrando su dolorido puño.

-¡Y no te atrevas a mirarme, imbécil!- gritó Breakdown mientras apartaba a Skywarp de un empujón.

Skywarp titubeó. –Pero… ¿cómo quedamos entonces?

Motormaster se cruzó de brazos. -Digamos que nos debes un favor.

-No soy bueno pagando favores. Ésta podría ser su única oportunidad…

-No eres tan cobarde como pensé, Seeker. Respeto eso. Lárgate ahora,- finalizó Motormaster.

Skywarp sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió lentamente hacia la salida.

-¿En donde creen que Thundercracker inhumó a su creador?- se escuchó la reflexiva voz de Dead End antes de que el Seeker traspasara el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

Pasos furiosos resonaron en los pasillos de la base Némesis a una hora en que la inactividad solía reinar.

Skywarp había tenido suficiente.

No sólo había permanecido casi treinta malditos ciclos solares respetando la privacidad de Thundercracker, sino que ahora tenía que cargar con la humillación de la piedad Stunticon.

Sí, en términos del irascible Seeker, había tenido más que suficiente.

* * *

Skywarp reapareció justo afuera del cuartel personal de Thundercracker. Sus ópticos se entrecerraron con odio cuando vio la malhecha insignia Autobot que adornaba la puerta.

Rumble y Frenzy… Los infantiles trazos delataban a los autores de la broma. Skywarp se deleitaría aplastando a los dos enanos más tarde, sin importar qué clase de problema pudiera tener con Soundwave al respecto.

Ácido, solvente… cualquier agente corrosivo hubiera sido bienvenido en ese momento, pero la impaciencia de Skywarp lo hizo frotar con sus propios dedos la insignia Autobot. Cansado de la inutilidad de sus esfuerzos y de la pintura roja que manchaba su mano derecha, Skywarp estrelló su puño contra la puerta, anunciando su presencia, olvidando por completo la existencia de cierto botón que servía para tal propósito.

No hubo respuesta.

-TC, soy yo… Abre,- dijo, tratando de calmarse. En ese momento ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba molesto.

Nada.

Skywarp volvió a golpear, esta vez oprimiendo también el susodicho botón.

-¡Vamos, abre!

Tres intentos sin respuesta superaban toda capacidad de paciencia por parte del Seeker negro, de la misma manera que treinta ciclos de respeto a la privacidad de su compañero aéreo habían sido toda una proeza que llegaba a su fin en ese mismo momento. Skywarp se teletransportó y reapareció dentro del cuartel, sólo para encontrarlo vacío.

No le sorprendió, en realidad.

* * *

Un salto por el subespacio más y Skywarp ya estaba en el Centro de Mando. Ramjet y Dirge hacían guardia.

-¿Dónde está Thundercracker?- preguntó el Seeker negro sin esperar a que el destello púrpura de su reaparición se disipara.

Los dos Coneheads se sobresaltaron con la súbita aparición de su compañero aéreo.

-Recargándose, supongo. ¿A nosotros qué nos importa lo que haga cuando no está en servicio?- dijo Dirge con desdén.

Skywarp se cruzó de brazos. –No está en la base.

Ramjet se echó a reír y le dio un codazo de complicidad a su compañero. –¡Hey, tal vez esté con sus colegas Autobots!

Las risas de ambos Coneheads resonaron por todo el Centro de Mando.

-¡Cierra ese agujero que tienes por boca y dame su localización, Ramjet!- gritó Skywarp. Saco de boxeo… sí… ahora veía el atractivo de los Stunticons por golpear a un infeliz mecanoide solitario. Ramjet sería el candidato perfecto.

-¡Tú no me das órdenes, Skywarp!

-Mi rango es superior al tuyo y tengo todo el derecho. ¡Dame su localización ahora mismo o voy a hacer esa cabeza de cono tuya más fea todavía!

Ramjet se puso de pie con los puños apretados. Cualquier pretexto para pelear era bienvenido, y en lo personal siempre había detestado a Skywarp.

Un sonido proveniente de la consola de la computadora anunció el despliegue de las coordenadas solicitadas en el enorme monitor. Dirge tecleó algunos comandos y la imagen satelital de un paisaje terrestre apareció enmarcada por una pequeña multitud de caracteres cybertronianos.

-Ahí está. ¿Estás satisfecho ahora?

Skywarp ignoró a Dirge, su atención enfocada en la lectura de energía que desplegaba la pantalla.

-Levanta la plataforma de lanzamiento,- ordenó.

-¿Dónde está tu autorización?- preguntó Ramjet, sus ansias de pelea alcanzando niveles peligrosos.

Skywarp se movió demasiado rápido. Con una mano sujetó a Ramjet por el cuello mientras que con el otro brazo apuntó su rifle láser a la cara del sorprendido Conehead.

-Aquí la tienes.

Nuevamente, Dirge decidió utilizar la prudencia. –Plataforma de lanzamiento lista,- anunció.

Skywarp lanzó una última mirada asesina a Ramjet y se dirigió hacia la plataforma.

-¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Dirge!- gritó Ramjet sarcástico en cuanto el Seeker negro hubo desaparecido de su vista.

-Créeme… mejor no meterse con él en este momento.

* * *

_37°38__′__N__123°08__′__W_﻿ _/ _﻿_37.633__, __-123.133__._ Las coordenadas no estaban muy lejos de la base Decepticon, al menos no en términos cybertronianos. Algunos saltos bien dirigidos después, la lectura de energía de Thundercracker apareció claramente en el radar de Skywarp.

El lugar sobre el que volaba no le era conocido. Multitud de pequeñas islas se arremolinaban en torno a un mar embravecido que azotaba sus playas con viciosa ira.

El Seeker negro se aseguró de no ocultar su presencia. Lo que menos quería era sorprender a su compañero aéreo. Tras volar un par de minutos a distancia de radar, Skywarp abrió su comunicador interno a la frecuencia privada que él y Thundercracker compartían.

-_TC…_

No hubo respuesta.

-_¡TC!_- repitió Skywarp, su voz mucho más firme.

Había pocas cosas que el Seeker negro detestara más que ser ignorado. Desde su punto de vista, era algo muy cercano a la agresión.

-_¿Te importaría al menos reconocer mi presencia?- _gritó.

-_Vete, Warp_,- fue la fría respuesta.

Skywarp se relajó un poco. Al menos había obtenido contestación. Las cosas empezaban a progresar. Pocos segundos después, tuvo contacto visual con el Seeker azul y gris.

-_¿Podrías bajar un momento, TC? Necesito hablar contigo._

El silencio regresó, al igual que la creciente tensión de Skywarp. -_¡Realmente necesito hablarte! ¡Desciende!_

-_¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes solo un maldito momento?!- _rugió Thundercracker, sacudiendo el comunicador interno de Skywarp con la potencia de su voz.

-_Aterrizar sería un buen comienzo,- _respondió cuidadosamente Skywarp. Al menos ahora podía sentir la ira que dominaba a su amigo. Era mucho mejor que hacer especulaciones.

-_¡Sólo lárgate! ¡Si quisiera hablar contigo lo habría hecho ya! ¿No se te ocurrió en algún momento?_

El tono rudo de Thundercracker no desalentó a Skywarp. -_¿Sabes, TC? No creo que a tu creador le hubiera gustado que…_

-_¡No hables de él como si lo hubieras conocido, Skywarp! ¡Sólo déjame solo! ¡Lo que menos necesito es tu patético despliegue de consideración!_

-_¿Te destruiría detenerte por un momento y escucharme? ¡Estoy tratando de entenderte, TC!_

La respuesta de Thundercracker no vino en forma de palabras. El cielo grisáceo que anunciaba la finalización de la noche se comprimió alrededor de Skywarp y luego explotó violentamente, sacudiendo al Seeker negro casi hasta el punto de perder el control. Vibraciones sónicas de distintas magnitudes descontrolaron sus sensores de orientación y casi lo hicieron caer al mar.

_Un trueno sónico._

¿Thundercracker le había lanzado un trueno sónico a _él_?

-_¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loco?-_ gritó furioso el Seeker negro.

-_Eso fue sólo un aviso. La próxima vez no seré tan considerado. ¡Vete!_

Ahora fue Skywarp el que no contestó. Sus motores rugieron con rabia al tiempo que aceleraba, acortando la distancia entre él y Thundercracker. La brisa marina comenzó a vibrar alrededor de las alas de Skywarp pero no le importó. Conocía a Thundercracker lo suficientemente bien como para anticipar esa milésima de segundo que precedía al ataque. Skywarp podía ser sorprendido una, pero no dos veces.

El trueno sónico de alta intensidad fue recibido por un espacio vacío, justo como Thundercracker esperaba. Se transformó en su modo bípedo justo a tiempo para recibir a su compañero aéreo, que reapareció justo por encima de su cabeza, ya transformado también.

Skywarp tiró el primer golpe. Chispas saltaron y un fuerte sonido metálico se escuchó en el cielo cuando Thundercracker bloqueó el ataque y estrelló a su vez su puño en el rostro de su rival. De inmediato, recibió una respuesta idéntica. Dolor y furia se mezclaron desordenadamente mientras ambos Decepticons se enfrentaron en el aire, cada uno tratando de hacer el mayor daño posible a su enemigo, todo rastro de amistad olvidado.

Nunca, en casi nueve millones de años de conocerse, los dos Seekers habían combatido en serio. Había habido jugueteos violentos antes, extensiones rudas de lo que Skywarp consideraba parte esencial de ser "mejores amigos." Pero esto era completamente diferente. Thundercracker trataba de lastimarlo, _quería_ lastimarlo. La dolorosa prueba sucedió cuando uno de los puñetazos de Thundercracker reventó el óptico izquierdo del Seeker negro.

Skywarp gritó de dolor. ¿Era ése _su amigo_? ¿Había arriesgado su vida y había permitido que los Stunticons lo humillaran por ese maldito?

La dura superficie de la playa recibió a los dos Decepticons en una explosión de agua, arena y pedazos de arrecife. Absortos en su pelea, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que en algún momento habían dejado de volar. Mandar al diablo la gravedad nunca había sido una buena idea.

Skywarp y Thundercracker rodaron por la playa y entraron al mar, medio sumergidos en el agua, la espuma del océano haciendo erupción con cada uno de sus golpes.

Skywarp sujetó a su compañero aéreo por el cuello y lo azotó contra una gran roca. Thundercracker lanzó un alarido de furia mientras su cabeza era golpeada contra la dura superficie una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasa, TC? ¡¿Muy rudo para ti, maldito _Autobot?!_

La provocación no pudo ser más efectiva. Thundercracker apartó a Skywarp con una violenta patada que le rompió la cabina de piloto en incontables pedazos.

-¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo que dices, no tienes la mínima maldita idea!

-¡¿Por qué no me lo explicas entonces?!- gritó Skywarp, devolviendo la cortesía a su amigo y rompiendo su cabina de piloto con un brutal rodillazo en el pecho.

-¡No lo entenderías! ¡Tú fuiste creado como un Seeker mientras que yo…! ¡Demonios, no soy un Seeker auténtico!- bramó Thundercracker desesperado.

Skywarp esquivó el puño que casi le reventó el otro óptico y sonrió con malicia. –Interesante teoría. ¿Qué dices si la comprobamos, _hermano_?

El jet negro concentró toda su fuerza en su pie derecho y lo estrelló contra una de las alas de su compañero aéreo. Thundercracker lanzó un alarido de dolor y cayó de rodillas, hundiéndose hasta el pecho en el agua.

-¡Eso me pareció demasiado auténtico!- se burló Skywarp. –Sólo un verdadero Seeker tiene ese tipo de sensibilidad en las alas…- Skywarp se detuvo, sus entradas de aire expulsando agua frenéticamente.

-Si no fueras tan terco y cerrado lo entenderías,- continuó Skywarp, mirando con tristeza a su derribado amigo. -Un Seeker se hace a sí mismo. Ni el mismo Vector Sigma puede crear uno auténtico.

No había Decepticon que no supiera que nunca había que tener consideración ante un enemigo caído, y Skywarp lo recordó dolorosamente cuando Thundercracker resurgió de sus temporales cenizas y se arrojó de nuevo sobre él.

El Seeker negro no pudo contener la fuerza de la embestida. Escuchó el chasquido en la parte inferior de su pierna izquierda una milésima de segundo antes de que una oleada de dolor le quemara la rodilla. La fuerza del ataque sacó a ambos Seekers del mar, llevándose en el camino a un gran arrecife que se partió al chocar contra la espalda de Skywarp.

Los dos Decepticons volvieron a rodar sobre la arena. El dolor en la rodilla de Skywarp era ya insoportable. Guiado por su desesperación y cegado por la furia, el jet negro se concentró únicamente en sus puños. Cada uno de sus golpes encontró metal, cada uno logró su propósito de causar daño.

Algo emergió del antebrazo de Thundercracker, uno de sus compartimientos rotos por la violencia de la pelea. Era un objeto pequeño y redondo.

Skywarp lo tomó por inercia, al mismo tiempo que se percataba de que Thundercracker ya no se estaba defendiendo. Fue entonces cuando Skywarp entendió.

-No recordaba estos juguetes… Nunca tuve uno de todas formas,- dijo, apartándose cojeando de Thundercracker y mirando fijamente el rompecabezas Cybertroniano que había caído del compartimiento de brazo de su compañero aéreo. De repente, toda su rabia había desaparecido.

Thundercracker se sentó trabajosamente sobre la arena. De su pecho saltaban chispas y su rostro estaba lleno de magulladuras.

-Ya no se fabrican,- dijo débilmente.

-¿Sabes, TC? La próxima vez que quieras castigarte te agradecería que me mantuvieras alejado del proceso.

Skywarp dio un inseguro paso hacia adelante cuando su rodilla se rindió. Su pierna izquierda se dobló en dos y el Seeker cayó pesadamente sobre la arena.

-¡Diablos, me rompiste la maldita rodilla!- rugió molesto. Sin embargo, no soltó la pequeña esfera de metal.

-Te advertí que te alejaras…

-Deberías conocerme mejor, TC… No iba a alejarme.

-Sabía que no lo harías.

Un denso silencio reinó por algunos minutos. Las olas continuaron estrellándose contra los arrecifes, su propio combate ininterrumpido. El mar lamía los pies de ambos Decepticons postrados en la arena, iluminados ampliamente por el sol, que casi brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-Desintegré su cuerpo, justo como él quería,- habló finalmente Thundercracker.

Skywarp asintió lentamente, toda su atención enfocada en su amigo.

-Mi padre dijo que fuiste amable con él. Te lo agradezco, Warp,- continuó Thundercracker.

-¿Amable? No creo que lo haya sido en realidad… Espero… que ustedes hayan podido resolver sus diferencias antes de…- Skywarp interrumpió sus palabras, maldiciéndose internamente. Lo que habría dado por un poco de prudencia en ese momento.

-No hablamos mucho en realidad; había poco qué decirnos. Él dijo…

Los dedos de Thundercracker se hundieron en la arena. Su mano tembló, y no por la gravedad de sus heridas.

-Él dijo que estaba orgulloso de mí,- finalizó con voz quebrada.

Skywarp se arrastró sobre la arena y estiró su brazo hacia Thundercracker, el rompecabezas Cybertroniano reluciendo bajo los rayos del sol. El Seeker azul lo tomó en silencio.

-Debe ser verdad. Un creador sabe de esas cosas, supongo…

-¿Crees que es cierto? ¿Hay algo en mí que sea motivo de orgullo?

-Esa es una pregunta que debes responderte tú mismo, TC. Le preguntas al mecanoide equivocado aquí…

Thundercracker miró profundamente a su amigo. –Tú no tuviste ningún creador, ¿no es cierto, Warp?

Skywarp se encogió de hombros. –Fui construido por una máquina con el único propósito de ser un guerrero. Si no hubiera sido por Vector Sigma no sería más que un dron.

-Yo fui egoísta, Warp. Abandoné a mi creador tanto tiempo y pensé que al volver resolvería todo. Y ahora me olvido de que hay quienes no tuvieron una primera etapa de vida tan feliz como la mía.

-Si lo dices por mí, te equivocas... Además, somos Seekers… se supone que seamos egoístas,- respondió Skywarp sonriendo débilmente.

-Y vanidosos,- añadió Thundercracker.

-Somos el regalo de Primus para las féminas, hermano,- se rió el Seeker negro.

Thundercracker sonrió también.

-Warp…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca te agradecí… por salvarme la vida.

-Cállate… tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

-Sabes que sí.

-Entonces los agradecimientos son un estorbo. Además, si ésta es tu manera de agradecerme prefiero que no lo hagas. ¡El dolor en el óptico izquierdo está matándome!- se quejó Skywarp cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

-Lo siento por eso. Sé lo que se siente. Uno de esos malditos Autobots casi me dejó ciego.

Skywarp descubrió su cara y miró seriamente a su compañero aéreo.

-¿Es por eso, TC… que no te gusta matar Autobots? Quiero decir, porque en cierta forma eres un…

-No disfruto matar, simplemente,- interrumpió Thundercracker.

-¿Pero tus creencias…?

-Soy un Decepticon, Warp. Me uní a la causa por decisión propia y nada va a cambiar eso. Pero eso no me impide cuestionar los métodos ni me obliga a odiar a los Autobots.

-Cuida que Megatron no te escuche decir eso.

-Ya lo hizo. Le dije exactamente lo mismo que te estoy diciendo a ti.

-¿Y aún estás funcionando? ¡Primus, TC! Realmente estás lleno de sorpresas.

-A Megatron no le importan ni mis orígenes ni mis creencias personales mientras mi lealtad continúe en el mismo sitio. No todos seguimos la causa por pasión, tampoco lo hacen los Autobots. Tal vez algún día tenga un panorama más claro de mi rol en esta guerra y entonces sí podré responder a todas tus preguntas.

Skywarp frunció el ceño. No sabía si sentirse satisfecho o decepcionado. Sacudió la cabeza, agotado de tantos cuestionamientos éticos. Sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: había tenido demasiado por ese día.

-Regresemos… Nuestro turno inicia en pocas horas y no podemos presentarnos así. No nos caería mal una visita al Área de Reparaciones,- dijo tratando de incorporarse.

Thundercracker se puso de pie con cierta dificultad. –Lo sé. Hook tendrá un corto circuito cuando nos vea en estas condiciones.

-Podemos decir que nos emboscó un grupo de Autobots… siempre es un buen pretexto.

-Tratemos de mantener nuestra dignidad esta vez. ¿Puedes volar?

-Claro que sí. No eres tan fuerte, TC. Si no fuera por esta maldita rodilla...- se quejó Skywarp, incapaz de levantarse por sí mismo.

-Déjame ayudarte,- dijo Thundercracker, apoyando el brazo de Skywarp sobre su hombro.

Ambos Seekers se elevaron en el aire, alejándose de la refrescante brisa marina.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó Thundercracker.

-Creo que sí…

El Seeker azul se alejó de Skywarp y éste se transformó en su modo alterno. El jet F-15 negro perdió un poco de altura antes de estabilizarse en el aire.

Thundercracker lo imitó y ambos Decepticons emprendieron el camino de regreso.

_-TC…- _la voz de Skywarp se escuchó por el comunicador interno de Thundercracker.

-_¿Qué?_

-_Tu creador… él tenía razón, ¿sabes? Creo que le sobraban razones para sentirse orgulloso de ti._

Thundercracker no dijo nada. La tristeza no había disminuido, pero por primera vez desde hacía millones de años podía ver una luz a la que ya podía dar un nombre.

Esperanza.

**FIN**

* * *

_Y fue todo… Espero que hayan disfrutado este largo capítulo tanto como yo disfruté el escribirlo. No quise ahondar en la muerte de Cranker porque creo que es una escena que merecía su privacidad. Y aunque esto sea una ficción, creo que padre e hijo merecían pasar ese momento a solas y cualquier vistazo ajeno habría sido morboso._

_También quise expresar la tristeza de Thundercracker de una manera realista. Aunque tenga sentimientos nobles, no deja de ser un Decepticon y hay alturas de las que estos chicos malos jamás descienden. Además, hay muchas maneras de expresar la tristeza. La violencia es una de ellas._

_Dejo este fic amando más a TC y a Warp de lo que ya los amaba. ¿Qué tienen los Transformers que se ganan nuestro corazón, por no mencionar otros órganos? Así me despido, de manera un tanto cursi. _

_Despedida momentánea, claro, porque seguiré publicando mis historias en español; espero que sigan aguantándome ;oP_

_Ojalá que cada que escuchen la canción "Purple rain" de Prince se acuerden un poquito de esta historia. Si no la conocen les recomiendo ampliamente que la bajen, sobre todo por aquello de "Nunca quise causarte ningún dolor…"_

_Por favor déjenme saber sus comentarios finales. ¡Hasta pronto! :o)_


End file.
